My Ice Princess
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: La prima de Renge llega a Ouran como la nueva administradora, y no es lo que los miembros del Host Club esperaban. ¿Sera este el inicio de una nueva y maravillosa amistad? ¿O el inicio de una guerra campal? TamaxHaru OCxHost. Son bienvenidos de pasar y leer
1. La Nueva Administradora

**Hello~ Aquí Gus Puckle reportando me con una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado**

**Nota: la historia esta situada después de el final del anime y antes de el viaje de la Clase 1, asi que no hay spoilers**

**Todos los personajes de Ouran pertenecen a Bisco Hatori, a mi solo me pertenecen la historia y Yuuki, sin mas les dejo leer**

**Capitulo 1: La nueva Administradora**

En la Tercera Sala de Música del Instituto Ouran todo era un revuelo, un completo caos y todo causado por una sola persona: la auto-denominada administradora del Club Renge Houshakuji.

Desde hace unos días que estuvo activa, más de lo usual. Con la ayuda de un equipo de decoradores había remodelado la sala de música, agregado libreros, sillones y cuadros antiguos además de haber convencido a Kyouya, obviamente que a regañadientes, de variar los postres por algo mas occidental ¿La razón? No lo sabían. Ninguno de los miembros se había animado a preguntar.

-Etto… Renge-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se animo la única chica con uniforme masculino, interrumpiendo a la castaña de sus labores.

-¿Hum?- musito mientras volvía a lo suyo, que en ese momento era acomodar un ramo de lirios recién cortados en uno de los floreros.

-Ne ¿tendremos una fiesta temática?- pregunto inocentemente el lolishota aferrándose a su Usa-chan y ladeando un poco su cabeza

-¿Eh? ¡Oh no! Esto es solo porque quería ambientar el lugar para mañana- sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del Rey en las Sombras.

-¿Mañana?- Preguntaron los gemelos, sentados en el sillón de enfrente- ¿Tendremos un evento especial mañana?

-¡¿Un evento especial mañana? ¡Mama, porque no lo dijiste antes!- Grito el rubio dramáticamente posando, apuntando al chico de gafas.

-Por que no hay tal evento, sempai… ¿oh si?- inquirió la chica de cortos cabellos, mirando a Kyouya.

Este no dijo nada pero Renge de inmediato salto de su asiento y puso sus manos sobre su cadera y, con una sonrisa mucho más amplia proclamo:

-¡Oh pero si lo hay, querida Haruhi! ¡Mañana es el día en que llega la nueva Administradora del Host Club!

Silencio sepulcral. Todos los ojos, incluidos los de las pocas clientas que se estaban retirando, posados en Renge. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡¿Huh? – Fue lo único que se les ocurrió en ese momento a los Host.

-¡¿Co-como que nueva administradora? – gritaron los gemelos, totalmente desconcertados. Y no eran los únicos. Tanto ellos como Haruhi estaban paralizados y Kyouya tomaba notas sobre el asunto, los únicos que parecían felices por la noticia parecían ser Tamaki y Honey.

-¡Wiii! Tendremos a alguien más con quien jugar, Takashi!- dijo este dando vueltas alrededor de su primo, arrojando a Usa-chan por el aire.

-¡Oh! ¡Una nueva princesa se unirá a nosotros! Dime ¿Qué clase de chicos le gusta? ¿De mi tipo tal vez? Oh pero que digo, claro que soy su tipo ¿verdad?- dijo tomando las manos de la castaña, con brillos en sus ojos

-_Idiota_- fue el común pensamiento que rondo por la mente de la mayoría

-¡Tono! ¿No crees que hay algo...- comenzó Hikaru

-… más importante que preguntar?- concluyo Kaoru

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto sinceramente desconcertado. Inconscientemente los presentes, exceptuando Renge, golpearon las frentes con las palmas de sus manos ¿Y ese era el Rey Del Host Club?

-Renge-chan ¿Quién será la nueva administradora? –pregunto finalmente Haruhi

-¡oh, es cierto que no se los dije! Es mi prima, ella llegara mañana desde Inglaterra- dijo inocente.

Una ventisca de viento polar congelo al club completo. La nueva administradora… era pariente de Renge, la Otaku obsesiva, por ende… la chica nueva seria otra obsesiva mas.

-¡NOOO!- lloriquearon los gemelos abrazándose el uno al otro. La sola idea de tener a otra Renge rondando por ahí era aterradora.

-Kyouya-sempai ¿es-estás de acuerdo con todo esto? –pregunto concernido uno de los Hitachiin, mientras que el otro fingía muecas de dolor

-Mientras no afecte el rendimientos de el resto de los miembros y su ayuda genere más ganancias que perdidas, todo será prolifero así que no le veo ningún problema- dijo sonriendo de lado, con su típica sonrisa causante de escalofríos

-Vamos, chicos. No debe ser tan malo como piensan- dijo Haruhi, no muy convencida- ¿Y cómo es tu prima, Renge-chan?

-Oh, ella…-puso el dedo índice en su mentón y miro al techo, buscando las palabras más apropiadas- …bueno, muchos dicen que se parece a mi Tío Claude y él me recuerda un poco a… - inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el joven de lentes sentado cerca de ella. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta llegar a Kyouya.

De pronto, la imagen de Kyouya con el vestido amarillo del uniforme femenino y largos caireles oscuros, acompañado de una de sus típicas sonrisas siniestra adornando su sombrío rostro, vino a sus mentes. Ahí fue cuando todos sintieron desfallecer.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron esta vez Haruhi y los pelirrojos, a lo que el resto del club se congelaba por completo del pánico.

Tener a una pariente de Renge era una cosa, pero tener a una pariente que fuese similar a Kyouya, el Rey en las Sombras de Sangre Fría, eso definitivamente seria un pase directo al infierno y lo sabían.

-¡Decidido esta! ¡Mañana será el gran día!- concluyó Renge con alegría, haciendo caso omiso a los alaridos de los chicos.

Si, estaba más que decidido, mañana seria el día del Juicio Final para los miembros del Host Club. Adiós a los días de paz y felicidad.

Mientras tanto, por los cielos londinenses surcaba un avión con destino a Tokio, Japón. Entre los pasajeros de la primera clase, se encontraba nuestra aludida y victima de futuras maldiciones por parte de los más jóvenes miembros del Club, pero lo que estos chicos no sabían era que la joven no cumplía con sus expectativas en lo mas mínimo. Era completamente lo opuesto a lo que pensaban, por lo menos en el exterior.

Se trataba de una chica de menuda complexión, un poco baja en estatura pero de cuerpo bien proporcionado oculto bajo ropas simples, a pesar de pertenecer a la alta sociedad y tener a los mejores diseñadores a su disposición. Tenía el cabello, que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y de un brillante castaño rubio, atado en una coleta al costado derecho de su cabeza. Sus rasgos faciales eran suaves y su piel era blanca como la nieve. Lo único que sobresalía en su entera persona eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos azul zafiro, con los que podía llegar a intimidar hasta el más feroz, si se lo proponía.

Si, Yuuki Bradforth definitivamente no cumplía con las expectativas del Host Club. Pero ellos pronto lo descubrirían.

-Se les ruega a los señores pasajeros de abrochar sus cinturones, ahora sufriremos ligeras turbulencias- se escucho decir al piloto.

-_Ugh, mas turbulencias no…-_ pensó Yuuki mientras acataba las órdenes y subía las piernas al asiento para ocultar su rostro en ellas. Los viajes en avión siempre le causaban malestares, sin ninguna razón en especial.

Suspiro por enésima vez desde que el avión despego. Como no hacerlo, después de recordar lo sucedido días atrás:

Flash Back-

Golpeo con suavidad la puerta de la oficina de su padre. La respuesta no se hizo esperar

-Adelante – contesto una voz gruesa del otro lado de la puerta. Ingreso a la amplia oficina, camino unos pasos hasta quedar casi de frente al escritorio de caoba.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, padre?

-Oh, Yuuki. Si, si lo hice, toma asiento- ordeno el hombre frente a ella, dejando de lado los papeles que sostenía en esos momentos.

Yuuki lo sabía, estaba en problemas. Siempre lo estaba cuando su padre la llamaba a su oficina. El semblante serio de su progenitor lo corroboraba.

-Bien, primero quería felicitarte por tus notas, excelentes como siempre- dije ladinamente.

-Emm gracias…- contesto, esperando el golpe de gracia.

-Sin embargo…-

-_Aquí viene – _pensó cerrando los ojos, como quien espera un disparo a quemarropa

-Tus profesores se quejan de lo mismo

-¿Huh?- abrió los ojos, sorprendida

-Que no socializas con tus compañeros y tú sabes muy bien, como futura heredera de la empresa, que las relaciones sociales son clave para que los negocios sean prósperos y funcionen.

-Pe-pero, yo de verdad lo intento, en serio, pero…- Mentía, la verdad era que odiaba la frivolidad de sus compañeros de clase pero ¿Cómo le diría eso a su padre y salir ilesa?

-Debes de socializar más, lo digo por tu bien…

-_Si, claro_-

-… Y como todo es por tu bien, la próxima semana te irás a Japón- sentencio el hombre sin titubear.

-¡¿Qué?

-Oh, también iras al mismo instituto que tu prima Renge, según dicen que es el mejor de todo Japón-

-¡Pe-ero Padre!

-Eso es todo, ya te puedes retirar- dijo retomando sus papeles y dándole la espalda, dando por finalizada la charla.

_-¡¿Qué clase de castigo es este?_

Fin Flash Back-

Se coloco unos auriculares y encendió su Ipod. Saco de su bolsillo una foto que Renge le envió de ella misma con un grupo de siete chicos muy llamativos.

-_Así que un Host Club ¿eh? Renge ¿en qué cosas te has metido ahora?-_ sonrió inconscientemente, recordando todas las locuras que es capaz de hacer su pariente- _Debo admitir que parece un grupo interesante, solo espero que no sean tan locos como ella._

Guardo la fotografía de nuevo y miro por la ventanilla a las nubes pasar, suspirando de nuevo. Mañana seria el Día del Juicio Final

**Y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo. Todo tipo de comentarios son mas que bienvenidos, pronto subire a mi perfil un link con la ilustracion de Yuuki, asi que esperen lo, nos leeremos pronto**


	2. Primeras impresiones, Primeros encuentro

**Hello~ Aqui Gus presente! Primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente me motivaron a seguir escribiendo Segundo, creo que este capi quedo un poco corto en comparacion con el primero pero bueno, lo compensare con el tercero :)**

**Ouran le pertenece a Bisco Hatori, Yuuki y la historia me pertenecen a mi. Enjoy :)**

**Capitulo 2: Primeras impresiones, primeros encuentros, primeros flechazos.**

Esa mañana no podría haber sido peor. Es curioso lo que un simple viaje en avión puede causar a una persona: nauseas, temblores, jaquecas y hasta insomnio. Yuuki no pego ojo en toda la noche desde su llegada a Japón, debido a las continuas nauseas. Por lo tanto, esa mañana, la mañana en que ingresaría a la Academia Ouran por primera vez, la mañana en que cambiaría su vida radicalmente, esa mañana que se suponía era tan importante… se quedo completamente dormida.

-_Demonios, el primer día y ya me gano un sermón_- pensó mientras salía de la oficina de la sub-directora-_ Aunque me lo tengo merecido, mira que no llegar a ninguna de las clases… Oh bueno, que más da_.

Se acomodo el gorro de lana que en ese momento cubría parte de su cabeza y cabello y se dirigió a la enfermería, donde le entregarían el uniforme y algo para las jaquecas.

Llegando a la pequeña oficina, tomo el pomo de la puerta para ingresar pero después de dar dos pasos, choco de cara con alguien, retrocediendo tres.

-Lo-lo siento mucho– dijo la chica de corto cabello y orbes café, frente a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa- dijo sobando el tabique de la nariz.

En ese momento aprovecho para darle una rápida inspección. Era una chica muy linda pero le llamo la atención algo en particular ¿No se supone que las chicas deben usar un vestido amarillo en lugar de blazer azul y pantalones?

-Si buscas a la enfermera, ella salió hace un momento-

-¡Ah, gracias! La esperare, entonces

-De acuerdo, con tu permiso- sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Yuuki tomo asiento en una de las banquetas, a esperar. Pasaron los minutos y la enfermera no llegaba, así que decidió que no la esperaría más. Se levanto y fue a un armario casi abierto y, efectivamente, allí mismo se encontraban los uniformes.

Los miro y miro una y otra vez pero no le encontraba la gracia ¿Cómo podían las chicas de esa Academia usar semejante vestido? Era muy pomposo y llamativo, demasiado para su gusto. En eso recordó a la chica de hace un instante y el uniforme que usaba.

-_Oh bueno, si ella no lo usa entonces está bien si yo tampoco_- razono

Minutos después, salió de la enfermería con el saco celeste y pantalón oscuro, no sin antes tomar unas aspirinas que encontró por allí.

-_A ver… Renge dijo que la encontrara en la Tercera sala de Música… ¡Demonios, este lugar es innecesariamente enorme_!-

Tras un largo rato de recorrer las instalaciones, finalmente llego a destino. Respiro hondo tres veces y giro el pomo de la puerta.

Un penetrante aroma a rosas se extendió a su alrededor. Y una luz brillante la cegó momentáneamente, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella.

-¡Bienvenida!- escucho un canturreo grupal

Parpadeo varias veces, sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Una réplica autentica de un salón ingles se montaba frente a ella, con un grupo de galantes camareros y sirvientes dispersos por el lugar, todos mirándola con suma atención, expectantes y sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ups, creo que me equivoque- cerro rápidamente la puerta. Giro en su eje y trato de asimilar ¿Qué diablos acababa de ver? Aun estaba en la Academia Ouran ¿no es así? ¡Era imposible que mágicamente se tele transportara de regreso Inglaterra! No no, eso debía tener una explicación…

-Oye ¿eres Yuuki Bradforth? – un par de voces preguntaron detrás de ella. La puerta había sido abierta de nuevo por unos gemelos pelirrojos, esperando su respuesta.

Aun en shock, asintió efusivamente. Los gemelos no esperaron mas y, cada uno, tomo uno de los brazos de la chica, arrastrándola al interior.

-Si era ella, después de todo- dijeron al unisonó, dejándola libre, frente al grupo entero.

-Bien, pues bienvenida mi bella dama- se acerco el chico rubio alto, entregándole una rosa

-Disculpen pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- consiguió preguntar, aun desconcertada- ¿Y dónde está Renge?

Y como si de magia se tratara, un troten de caballos de carrera se escucho desde el pasillo externo, poco después una montaña de humo apareció y de ella salió Renge corriendo a todo vapor, gritando.

-¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAN!- un salto al aire y se abalanzo sobre su prima, cayendo ambas al suelo- ¡Buaaa! ¡te extrañe tanto!

-¡Re-nge! Quítate que me aplastas!

-¡No quiero!¡Buaaa! – lloriqueo mientras se aferraba al torso de la chica a punto de desfallecer. A pesar de que la situación era muy cómica, en especial para los Hitachiin, Kyouya no quería hacerse participe de un funeral, eran gastos demasiado innecesarios, así que llamo la atención de la Otaku del grupo- ¡Oh, Perdón! No los presente. Chicos, ella es…

-Bradforth, Yuuki. 16 años, hija del magnate Claude Bradforth y la modelo Heirin Midori. Clase 1 A, notas sobresalientes, estado físico promedio, tipo de sangre AB negativo, sin alergias o enfermedades crónicas y sin delitos federales o arrestos- concluyo el pelinegro después de cerrar su libreta.

-… lo que él dijo, Yuu-chan ellos son el Host Club de Ouran.

Otra vez las miradas sobre ella, y ella sin saber qué hacer. Inspecciono a cada uno con la mirada. Y de entre ellos, uno llamo su atención.

-¡Oh! Eres la de antes- Haruhi y Yuuki se señalaron entre si

El silencio se hizo presente.

-Espera… ¿eres un chico?- dijeron de nuevo al unisonó

-¡Po-por supuesto que no!¡Soy una chica!- se defendió Yuuki- Además creí que tu también lo eras…

-¡Tonterías!¡Que te hace pensar que nuestra pequeña Haruhi es una chica! Jajajajaja- rio nervioso el Rey del Host

-Bueno, primero que nada, la llamaste "nuestra pequeña" y segundo… es bastante obvio ¿no?

-Tama-chan, eres un tonto- digo el más bajito de los chicos, secundado por los gemelos. El nombrado, se fue a una esquina, sollozando.

_-¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto?-_

-Pero en realidad creí que eras un chico- dijo Haruhi, sin la menor mala intención

-Oye oye…- dijo Yuuki haciendo mueca de desagrado, ese había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo femenino

-¡Oh, Haruhi!¡No seas tan ingenia!¿No vez lo bella que es esta princesa, tan fresca y radiante como un amanecer en primavera? ¡Oh! no somos dignos de ver tanta belleza en una sola persona- dramatizo el rubio, volviendo en su

-…¿acaso eres un playboy?- pregunto sin el menor sentido del tacto, mirándolo con severidad

-¡¿Huh?

-Es que esas líneas son tan cursis y clichés, así que pensé "¿este sujeto de verdad cree que conquistara a alguien con eso? ¿Acaso es un ingenuo o solo idiota?"

Cada una de las palabras fueron como flechas directo al orgullo de Tamaki, quien yacía en el suelo con Haruhi tratando de reanimarlo. Los gemelos no pudieron contener las carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajaja eres genial Yuuki-chan!- levantaron los pulgares en aprobación

-¿Tanto lo herí?- Pregunto a Renge, pero esta se limito a reír tímidamente

-Tama-chan está siendo Tama-chan –sonrió Honey- solo déjalo ser ¿ne, Takashi?

-Humm- asintió el mayor del grupo.

El mosquito de la culpa le pico. Frustrada, sacudió su cabello, ahora suelto, y se acerco al rubio que sollozaba en el suelo, tendiéndole una mano. Este le miro interrogante y un poco asustado

-Lo siento mucho creo que me pase… un poco- dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado y haciendo pucheros- aun así creo que esas líneas son clichés

Entre risitas Tamaki acepto su mano, levantándose del suelo. Giro la mano de Yuuki y deposite un suave beso sobre esta.

-No te preocupes Princesa, no hay resentimientos- le guiño el ojo antes de soltar su mano

Su corazón dio un ligero brinco y súbitamente sus orejas comenzaron a colorearse de un ligero rojo que se extendía de a poco por sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

Esto paso inadvertido por todos menos por un par de risueños gemelos que se miraron con complicidad. Sin siquiera pedirlo, la solución para sus horas de aburrimiento había llegado ante ellos.

-Las clientas llegaran en cualquier momento- inquirió Kyouya – todos vayan a sus lugares

-¡Muy bien Yuu-chan! ¡Es hora de Cosplay! – dijo Renge arrastrándola

-¡¿Co-co-cosplay?¡Espera! ¡Renge!

Si, definitivamente esa mañana no pudo haber sido peor.

**Y hasta aqui llegamos con el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El siguiente capitulo sera subido a fines de la proxima semana, posiblemente, despues que termine con mis examenes.**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	3. Intervenciones y Proposiciones

**Hello!~**** Gus presente! Si lo se, lo se. Dije que subiria el siguiente capitulo a fines de esta semana pero es que quise romper mi Tabu personal de simepre dejar mis fics en el segundo capitulo y nunca mas retomarlos. Pero no sucederá lo mismo con este fic! se los prometo como me llamo Gus Puckle! (?**

**Todos los personajes de Ouran pertenecen a Bisco Hatori. La trama y Yuuki me pertenecen. Enjoy~**

**Capitulo 3: Intervenciones y Proposiciones**

Pocos días después del inusual primer encuentro con el club, Yuuki inicio con sus labores de administración.

No había duda, la chica era un genio en potencia. Podía llevar las cuentas, ganancias y costos del club sin ninguna ayuda a una velocidad extraordinaria. Era sin duda de gran ayuda, tanto que se convirtió en la mano derecha de Kyouya Ootori, un puesto difícil de conseguir. Se podía decir que era la adquisición perfecta para el Host Club, sino fuese por un pequeño detalle…

-Kyouya-sempai, aquí está el informe de esta semana sobre los suministros de té- le entrego un sobre café al chico, mientras los demás miembros terminaban de alistar todo para las clientas.

-Muy bien, lo revisare

-Si no necesita nada más, me retiro- dijo tomando su mochila de una de las mesas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Yuuki-chan!- dijo Tamaki levantándose del sillón camino a ella pero se paró en seco cuando ella volteo a verlo, con una gélida mirada en sus ojos- ¡a-ah! No, quiero decir… qu-que te vaya bien- dijo escondido detrás de Haruhi

-Adiós –se retiro dejando a medio club congelado de la tención.

Así había sido desde su llegada, fría como el hielo, tan difícil de tratar. Esto empezaba a crispar los nervios de todos, ya que la situación siempre era muy tensa u hostil cuando trataban de entablar charla con ella. Nunca se quedaba durante las reuniones, siempre entregaba sus informes y se retiraba a la biblioteca y a los jardines de la institución, siempre por su cuenta. Era como si quisiera evitarlos a toda costa.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Yuu-chan da mucho miedo!- lloriqueo Honey lanzándose a los brazos de su primo.

-Ne ¿creen que Yuuki nos odie?- pregunto Tamaki, sujetando su mentón pensativo.

-Yo no creo que nos odie, pero sí creo que piense que somos un poco raros- dijo Haruhi con completa calma. Eso no ayudaba en nada

-¡Que desesperante!- gimoteo Renge acercándose al ventanal para observar a la chica de ojos azules en el jardín de rosas- ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir así de tímida?

-¿Tímida?- preguntaron los gemelos-Debes de estar bromeando ¿A eso le llamas "ser tímida"?

-Si de timidez se trata, entonces es mejor darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a nosotros- puntualizo Kyouya.

-¡Al demonio con el tiempo! ¡Acabemos con esa "timidez" de una vez!- intervino Tamaki con emoción- ¡Gemelos!- los señalo

-¡Señor!

-Tráiganla aquí, por los medios que sean necesarios.

-¡Señor, si señor!- y salieron disparados.

-¡Mori-sempai!- señalándolo a él también con el dedo índice-¡Trae unos dulces!¡Honey-sempai, no te los comas! En cuanto a los demás, esto es lo que haremos…

-_Que tranquilidad_…-las castaña extendió las piernas a lo largo de la banqueta, a la sombra de un matorral de gardenias, perfectamente escondido de todo contacto visual- _Ojala fuese así todos los días_… ¿Huh?

De a poco abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo suave moverse sobre su nariz. Una dulce fragancia comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales, una fragancia familiar, era como si fuese el aroma de…_rosas_. Efectivamente una rosa roja danzaba sobre su nariz, siguió el camino del tallo hasta llegar a una mano y luego a dos pares de ojos ámbar que la miraban con diversión.

-¡Kyaaaa!- chillo incorporándose rápidamente y refugiándose en el extremo opuesto de la banqueta-¿Q-q-q-ue…? ¿Cu-cuando…? ¡¿Huh?

-Oh, mira eso Hikaru, al fin despertó.

-Eso parece, pero creo le comieron la lengua los ratones- dijo risueño, depositando la rosa en la banca.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-dijo tratando de serenarse- ¡asustar así a una persona durmiendo es de muy mala educación!

- Oye, tú no eres precisamente todo un encanto- Hikaru entrecerró los ojos, cabreado

-Mira que evadirnos tan descaradamente, eso sí es de mala educación-prosiguió Kaoru, igualmente cabreado

-¡Humm!- inflo las mejillas y miro a otro lado, haciéndose la ofendida a pesar de saber que tenían razón.

-Tono quiere verte ahora- dijo Hikaru tratando de controlarse.

-¿A si? Pues dile que no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer- tomo sus cosas y se levanto para irse- Adiós- dijo con suma prepotencia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaoru le arrebato la mochila a lo que Hikaru la freno del brazo para voltearla y subirla a su hombro, como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-¡¿Pe-pero que-que creen que están haciendo? ¡Bájenme en este instante! ¡Ahora!

-Una orden es una orden- se limitaron a canturrear, retomando el camino a las instalaciones. Adiós a su plan de mantener un bajo perfil.

Llegaron a la sala de música con Yuuki a cuestas, pataleando golpeando y gimoteando. El rey en persona había acomodado un extenso diván, donde los esperaba sentado con Haruhi y Kyouya a su lado y Renge, Honey y Mori en otro igual enfrentado.

Hikaru le bajo sobre el sofá, quedando entre la chica de cabello corto y Tamaki. Los gemelos trajeron un par de sillas para cerrar el círculo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- estaba empezando a sudar frio. Toda la situación le pareció un augurio de una catástrofe.

-Oh, no te preocupes Princesa, esto es parte de tu trabajo- sonrió Tamaki como si nada

-¿Eh?

-Veras, la tarea del administrador no es solo ocuparse de las finanzas sino de también probar los productos que compra por el bien del cliente- dijo el pelinegro de gafas

-De nuevo: ¿Eh?

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Yuu-chan!- se acerco Honey con una rebanada de tarta de chocolate en mano-¿Te gustaría probar la nueva tarta que trajo Kyo-chan?

-No, la verdad yo no…-no pudo terminar, el lolishota le había envestido la cuchara en la boca. Trago un poco, parpadeo varias veces seguidas y su rostro se ilumino-… ¡Un poco más!

El lolishota le dio otro bocado y la chica sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera y tierno, una sonrisa que provoco una sacudida en más de un corazón.

-_Debilidad por los dulces, ¡que linda es!-_ pensaron todos, mientras la admiraban.

Yuuki recobro la razón al notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, y volvió a su semblante serio.

-_Orgullo ante todo, Yuuki, orgullo ante todo_- se dijo así misma- De acuerdo, ya entendí, me encargare de degustar los postres también ¿eso es todo?

El hecho de ser el centro de atención no le gustaba para. Es más, la idea de salir corriendo no le parecía tan descabellada en ese momento. Estaba a tiempo si lo pensaba bien.

-¡Oh! todavía hay mas, Yuu-chan- sonrió Renge- es el trabajo del administrador el de cerciorarse que el entretenimiento sea el mejor para los clientes.

-Y es por eso que jugaras con nosotros…-dijo uno de los Hitachiin sentándose a su lado, donde antes había estado Haruhi ¿En qué momento lo había hecho?

-…al juego de "¿Quién es Hikaru-kun?"- termino el otro pelirrojo sentándose a su otro lado, donde solía estar Tamaki.

No le encontraba sentido a toda esa situación, era tan ridículo e innecesario pero pensó que en cuanto más rápido obedeciera, más pronto se iría a casa.

Los miro en silencio detenidamente. Era difícil, simplemente difícil en especial si la única diferencia física yacía en sus cabellos y estos estaban tapados por gorras. Puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. Ahora que lo pensaba si había otra diferencia… Permaneció en silencio, esperando el momento preciso, sabía que llegaría pronto.

-Hey ¿acaso no entiendes el juego?- inicio el de la derecha

-Se supone que tienes que diferenciarnos ¿sabes?

-Uff ¿y se supone que tu eres la mejor de la clase?

-Que decepción, realmente- concluyo el de la izquierda, descansando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Ahí estaba el momento que esperaba.

-¡Cierra la boca, Hikaru!- le dijo al chico de su izquierda. Esa era una manía que había descubierto no mucho atrás, que el mayor de los Hitachiin tenía el pequeño habito de levantar los brazos de esa forma cuando sentía que había ganado una discusión o que se había salido con la suya en alguna broma.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo por un momento y después a la castaña.

-Errooooor- sentenciaron al unisonó.

-Claro que no- dijo cruzando brazos y piernas- Saben que tengo razón.

El resto del Club miro expectante a Haruhi, que hasta el momento era la única que sabia como diferenciar a los gemelos.

-Ella tiene razón.

-¡Demonios!- gruñeron ambos antes de tirar las gorras al suelo, con el orgullo completamente herido. Una novata les había ganado en su propio juego como si nada.

Yuuki se sentía en las nubes, regodeándose en su victoria. Era realmente divertido, todo el nerviosismo se había esfumado.

-¿Y a que jugamos ahora?- miro desafiante a Kaoru, quien le devolvió una mueca, enojado.

-Dejemos los juegos de lado- intervino Tamaki levantándose de su asiento- lo más importante que debes aprender sobre la administración del club es…a divertirte.

-¿Eh?

-No importa que tan duro trabajes o te esfuerces, si al final del día no tienes a nadie con quien compartir esa experiencia…- se acerco Haruhi, quedando de pie frente a ella- todo lo demás puede ser muy aburrido ¿no lo crees?- sonrió de lado.

Su corazón se estrujó. Ahora entendía el por qué habían armado tanto revuelo, todo había sido por ella. Ellos se tomaron la molestia de integrarla y de hacerla sentir acogida y ella… ella los trató de una manera tan fría y descortés…

-Lo siento- se levanto, quedando frente a frente con su compañera de clases. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no lloraría, su orgullo no le permitiría. Mordió su labio para contenerlas- Realmente lo siento…

-En cuanto lo entiendas, no hay problema- sonrió Haruhi posando su mano sobre su hombro. Sabía el esfuerzo que intentaba hacer y lo apreciaba.

-No fue mi intención, es que… estaba un poco nerviosa y…

-¡Oh eso es comprensible!- ahora era Tamaki quien deposito ambas manos sobre sus hombros- Es normal que te sientas intimidada ante tanta belleza, hasta yo lo siento a veces al verme en el espejo- termino en una pose principesca

-Eh… no, en realidad es porque son un poco raros.

-Se lo dije, sempai- se jacto Haruhi

-¡¿Que qué?

Ambas se rieron de las muecas del superior, a las que se unieron el resto del club. Era una atmosfera muy cálida, algo que Yuuki no había experimentado en mucho tiempo ¿Eso era lo que llamaban la calidez de un amigo? Aun no estaba segura, pero le gustaba.

-Gracias por lo de hoy- se dirigió al grupo entero- realmente lamento las molestias que les cause y espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos bien.

Les dio una amplia sonrisa, una verdadera y gentil. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Kawaii! ¡Mi pequeña hija es tan adorable!- salto Tamaki abrazándola con fuerza y dando vueltas en su eje.

-¡¿Hi-hija?- sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Eso del contacto físico no se le daba bien.

-¡Por supuesto! Desde hoy tú también eres mi hija- la miro directo a los ojos- yo cuidare de ti.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba tan roja como una fresa.

-¡¿Qué?¡No, claro que no! ¡Ya tengo un padre, muchas gracias!- trato de zafarse pero era inútil

-No seas tímida Princesa- se aferro mas, refregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Tama-chan, la vas a asfixiar!- grito Honey uniéndose al grupo- ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Yuu-chan!

-¡Yo primero!- grito Renge, uniéndose igualmente al grupo.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, pero más entretenidos estaban un par de diablillos pelirrojos. Estaban sin duda felices, porque habían comprobado todo lo que necesitaban saber, ahora estaban más que listo para iniciar su nuevo plan.

Sábado por la mañana, los rayos del sol apenas habían aparecido pero la servidumbre de la mansión Houshakuji ya se encontraba en movimiento, preparando todo para el desayuno de sus amos. En la planta alta de la mansión reinaba el silencio, todo era paz y serenidad, con la excepción del ala oeste. Ese era el nuevo dominio de Yuuki, cortesía de sus tíos e insistencia de su prima que no permitiría que su querida pariente se alojara en un hotel cualquiera.

-_¡New record! ¡Well done!-_ chillo el personaje del video juego que jugaba en ese momento.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y el jugar a Street Fighters no le ayudo a conciliar el sueño. Dejo el mando de la consola a un lado de la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza mientras revisaba su laptop en caso de que su Padre o Madre le hubieran enviado algún correo pidiéndole que regresara. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Bufo resignada, dejando la pequeña computadora al lado del mando, tomo el control del equipo de sonido y presiono Play. "Let it be" de _The Beatles_ comenzó a sonar. Cerró los ojos en busca de Morfeo pero nada, no podía dormir. Con el cobertor aun encima, se levanto de la cama y fue a una pequeña mesa que tenía una cafetera caliente sobre ella. La habitación en si era como un pequeño departamento, con baño y armario completamente equipados. Le gustaba, era perfecto para alguien como ella que no le gustaba las cosas ostentosas.

Tras sorber un poco de café, escucho que golpeaban a la puerta. Era imposible que fuesen los sirvientes, no después de haberles pedido explícitamente que no la molestaran. No se movió, no tenia ánimos de atenderlos. Golpearon de nuevo, con más énfasis. ¿Acaso seria Renge? No, si fuese ella ya hubiera entrado sin golpear. Por tercera vez golpearon la puerta, con más insistencia.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dejo la taza en la mesita y arrastro el cobertor hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Buenos días Preciosa!- dijeron un par de pelirrojos cantarines

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió a por su celular.

-¡Renge! ¡Llama a Seguridad! ¡Hay unos pervertidos en mi habitación!- grito al otro lado de la línea

-¡Oye! Eso fue muy descortés- reclamaron los gemelos Hitachiin entrando a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Oh ¿acaso no podemos venir a visitar a nuestra compañera de clases?- dijo Hikaru sentándose como si nada en la cama, apagando el equipo de sonido y tomando la laptop.

-Deberías de estar agradecida por nuestra presencia- dijo Kaoru retomando la partida del videojuego que Yuuki había dejado.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Renge apareció en la habitación con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera y con bate de béisbol en mano.

-Ya… ya llegue… donde están esos…- miro detenida a los recién llegados, bajando el bate-Oh Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo- le arrebato el mando a Kaoru, retándolo con la mirada al igual que a su hermano.

-Tsk, tranquilas que vinimos en son de paz

-Así es, es más, vinimos a hacerte una proposición, Yuuki-chan – algo en el tono de voz del Hitachiin le dio escalofríos.

Pensó en silencio. Siendo tan testarudos como eran, sabía que no se irían por las buenas, así que lo único que le quedaría seria rechazarlos lo más cordialmente posible después de escucharlos.

-Bueno… pero primero les agradecería que me dejaran cambiar primero- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Los chicos recién notaron que ambas chicas seguían en pijamas, y que estos más que nada parecían paños menores que ropas para dormir. Un leve tono rosa tiño sus mejillas.

-Ah… si, disculpa.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación en fila india, pero nadie noto cuando uno de los gemelos le dio un último vistazo a su compañera de clases, contemplando la fragilidad de su figura, la tonalidad de su piel blanca y lo enmarañado y brillante de su cabello, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Unos sirvientes guiaron a los Hitachiin al jardín trasero y les sirvieron te oolong acompañado de jugo de naranja y masas de distinto tipo. Al poco se les unieron las chicas, ya presentables.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora si me explicaran a que debo el "honor" de su visita?- puso énfasis en las últimas palabras para ironizar.

-Humm… Bien, Yuuki a ti…

-… te gusta Tono ¿verdad?

Escupió a un lado el té que segundos atrás había bebido, por la impresión. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¡¿Es eso cierto? ¡Yuu-chan! ¿Te gusta Tamaki-sempai?- pregunto Renge igualmente sorprendida.

-¡N-n-n-no!- tartamudeo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín. Los nervios empezaban a traicionarla.

-Jo, que tierna- dijeron los gemelos para molestarla más. Estaba funcionando, el color carmín se extendía más y más por su rostro.

-¡N-no es así! ¡Se equivocan!

-No trates de negarlo

-Es bastante obvio

-¡¿Huh?

-Las miradas que le das, los sonrojos, lo nerviosa que te pones cando hablamos de él…

-Ahora que lo dicen…- agrego pensativa Renge.

-¡Que no, les digo!

La verdad era que estaba confundida, era cierto que sus sonrojos eran causados por el rubio pero eso era por sus impulsivos abrazos. No creía que sus sentimientos hacia el Rey del Host Club fuesen de amor, no podían ser ¿o sí? Era cierto también que a veces su corazón daba pequeños brincos con su cercanía pero eso no era amor, ¡definitivamente no era amor!

-¡No, no, no, no!- grito, subiendo las piernas a la silla y ocultando su cara enrojecida en ellas. Era un manojo de nervios, muy confundida.

-No te preocupes que por eso vinimos.

-¿Hmm?- levanto un poco la cabeza para verlos.

-Queremos ayudarte, así que seremos tus cupidos- dijo Hikaru guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Aww! ¡Qué romántico! Dos celestinos ayudando a la bella heroína, es como un cuento de hadas- dijo Renge con corazones en sus ojos. Yuuki no entendía lo que quiso decir, ninguno lo hizo, así que la dejaron en su mundo de ensueño.

-Pero…

-…tenemos algunas condiciones…

-…que te diremos más adelante pero la principal es…

-… que nuestras ordenes son absolutas y que debes obedecer no importa el que.

Silencio, los gemelos la miraban con superioridad. Ya la tenían en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

-Oh, es que queremos ver feliz a Tono…

-… y nos gusta ayudar a los más necesitados…

-…pero la razón más grande es que…

-Estamos aburridos- finalizaron al unisonó como si nada.

Ahí estaba el verdadero motivo, sabía que esos chicos no harían nada sin una razón. En especial si eso implicaba el ayudar a alguien.

_-Malditos egocéntricos…_

-No tienes que darnos una respuesta ahora mismo pero ten claro esto: a partir del lunes serás nuestro nuevo juguete personal- le dijeron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándole escalofríos.

Los chicos se retiraron y las chicas se quedaron en su lugar, mudas.

-... ¡Malditos demonios!- gruño volviendo a esconder su cabeza en sus piernas.

**Y hasta aqui llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios que son mas que bienvenidos ^^**

**Nos veremos a fines de esta semana.**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	4. Metamorfosis Forzada

**Hello~ Llegamos al fin de semana y como lo prometi les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D No saben lo feliz que hicieron sus reviews a esta loca amateur de escritora :'D a Cana Alverona-san: tus predicciones son mas que acertadas xD pero shhh! dejemos que la historia continue ne? ;) A Aby-Senpai: no te preocupes, a mi tambien me gusta TamakixHaruhi y por eso les tengo preparado algo en el siguiente capitulo xD A todos los demas, mucha muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdon por la pesima ortografia u.u Word no me avisas a veces para corregirle e.e (? Ok, los dejo para que lean xD  
**

**Capitulo 4: Metamorfosis forzada.**

En la tercera Sala de Música no había mucho movimiento. Tamaki estaba a cargo de un grupo de clientas por un lado, Haruhi y Mori por otro, Kyouya en sus acostumbradas cuentas, Renge terminando los detalles de algún Cosplay y Honey y Yuuki compartían unos pasteles de selva negra con cerezas, muy divertidos. Los gemelos, por otro lado, estaban enfrascados cada uno en distintas cosas pero con un punto en común.

-Ne Hikaru, ya paso una semana…

-Si… ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo ahora?- miro a su hermano quien le dedico la mas diabólica de sus sonrisas.

-Oh, yo creo que si- Hikaru sonrió de igual manera.

-¡Hey, Bradforth!- llamaron al unísono.

La susodicha se levanto y se acerco a su sillón, con cautela.

-¿Qué quieren?- evito mirarlos a los ojos, así había sido desde ese sábado en la Mansión.

-Nada en especial.

-Solo queríamos informarte que hoy saldríamos de paseo- sonrieron.

-¿Eh?

-Tú solo síguenos, no te preocupes.

Se levantaron y cada puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la salida pero Tamaki se puso en medio, bloqueando el paso.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡¿A dónde creen que llevan a mi hija?

-¿Oh? Pues a jugar, claro- dijeron al unísono.

-¡No les creo nada! Ustedes quieren abusar de ella ¿no es cierto?- empezó a patear el suelo-¡Pues no les dejare!

La aparto lejos del dúo, que estaba empezando a cabrearse. Yuuki estaba igual, la actitud del Rey a veces le daba dolor de cabeza y ganas de golpearlo, y esta era una de esas veces. Quería terminar con esa comedia improvisada lo antes posible antes de armar revuelo, así que pensó en usar la "Táctica especial de Honey-sempai".

-Oh pero yo quiero salir a jugar con Hikaru y Kaoru…- volteo para verlo directo a los ojos y ,tragándose todo su orgullo muy adentro, coloco sus manos cerradas debajo del mentón, giro un poco la cabeza a un lado, con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes dijo en tono infantil-…¿o acaso no puedo… Daddy?

Congelados, todos quedaron congelados ¿Desde cuándo la chica de hielo podía hacer esa expresión?

-¡Kawaii!- grito Tamaki abrazándola con fuerza y dando vueltas.

Los gemelos no podían dejar de verla, estaban realmente desconcertados. Yuuki lo noto, así que les dio una sonrisa de superioridad, muy tenebrosa ¡Todo era un acto!

-¡_Un demonio, es un pequeño demonio_!- pensaron a la vez.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos ya, tu también Renge- se zafo como pudo y tomo el brazo de su prima y salieron de la sala, seguidas por los chicos.

-Mitsukuni- llamo el moreno- no vuelvas a enseñarle algo así. No es correcto.

-¡Jo! Pero fue divertido…- recrimino el pequeño rubio haciendo pucheros.

Ya afuera de la Academia, los chicos recobraban el aliento después de la carrera.

-¡Qu-que quede claro! No lo hice por ustedes, solo quería salir de allí- dijo señalándolos con el dedo índice

-Sí, claro…

-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? -pregunto Renge

-Pues iremos de paseo, confía en nosotros- guiñaron el ojo al mismo tiempo. Otra vez un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña menor, eso era una mala señal

Horas después…

-Hikaru…Kaoru…cuando dijeron "salir de paseo" creo debieron decir ¡que iríamos a Paris!- se quejo Yuuki, tratando de reponerse después del improvisado viaje en jet privado.

-Pequeñeces, pequeñeces- dijo Hikaru agitando su mano en frente de su cara para quitarle importancia.

-Pero ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? Mira que marearse por un simple viaje en jet.

-Sí, si, es solo que las alturas no me sientan bien…pero bueno, me dirán porque estamos aquí-la curiosidad la carcomía. Pero no lo admitiría, mantuvo su mejor cara de poker para no mostrar interés.

-Bueno, eso es porque es hora de comenzar…- comenzó Kaoru, apoyándose en el barandal del balcón del hotel donde se encontraban en ese momento.

-…Con la operación "¡ataque al corazón!"- continuo Hikaru con una pose para acompañar el nombre.

-¡Y qué mejor manera de comenzar que con un cambio de imagen!- concluyo Renge.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también, Renge?

-Es que me explicaron todo en el viaje mientras tú dormías- dijo inocentemente- Pero me parece una fabulosa idea, será divertido.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Además, yo nunca acepte su proposición!

-Tampoco la negaste- remato el mayor de los hermanos. Touche, había dado en el blanco.

-No tengo ninguna intención de aliarme con ustedes en algo así- giro para quedar directo al frente del hermoso paisaje que brindaba la ciudad- Además… no hay certeza de que funcione…

-Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas, Yuu- Renge se posiciono a su lado, seria y confiada en sus palabras.

-Aun tienes tiempo de aceptar nuestra oferta, pero por el momento acepta nuestra oferta del cambio de imagen.

Yuuki miro nuevamente a su prima, dubitativa. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Su corazón seguía siendo una laguna emocional y la presión de los tres no era de mucha ayuda.

-No estoy segura sobre su plan pero… ¿un cambio de imagen?

-Así es. Veras, a todo chico le gusta una chica que se vea y actúe lindo.

-Tú ya eres muy linda-dijo Hikaru, Yuuki se sonroso por el cumplido- pero tu ropa no te ayuda.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando abajo al conjunto que usaba. Constaba de un jean gastado, una camiseta blanca manga corta holgada y una camisa a cuadros grises y violetas abierta sobre la anterior.

-Ugh… digamos que no va contigo pero con nuestra ayuda…-continuo Kaoru abrazándola por el cuello para quitarle la liga del cabello, este callo en casca a un lado, ella se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía, él lo noto- quedaras más que estupenda.

Deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y la liberó. Trato de golpearlo con el puño pero ya estaba bastante lejos. Era tentador el molestarla.

-¡Manos a la obra!- gritaron los tres. Yuuki pensó si no era demasiado tarde para regresar al jet privado para escapar.

La limusina de los Hitachiin los dejo al inicio de un brillante boulevard, en pleno centro de la ciudad parisina.

-Creemos que lo mejor para ti en si es un nuevo guardarropas.

-Y que el mejor lugar para conseguirlo es aquí.

-Oh…- quedo impactada por las luces y los colores llamativos de los aparadores. A simple vista se podía decir que el lugar era solo para la alta sociedad. Gucci, Armani, Louis Vuitton y Chanel se desplegaban con gracia en los aparadores.

Entraron a una tienda, después de caminar por un rato. Uno de los empleados se acerco de inmediato.

-Señores Hitachiin, que gusto verlos por aquí- dijo estrechando la mano de los chicos y haciendo una ligera reverencia a las chicas- ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-Bueno Paul, queremos un guardarropas nuevo para nuestra amiga- dijo Hikaru posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña menor.

El hombre la inspecciono de arriba abajo, luego miro atrás en busca de algo, miro de nuevo a los chicos y sonrió.

-Creo que sé lo que necesitan.

Les indico con el dedo que lo siguieran hasta llegar a un probador un poco más en el fondo de la tienda. Yuuki entro, los chicos se acomodaron en una mesa especial para los clientes a lo que le trajeron una taza de café a cada uno. Al poco tiempo llego el mismo vendedor con muchas prendas y accesorios de distintos estilos.

-Pruébese el que más le guste-sonrió y se retiro, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes solos en ese apartado.

Todas las prendas eran muy ostentosas o muy llamativas. Ninguna era lo que tenía en mente. Probó con unas faldas y blusas pero nada la convencían.

-Creo que encontré uno bueno- dijo corriendo las cortinas. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una calavera brillante en medio, una falda a cuadrille roja y negra y varias cadenas a un costado de esta, encima de la camiseta tenía un cinturón de cuero ancho con tachas metálicas incrustadas en él, para combinar el conjunto llevaba unas botas de cuero negro hasta por debajo de las rodillas y en la cabeza un gorro rojo de lana que le llegaba a la altura de las cejas. Un estilo muy rockero que de cierta forma no combinaba con sus facciones delicadas.

-Nah nah- negaron los tres, rotundamente, agitando la mano en frente de ellos.

Yuuki regreso al vestidor, bufando. Era muy difícil de complacer a la audiencia. Después de un rato los volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué les parece este?- salió del vestidor. Llevaba un vestido largo y holgado de distintos tonos de amarillo pero que predominaba el color azafrán, un chaleco largo de color marrón y varios cinturones de tela en naranja, dorado y ocre. En su cabello tenía una pañoleta cubriéndolo en tonos naranja y rojo. Era un perfecto atuendo hippie.

Los chicos la miraron y después de un momento levantaron los dedos en Ve.

-Amor y paz- se burlaron los gemelos

Roló los ojos y volvió a entrar, tomando ese comentario como una negativa. Renge comenzó a caminar y mirar los distintos trajes que había colgados y en maniquíes. Uno de ellos llamo su atención, los descolgó y lo paso a su prima a través de la cortina.

-Oye, pruébate este- dijo Renge entregándole el conjunto tapado por un plástico oscuro que no dejaba ver su contenido- Estoy segura que te quedara bien.

-¿D-de donde sacaste esto?-dijo del otro lado de la cortina.

-Tú solo pruébatelo- dijo regresando a su asiento.

Finalmente salió del pequeño cuartito, quitándole el aliento a los presentes. Llevaba un conjunto de falda y camisa larga, la camisa era blanca con puntillas en el cuello cerrado por un lazo azul oscuro. La falda comenzaba a principios de la cintura, enmarcándola, de un gris opaco muy elevado que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna con varias capas de tul abajo. Debajo de la falda tenía unas medias azul oscuro que cubría sus piernas por completo pero que a la vez las estilizaba. Su cabello estaba solo sujeto por una vincha del mismo tono que el lazo de su cuello.

-¡Aprobado!- asintieron los gemelos levantando los pulgares.

-¡Que linda! Pareces una linda Lolita- se emocionó la castaña mayor.

-¡N-no!, creo que mejor no- dijo regresando rápidamente al cuartito. Los demás se dejaron caer en sus respectivos asientos, resignados. Esta parecía una tarea imposible.

-¿Cómo vas con eso Yuuki?- Preguntaron ya cansados de esperar más de una hora por ella.

-Creo que… Creo que lo encontré- corrió la cortina del probador.

La castaña llevaba una blusa de manga corta de color piel que se ajustaba solo en el busto y el resto caía libremente como un vestido, llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas. Encima traía un chaleco negro con detalles en dorado, corto hasta media cintura. Debajo del final de la blusa se divisaba un pantalón corto negro de raso, que llegaba hasta el comienzo del muslo, dejando al aire sus finas y blancas piernas. Todo el conjunto era similar a su estilo pero mucho más femenino, sin mencionar que remarcaba su silueta, bien proporcionada.

Los gemelos quedaron embelesados ante esa visión. Renge estaba muy emocionada mas nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué opinan?

-¡Good job!- dijeron los tres levantando los pulgares

-¿En serio?- pregunto ilusionada. Los demás asintieron, aun embelesados- ¡Qué bien!

Escogieron un par de conjuntos más y unos vestidos de noche, solo por si acaso. Satisfechos con la compra, recorrieron un poco más la amplia peatonal hasta que algo llamo la atención de la Otaku.

-¡Hey, Yuuki! Mira, es tía Heirin- dijo señalando a un cartel en lo alto de un edificio. Los demás pararon para observarlo mejor.

En él se mostraba a una mujer sosteniendo un pequeño frasco de lo que suponían era perfume. La mujer era sumamente hermosa, sus cabellos color chocolate caían en una perfecta cascada enmarcando un juvenil rostro, sus ojos azules eran tan claros que hipnotizaban con sus destellos de luz. Todo en ella daba la ilusión de estar admirando a un ángel. Era una imagen digna de contemplar.

-¿Ella es tu madre?

-Sí, así es- contesto llena de orgullo.

Observaron el anuncio una vez más. Luego a la chica a su lado. La semejanza era increíble, la mujer del anuncio y ella eran casi iguales, la única diferencia era en el color del cabello y en las expresiones faciales, que en la mujer eran ligeramente más suaves. No había duda que eran madre e hija.

En eso un pensamiento vino a la cabeza de ambos pelirrojos: Si esa era su madre, entonces con un par de años mas, Yuuki seria…

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la súbita imagen de una Yuuki más madura y más desarrollada. Una imagen muy… _tentadora_.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la chica en cuestión cuando noto que ambos estaban tan rojos como el color de sus cabellos.

-¡Nada, nada, nada, nada!- negaron sin mucho éxito

-Par de raros…

-Bien, ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Renge

-Oh… que tal si vamos a por la lencería- dijeron ambos son una sonrisa lujuriosa fingida.

-¡Ni en sueños!- empezó a sentir el calor en cara nuevamente.

-De acuerdo… ¡a por los trajes de baño, entonces!- dijeron de nuevo, tomándola cada uno de un brazo.

-¡Noooo!

El pequeño grupo empezó a tomar carrera, llamando la atención de más de uno. En especial por la chica que trataba de huir de ellos. Y la tarde apenas comenzaba...

**Y hasta aqui llegamos ^^ En el proximo capitulo al fin tendremos un poco de TamakixHaruhi :D nos veremos pronto!**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	5. Problemas en la Noria¿Augurio de guerra?

**Hello****~! Gus Puckle presente y al frente! (?) al fin esta aqui! un capitulo especial que me gusto mucho escribir ^^ Al final de este les dejare unas notas e informacion sobre las siguientes acctualizaciones. Ahora, disfruten el capitulo**

**Los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori-sama. Yuuki y la historia me pertenecen a mi.**

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en la Noria ¿Augurio de guerra?**

-Esos gemelos…- murmuro para sí mismo Tamaki, apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha, dejando todo el peso de su brazo caer sobre el brazo de un sillón individual.

-¿Qué tanto murmura, senpai?- cuestiono Haruhi entregándole una taza de té- parece molesto por algo.

-¡Es por culpa de esos endemoniados gemelos!- chillo, dejando la taza en una mesita a su lado.

-¿Que hicieron ahora? ¿Volvieron a poner pimienta en su té? ¿O acaso te convencieron de nuevo para que hicieras un cosplay de Sumo?- pregunto con calma, estaban tan acostumbrados a esas continuas jugarretas que ya no eran ninguna novedad.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo exasperado- ¡ese par están llevando por mal camino a mi hija!

-¿Oh? –dijo aun sin entender del todo, pero sintió una ligera molesta en la boca del estomago. Una sensación extraña que amenazaba por querer subir

-¡Escucha esto, Haruhi! Hace unos días atrás…

-Flash back-

-¡Buenos días!- saludo cantarín el rubio, entrando a la sala de música-¿Eh?

Paró en seco cuando sintió una presión en su tobillo. De pronto sintió como una montaña de harina caía sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Seguido vinieron huevos, estrellando sobre su cabeza. Era todo un menjurje.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho sempai!- se acerco Yuuki realmente apenada, tendiéndole una toalla- Eso no era para usted, era para Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿Eh?- solo eso pudo articular, desconcertado.

-¿Así que eso era para nosotros?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, apareciendo por detrás del rubio.

-Pues es más que obvio, era un agradecimiento por lo de Paris- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Aun te falta mucho que aprender para jugarnos una broma, mocosa- dijeron mientras jalaban una mejilla cada uno- pero pronto aprenderás

-¿Quién quisiera aprender algo de ustedes? ¡Idiotas!- se zafo del agarre, masajeando sus hinchadas mejillas, para luego sacarle la lengua.

Tamaki quedo allí, solo y sucio, sin entender lo que había pasado

-Fin Flash Back-

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Esos dos son muy mala influencia para ella!- se quejo de nuevo, cruzando los brazos y rechinando los dientes.

-Pero si lo piensas bien, solo estaban jugando ¿no lo crees?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero…!

- No deberías de interferir en asuntos ajenos, senpai, además no están haciendo ningún mal.

-En realidad- intervino Kyouya- desde que esos tres están juntos, las ganancias de los gemelos bajaron en un 7% debido a sus juegos con alguien ajeno a las clientas y su rendimiento con ellas ha bajado un poco también.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo! Es más ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de maldad estarán haciendo ahora mismo?

-Por eso no te preocupes, que están terminando un trabajo de historia que nos asignaron hoy y Yuuki los está ayudando.

-¡Y hasta la tienen haciendo sus mandados! Tenemos que hacer algo lo antes posible.

-Senpai, insisto, debería dejarlos en paz…- Haruhi estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda, molesta pero aun no sabía la causa de ello. Así había sido desde unas semanas atrás.

Pero el rubio no escuchaba, es más, ya estaba formulando los últimos detalles de su plan para separar al recién formado trío.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo finalmente- Esto es lo que haremos…

Las clientas se habían marchado ya y la reunión semanal del club daba comienzo con Tamaki liderándola. Se tocaron temas triviales como los postres, aperitivos y bebidas para la próxima semana. Todo iba como de costumbre hasta que Tamaki decidió soltar la gran noticia.

-¿Quieres traer una Feria…-comenzó Kaoru

-… a la Academia?- continuo Hikaru.

-… ¿estás demente?- sentenciaron el trío en cuestión, con poco tacto.

Pero no eran los únicos en pensar eso ¿Esa era su brillante idea para separarlos? Viese por donde lo viese, no podían encontrarle sentido.

-¡Por lo contrario!- dijo elevando el dedo índice, en pose-¡Es una de mis brillantes ideas!

Escalofrío grupal. Todo el grupo miro al chico de gafas en busca de una explicación, no era posible que dejara que el Rey se saliera con las suyas. Pero Kyouya se limito a sonreír. Mala señal, estaban solos en esto.

-Verán- prosiguió el rubio-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos algún evento al aire libre y pensé ¿Por qué no una Feria de Plebeyos? Así podremos divertirnos y haremos que Haruhi se sienta más a gusto al mismo tiempo.

La mencionada no pudo más que golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Por favor no me involucres en tus planes- dijo secamente.

-Como sea, cada uno de nosotros estará a cargo de algún puesto diferente e iremos rotando turnos, así también podremos disfrutar de la Feria como es debido.

Después de organizar quien haría que, la reunión dio por finalizada. Cada uno se fue por su lado pero antes de que el rubio se marchara, Kyouya lo retuvo.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo planeas separarlos?- dijo señalando al ahora cuarteto, con Renge entre ellos.

-Oh… bueno…

-Todavía no pensaste en eso ¿no es así? Todo el asunto de la feria es solo para tu mero entretenimiento.

-… tal vez- dijo haciendo morritos.

El pelinegro estampo su libreta en la cara de su amigo. Realmente dudaba de su capacidad mental.

-¡No te enojes! Te aseguro que yo mismo me encargare de ellos- le guiño el ojo y se fue.

El rumor sobre que el Host Club montaría una Feria Plebeya se esparció como pólvora por la Academia. Para el momento del gran evento, muchas alumnas, fanáticas e incluso miembros de la población masculina acudieron para comprobar si era verdad o no.

El Rey se había lucido por no decir que fue a los extremos. Una buena parcela del patio trasero de la institución era ahora el campo de concentración donde residía la Feria, con puestos de comida típica, de adivinación, para probar la suerte y también varios juegos como la ruleta, tazas giratorias y, el favorito del Rey, la noria. Además de tener a su disposición varios caballos y ponis para dar paseos en pareja o en grupo.

Pero esta feria de plebeya solo tenía el nombre. Todas las tiendas estaban compuestas por telas del más fino terciopelo, adornadas con borlas y puntillas doradas. La comida no era más que los más finos entremeses y tartaletas preparados por los chefs más prestigiados de toda Asia. Incluso, los decorados de los juegos mecánicos seguían los patrones de lo último en decorado artístico. Todo era tan refinado y delicado que no parecía para nada una Feria común y corriente.

_-¿Dónde quedo lo de "Plebeyo"?-_ pensó Haruhi resignada, terminando de acomodar el moño rojo en su cuello.

Habían acordado que los chicos, incluida Haruhi, usarían un conjunto de blazer blanco con rayas verticales rojas, pantalón blanco a juego y un moño rojo en lugar de corbata. Honey-sempai se salió con la suya y uso un disfraz de traje completo de osito, ya que estaría a cargo de los animales y los paseos así que él quería estar acorde a la ocasión.

En lo que respecta a las primas, Yuuki estaría a cargo de la tienda de adivinación, leyendo las cartas y las manos de los clientes, por lo tanto tendría que usar, muy a su pesar, un disfraz de gitana. Este constaba de una blusa blanca holgada de hombros descubiertos, una falda larga violeta con un cinturón de tela verde esmeralda atada a la cintura y una pañoleta azul para cubrir su cabeza. Y en lo que constaba a Renge, no desperdiciaría la ocasión para hacer gala de su vasta colección de Cosplay y disfraces temáticos.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra humilde Feria! ¡Pasen y diviértanse!- dijo Tamaki en frente de la multitud.

Poco a poco la gente se esparció por las distintas tiendas. Las risas y los grititos de alegría comenzaron a inundar el lugar. Era una atmosfera de mucha alegría.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas ahora Haruhi?- dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica que estaba a un lado del puesto de comida- ¡Verdad que soy un genio!

-Debo admitir que esto es realmente divertido- dijo sonriendo y ofreciendo de su plato de bocadillos al superior.

Este se sorprendió pero, sonrojado, acepto con alegría.

-Eh… um… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?- dijo nervioso.

-Claro- dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que las esperanzas de Tamaki se elevaran a lo más alto- de todos modos tenemos que monitorear el lugar así que sería bueno comenzar de una vez.

Y así como subieron, sus esperanzas bajaron al subsuelo. Pero no le importaba porque al fin podría pasar tiempo de calidad con su persona especial.

Comenzaron a rondar entre las tiendas, parando de vez en cuando para jugar en alguna atracción. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro sin necesidad de hablar de nada en especial, solo el caminar juntos, el uno al lado del otro era más que suficiente.

Era un sentimiento muy cálido que Haruhi sintió como nostálgico, añorado. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron los dos solos, sin interrupciones ni molestias.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Ese sentimiento amargo del otro día ya estaba en el pasado, pensó, quedando my atrás en el tiempo. A pesar de aún no saber la razón de ese sentimiento extraño, estaba feliz por no sentir su presencia en su pecho de nuevo. Tal vez se debía a un resfriado o alergia de temporada…

Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las tiendas donde se concentraba la mayoría de la población masculina. Eso era muy sospechoso ya que no habían preparado nada especial en particular, se acercaron para ver cuál era el motivo y notaron que se trataba de la tienda de adivinación.

-_Yuuki…-_ pensó un poco molesta Haruhi.

Ambos trataron de adentrarse más pero no pudieron debido a la gran cantidad de gente. Entre empujones lograron llegar hasta la entrada para ser testigos de lo que pasaba.

Yuuki estaba claramente irritada, y como no estarlo si el chico que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, y al igual que los demás presentes, no dejaba de echarle miradas lujuriosas y de querer manosearla.

-Y dime, preciosa, que más ves en mi futuro…-dijo el chico de enfrente con voz seductora, estirando su brazo para poder tocar su mano sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, señor, veo una extracción quirúrgica de su hombría… más pronto de lo que cree-siseó, retirando mas su mano

-Que cruel… dime ¿no hay acaso un cita en mi futuro…- al fin pudo alcanzar su mano-… contigo?

La vena en la frente de Yuuki se enmarco, por la rabia. Quito su mano de la mesa y se levanto de su asiento de un salto, dándoles a los presentes una gélida mirada.

-No, no la hay- dirigiéndose a los demás- Y mi turno por hoy ya termino.

Estaba por salir por un costado de la tienda pero el cliente la retuvo, sosteniéndola con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¡Tú no te vas hasta que yo lo diga!

-Señor… por favor, se lo advierto…- dijo con una increíble calma.

-¡¿O qué?!¡¿Llamaras a tus amiguitos del Club?!- dijo apretando con más fuerza- ¿Y qué harán? ¿Invitarme a tomar el té?

Todos explotaron en carcajadas, todos menos Tamaki y Haruhi. El rubio estaba que explotaba de la cólera. Se lanzo a correr para poner a ese tipo en su lugar pero Haruhi lo retuvo del brazo. La cuestiono con la mirada, ella le indico que siguiera mirando.

La chica, a pesar de las burlas y del fuerte agarre, no se había movido ni dicho nada. Hasta ese mismo segundo, que su enojo estaba a punto de explotar.

-Que conste que se lo advertí- dijo con la más inocente de sus sonrisas, dejando desconcertados a todos.

Con su mano libre, tomo la muñeca desocupada del chico y le hizo una llave a la espalda. Cuando éste la libero de su agarre, ella sujeto la otra muñeca para darle un giro rápido que casi lo hizo volar en su lugar y chocar de lleno el suelo con el rostro. Los presentes quedaron anonadados.

El chico salió corriendo y gritando espantado, seguido de los demás hombres que estaban allí.

-Such a pussy…- se le escapo en su idioma natal y después volteo a ver a los Host que aun estaban sorprendidos por su accionar.

-¿Qu-que…?- trataron de articular.

-Oh, eso fue "maniobra especial de defensa personal", cortesía de Mori-senpai- dijo levantando dos dedos para formar el signo de la paz, como si nada. Ahí notaron como su muñeca empezaba tomar color y a hincharse.

-¿E-estas bien?- pregunto alterado el rubio que tomo su brazo para examinar la herida.

-Sí, no duele casi nada.

-Debemos ponerle hielo, ahora mismo- dijo Haruhi tomándola de la otra mano y arrastrándola hasta una tienda mas apartada del resto que era de uso exclusivo del Host Club.

Los tres llegaron rápidamente y se dieron con que los gemelos estaban ahí descansando. Al verlos llegar, se levantaron de sus asientos. Cuando se percataron de la muñeca de la castaña, la separaron de inmediato de Haruhi.

-¡Yuuki! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto uno de ellos alterado.

-Nada, solo me encargué de un pequeño problema con un cliente de manos largas.

-Ven aquí- dijo el otro llevándola adentro de la tienda.

La sentaron en una banqueta de allí mientras le colocaban un ungüento y le masajeaban la zona afectada.

-Au au ¡au!- se quejo entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-Eso te pasa por querer hacer las cosas por tu cuenta- le recrimino Hikaru mientras terminaba de masajear, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

-Pues pude sola, no había necesidad de molestar a nadie más.

-¡No digas eso!- exigió Kaoru, vendando la muñeca- esta vez tuviste suerte de no lastimarte más pero la próxima vez ¿Qué pasara? ¿Crees que serás capaz de solucionarlo tu sola de nuevo?

Yuuki no dijo nada, Tamaki y Haruhi la observaban atentos. Era como un dejavú, pensando en lo que había sucedido en la playa, tiempo atrás.

Tamaki le dio un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a la chica de pelo corto a su lado. Estaba muy atenta a la respuesta que su compañera diría, esperando que no cometiera su mismo error. Tamaki sonrió inconscientemente, regresando su atención a los tres chicos frente a él.

-Confía en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- continúo Kaoru, colocando una bolsa con hielo sobre el vendaje para bajar la hinchazón- La próxima vez que estés en problemas, llámanos y estaremos contigo de inmediato.

Yuuki asintió, sonriendo. Kaoru apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza y le dio pequeñas palmaditas. Se sentía muy cálido.

-Buena chica- sonrió

- Bien, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta- sugirió Hikaru.

Entonces a Tamaki le golpeo de lleno la realidad. Sin darse cuenta estaba impulsando lo que en un principio había planeo detener.

-¡Esperen!- los detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los pelirrojos.

-Etto…

No sabía que decir. No quería que esos tres siguieran juntos pero no había planeado nada en si para separarlos. En un principio pensó que con todo lo de la Feria podría mantenerlos ocupados para así ganar tiempo y planear algo bueno pero su plan fracaso, estaba nulo, no se le ocurría nada de nada.

Como los chicos no obtuvieron una respuesta clara, siguieron caminando. Tamaki estaba desesperado.

-_¡Piensa, Tamaki, piensa!-_ se recrimino asimismo- ¡Esperen un minuto!

-¿Y ahora qué?- cuestionaron de nuevo fastidiados.

-Yuuki no puede ir con ustedes…- comenzó, tratando de idear algo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron desconcertados.

-Porque…

-Senpai…-le llamo Haruhi, sin éxito. Ese extraños sentimiento estaba regresando a ella ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pero más importante ¿Por qué aparecía justo ahora?

-Ella no puede ir con ustedes porque…porque… ¡porque ella prometió subir a la Noria conmigo!

-¿Eh?- dijeron los cuatro.

Rápidamente el rubio tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr en dirección al juego mecánico.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con Tono?- se cuestionaron los gemelos, mas para ellos mismos. Ahí comprendieron las palabras del superior.

- Espera ¿Acaso dijo…

-…. La Noria?- se miraron por un segundo y luego salieron disparados en su búsqueda. Debían detenerlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Si Yuuki subía a ese juego…

Haruhi se quedo en su lugar, mirando el camino que dejaron los dos chicos al salir corriendo. La presión en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte. Estaba molesta, furiosa por no saber el por qué de su dolor constante, el por qué de la nada sentía un vacio en el estomago, el por qué ella también quería salir corriendo pero lejos de allí. Y el no saber nada la enfurecía mucho más. Lo único que tenía claro era que eso no era una alergia.

Tamaki y Yuuki pararon ante el imponente juego, llegaron hasta el principio de la cola y se metieron enfrente de un grupo de chicas que estaban a punto de subir a una capsula. Ya dentro de la pequeña capsula, el rubio miro a su amigo que estaba parado justo al lado de la puerta, mirándolo desconcertado.

-Lo siento Kyouya, pero necesito subir de inmediato-dijo cerrando la puerta y haciéndole señas de que encendiera la maquinaria de una vez.

Ya cuando sintió el reducido lugar moverse, pudo respirar aliviado. Se pego a la ventanilla para ver si había señal de los gemelos y efectivamente, ellos llegaron al lugar cuando la pequeña capsula adquiría mas altura. Tamaki les mostro la lengua, a modo triunfal.

-_Bien, bien, aquí ya no nos alcanzaran_- pensó girando para ver a su acompañante- Aquí hay una linda vista ¿no crees?

-S-si…

-¿Sucede algo?

-N-no, nada…

Mentira. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Aun trataba de procesar como había llegado a parar en este tipo de situación. Llego a la conclusión de que no había sentido en nada.

-Senpai…-le llamo, juntando todo el valor que pudo.

-¿Si?- dijo tomando asiento enfrente de ella. Esto hizo que se colorearan sus mejillas un poco, por los nervios

-¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?

-Pues… para protegerte de ellos- dijo mirando por la ventanilla, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De quién?- pregunto. De pronto sintió algo en su estomago subir y bajar. Las nausees estaban haciendo acto de presencia. Tan oportunas como siempre, pensó.

Puso su mano sobre su boca y trato de disimular pero no sabría hasta cuándo podría resistir. El movimiento del juego era muy brusco y ella muy débil en lo que a alturas se trataba.

- De Hikaru y Kaoru- sentencio. Yuuki seguía sin comprender, así que prosiguió- es que me temo que ellos pueden ser muy malas influencias para ti.

-¿Eh? Pero… ellos no son malas personas… es verdad que les gusta bromear pero… me cuidan y se preocupan por mi- los retorcijones iban en aumento, el aire comenzaba a escasear-… y por eso les estoy muy… agradecida.

-Lo sé pero… como padre me preocupo por ti y por la gente a quien aprecio, haría lo mismo con Haruhi si es necesario.

Eso, de algún modo, le dio la fuerza para mantener la compostura por un rato. Algo en sus palabras no estaba claro. O más bien, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

-Ya le dije que… no soy su hija- dijo un poco bajo.

-Si lo sé pero eres como una hija para mí- sonrió- y no quisiera que algo malo te sucediese- poso una mano sobre su cabeza, de igual forma que lo hizo Kaoru, pero se sintió diferente. Su calidez era diferente, la calidez que emanaba la mano del rubio muchacho le era familiar pero no tenia cabeza para recordar.

Necesitaba bajar de allí cuanto antes.

-No se preocupe por mí, yo estoy… muy bien al lado de Hikaru y Kaoru- dijo en un impulso, ya no pensaba con claridad, el aire le faltaba mas y mas y los dolores iban en picada arriba y abajo, como si de un juego se tratase.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-pregunto alarmado al notar la palidez de la chica y que estaba empezaba a sudar frio. Ella negó con la cabeza, escondiéndola entre las piernas.

Tamaki se acerco a la ventanilla para hacerle señas a Kyouya de que los bajara. Este, captando el mensaje, le dio órdenes al hombre que manejaba la máquina para que acelerara la velocidad y que se detuviese cuando sus amigos hicieran contacto con el suelo.

La maquina comenzó a moverse con mas brusquedad, empeorando la condición de la chica. Se aferro más y más a sus piernas. El rubio no sabía que mas hacer para ayudar a su "hija", se sentía impotente.

Ni bien tocaron el suelo, él le ayudo a salir de allí, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Ella trato de caminar por su cuenta pero el mareo la hizo pisar en falso y casi caer.

-¡Yuuki!- gritaron los gemelos acercándose a los dos, separándola del superior.

Hikaru la sostuvo con fuerza por los brazos al notar que la chica no disponía de mucha fuerza para caminar. Estaba pálida, temblaba, y no podía respirar bien. Rápidamente la llevaron de regreso a la tiendo de descanso, seguidos por Tamaki por atrás. Kyouya y Haruhi se quedaron allí para calmar a los presentes que habían presenciado todo.

-De pronto se puso así, yo no… yo no sé qué es lo que le sucedió…- trato de excusarse Tamaki pero enmudeció cuando los gemelos le dieron una mirada penetrante, asesina.

-¡Tu… eres… un grandísimo idiota!-gritaron a la vez, coléricos.

Dejaron a la chica recostada en la banqueta y se pararon uno al lado del otro enfrentando a su superior. Ya no les importaba si él fuese el hijo del Director o el Rey del Host Club, estaban enfurecidos a más no poder.

-Pe-pero… yo no… -trato de decir el rubio

-¡Si te hubieras tomado el trabajo de conocer aunque sea un poco a tu _hija_- comenzó el mayor, resaltando la última palabra- sabrías que tiene nauseas por el movimiento! ¡Todo tipo de viajes en alturas la enferman!

- ¡Por tu culpa incluso casi la matas de un ataque de pánico!-continuo el menor- Pero no ¡Tuviste que arrastrarla contigo a esa máquina infernal por tu maldito capricho!

-¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡No te metas con nuestro juguete!- repitieron a la vez.

Estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre el chico como lobos a su presa cuando algo los detuvo por detrás. Yuuki estaba de pie a duras penas y los sostenía a ambos por el dobladillo del saco. Tamaki no reacciono ante nada, estaba estupefacto por lo que había escuchado, y se sentía culpable por la estupidez que había cometido. Otra vez sus impulsos casi lastimaron a alguien.

-Basta- dijo angustiada- ya es suficiente.

-Pero—

-No fue su culpa, él no sabía nada.

-Pero aun así—

-Aun así, debí detenerlo, pero no lo hice. Es mi culpa, no suya. Así que deténganse- los miro a ambos, con mucha suplica en sus ojos, conteniendo las lagrimas- Por favor, no peleen…

Volvieron a su postura anterior pero le dieron una última mirada asesina. Tamaki se sentía cada vez más culpable.

-Senpai- le dijo la chica- será mejor que se valla… por favor…

El chico asintió sin hablar ni mirarlos a los ojos, en cuanto se marcho la chica pudo respirar un poco mas aliviada. Su cuerpo aun temblaba, su respiración era entrecortada y las nauseas no daban tregua. Sabía que el susto no se iría así como así.

De pronto sintió un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Kaoru…?- parpadeo un par de vez.

No obtuvo respuesta pero en su lugar, el pelirrojo se aferro más a su cuello escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha. Su aferro eran tan fuerte que era como si temiese que la chica se desvaneciera en cualquier momento de sus brazos. Hikaru miró a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido, pero no se alejo de ellos.

-Temíamos… -el menor rompió el silencio- temíamos que algo malo te hubiera pasado…

Yuuki poso sus manos sobre su espalda correspondiendo el abrazo y sintió el cuerpo de Kaoru más próximo al suyo, sentía su respiración agitada por la carrera y su corazón acelerado pero más que nada sentía su cuerpo temblar. Él temblaba igual que ella y por la misma razón: miedo. Miedo de perderse el uno al otro.

-Pero no paso nada… Yo estoy aquí…- se alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos y contemplar su palidez, no quería verlo así y menos a causa suya- todo está bien ahora ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió tratando de animarlo.

El chico le sonrió de lado y la volvió a abrazar con la misma fuerza. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Hikaru toma la mano de Yuuki y la atrajo asía él. La sujeto con ambos brazos por la espalda pero puso una mano sobre su cabeza, pegándola a su pecho. Como si quisiera esconderla de los demás.

-La próxima vez que ese pervertido se acerque…- dijo apoyando su mentón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza- …huye lo más lejos que puedas.

-De acuerdo- rio por lo bajo aferrándose a su blazer, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Los tres se sentaron en la banque de la tienda, Yuuki en medio de ambos con el brazo de Kaoru alrededor de sus hombros protegiéndola del frio de la recién caída noche. Estaban a la espera de que los demás terminaran sus respectivos turnos para poder irse a casa.

Por su lado, la muchacha estaba recobrando la normalidad y ya no había indicios de las malditas nauseas. Se sentía mucho mejor, tal vez se debía a la protección que los chicos le brindaban en ese momento o tal vez por el hecho de que casi se meten en una pelea por defenderla. Se sentía bien, feliz se atrevería a decir.

-Yuuki…-dijo Haruhi acercándose a los tres-¿podemos hablar… a solas?

-Claro- la chica se levanto, viendo que los chicos no estaban seguros, les hizo la señal de paz para tranquilizarlos.

Las dos muchachas caminaron por entre la multitud de gente hasta llegar a la otra punta de la feria, donde casi no había nadie y la iluminación era escasa. Haruhi paró en seco, dándole la espalda. No dijo nada solo se quedo allí viendo a la nada.

Yuuki se abrazo a sí misma debido a la fuerte brisa que soplaba, no había casi tiendas que pudieran resguardarlas del viento. El silencio la comenzaba a incomodar.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto, era inusual que la chica de orbes chocolate quisiera separarse tanto de los demás solo por una charla.

Esta giro al fin para verla cara a cara. La mirada de la morena era seria y sombría. ¿Acaso estaba enfadada?

-… Es sobre Tamaki-senpai –dijo finalmente.

**¡Y hasta aqui llegamos! Soy mala no? jo jo (?) Bueno, bueno, como les dije al principio, les informare un poco sobre como seran las actualizaciones: a partir de la semana entrante las actualizaciones seran entre los dias viernes o sabado por la noche (soy ForeverAlone nunca salgo xD )Hoy es un caso especia, lo subi antes por estaba aburrida pero esta semana es mi ultima semana de vacaciones antes de regresar al calbario alias la universidad asi que voy a escribir lo mas que pueda en este tiempo (ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 8 wiii~) Con respecto al capitulo 6, puede que tarde hasta el domingo o lunes para subirlo ya que mi editora en jefe, alias mi prima, tiene que leerlo antes para darle el visto bueno, es que el capitulo siquiente es un poco emocional y quiero asegrarme qe todo este bien claro para ustedes xD. Creo que eso es todo...**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Hacen feliz a esta pobre desquiciada TwT (?) Si tienen alguna duda o quieran saber algo, no duden en preguntar ;D**

**Hasta la proxima semana!~**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	6. El ojo del Huracán

**Hello!~ Primero que nada, les pido mil disculpas por las demoras, primero por que Internet me abandono el viernes por la mañana y recién anoche regreso, y otra por que mi editora no quiso corregir este capitulo (ya me encargare d ella mas tarde -sonrisa siniestra-) Bueno, debo admitir que este capitulo fue uno de los mas difíciles de escribir para mi, las palabras no salían como yo quería e intente cambiarlas varias veces pero aun así salio algo mas o menos decente (?) si o si tenia que escribir este capitulo para darle sentido a los proximos capítulos aunque aun no estoy del todo conforme del resultado.**

**Como sea, dejare que ustedes juzguen eso :) Lean las notas al final del capitulo! Enjoy~**

**Los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori, a mi me pertenecen solo Yuuki y la historia.**

**Capitulo 6: El ojo del Huracán.**

-… Es sobre Tamaki-senpai –dijo finalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay sobre él?

Haruhi trababa de elegir bien sus palabras. Aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que quería decir en ese momento. No se reconocía a ella misma, actuando por meros impulsos. Tartamudeó hasta que pudo formar una oración.

-Tamaki-senpai puede ser my ingenuo e impulsivo a veces pero… pero el definitivamente es una buena persona con buenas intenciones…

-Lo sé…- Yuuki pensó que tal vez la morena trataba de disculparse en lugar del superior por lo ocurrido en la Noria, si ese era el caso lo mejor sería detenerla y explicar que todo estaba bien- lo entiendo, no tienes que-

-Por eso mismo no quiero que sufra- la interrumpió sin escuchar lo que decía. Eso dejo desconcertada a la castaña. Si no era una disculpa entonces ¿De qué estaba hablando?- Si tu… si tu te acercas mas a él entonces…

-Espera, no comprendo…

-Si tú te acercas mas, puede salir lastimado.

-¿Qué?

-Q-que n-no quiero que salga lastimo y… lo que quiero decir es…-puso los dedos sobre las sienes para concentrarse mejor, ni ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Era como un tren acabara de perder el control y un manojo de palabras sin sentido saliera a tropel de su boca-…Ugh…

-Haruhi-san…- trato de acercarse con cuidado. Estaba muy preocupada por su compañera. A pesar de que la conocía por muy poco tiempo, sabía muy bien que era una persona sensata y racional; sin embargo la persona en frente suyo no era la misma Haruhi que conoció en un principio-…Haruhi-san… ¿acaso crees que lastimare a Tamaki-senpai? – pregunto al azar.

-No… pero…

-¿Entonces qué? No logro entenderte.

-Que no te acerques a él…

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque… porque…- Eso mismo quería saber, ¿Por qué no le quería cerca de Tamaki?

-¿Por qué?- repitió con calma. Haruhi estaba cada vez mas alterada- Haruhi-san ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Que te alejes… -repitió exasperada.

-Pero dime por qué- tantas vueltas al asunto no llevaban a ningún lado pero no dejaría las cosas así como así, era demasiado testaruda para hacerlo- Dime la razón, Haruhi-san

-¡Porque no quiero que lo apartes de mi!- exploto finalmente.

Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas, la morena más que nada.

Era como si de repente una tenue luz se alzara en lo más oscuro de su mente, despejando cualquier idea que rondara por allí. Ahora todo estaba claro. Por eso sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que el rubio estaba con su nueva compañera, por eso se enfadaba con tanta facilidad y sin razón. Por eso apreciaba mucho más los momentos que compartía con el superior.

Cubrió su boca con su mano cuando sintió que un calor sofocante subía a su rostro. Había hecho un descubrimiento muy importante pero no terminaba de procesarlo, más bien le costaba admitirlo ¿Ella estaba… _celosa_?

-¿Haruhi… san?- la castaña la saco de sus cavilaciones. Yuuki parecía estar tan confundida como ella misma.

-¡O-olvida lo que dije!-dijo sacudiendo las manos de frente en forma de negación- Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Salió corriendo por el mismo camino que tomaron para llegar.

Yuuki no entendía nada de nada. Se quedo allí de pie tratando de procesar lo sucedido pero aun no tenía claro algo ¿Qué quería decir con "apartarlo de ella"?

Cuando los clientes se marcharon y los Host se reunieron de nuevo en la tienda, Yuuki obligo a los gemelos a hacer las paces con Tamaki. No podría dejar las cosas así como estaban y ellos, muy a regañadientes, aceptaron.

Entre charla y charla, Yuuki no dejaba de ver a Haruhi. Estaba ruborizada y se movía con nerviosismo, mirando de un lado a otro pero siempre en dirección a Tamaki. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de alguien, el rubor aumento su tonalidad. No le dijo nada. Sabía que si hablaba, ella huiría como una liebre asustada.

En su lugar, se puso a reflexionar sobre las palabras que dijo Haruhi. "¡No quiero que lo apartes de mi!" Lo único que se le ocurrió que sería lo más probable fue solo una idea, que Haruhi… estaba enamorada de Tamaki.

Suspiro agotada. Necesitaba regresar a casa, no podía concentrarse en un ambiente tan ruidoso como ese.

Ya en su habitación, se tumbo en la cama con un pijama de tela ligera.

Retomando sus cavilaciones, pensó de nuevo en Haruhi y que si ese era el caso, que Haruhi estuviera enamorada de Tamaki, entonces ella debía haberla visto como una amenaza, una rival quizás. La verdad no estaba segura, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre ese complejo tema del "amor".

-¡Yuu-chan!- irrumpió en el lugar Renge con unos CD en mano y un tazón de fresas cubiertas en chocolates- ¡Tengo el nuevo Uki-Doki Memorial! Tenemos que jugarlo ahora ¡Oh! Los gráficos son sin duda espectaculares ¡mi querido Miyabi-kun se ve tan genial!

Yuuki no le prestó atención y dejo que instalara el juego en la consola enfrente de ella. Tomo una fresa del tazón y retomo sus pensamientos. El tema realmente le carcomía en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?

Miro a su prima, pensativa. Trago la fresa y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirándola fijamente.

-Renge… ¿Qué sabes sobre el amor?- pregunto finalmente.

Renge dejo caer el mando del videojuego.

-Oh por Dios… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!- grito emocionada con ojos brillantes- ¡Al fin ha llegado el día! ¡Yuu-chan encontró el amor! ¡Qué feliz soy!

Se levanto y dio varios giros sobre el lugar para después comenzar a danzar por toda la habitación como un colibrí gritando cosas como "al fin Cupido te flecho" y "sonaran campanas de boda muy pronto".

-¡Renge! ¡Baja la voz! ¡¿O quieres que toda la ciudad te escuche?!

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero que todo el mundo se entere! ¡Que todos sepan que al fin encontraste el amor!

-¡Para ya!- le ordeno agarrándola del brazo antes de que saliera al balcón y empezara a gritar de nuevo a viva voz-¡Además no me refería a mi cuando lo pregunte!

-Oh…-dijo parando en seco y retomando su posición anterior, junto a la consola- no deberías ilusionar a las personas de esa forma, Yuu-chan

-Si serás…

-Como sea, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, entonces?

-Bueno…-dijo rascándose la nuca- Esta bien te lo diré, pero prométeme por tu colección de Uki-Doki Memorial que no le dirás a nadie- Ella asintió- Bien, veras…

Y le conto todo, sobre lo sucedido en la Noria con Tamaki, la discusión con Haruhi, las reacciones que esta tubo después de lo sucedido y sus propios pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido. No dijo nada referido al casi asesinato de los gemelos porque creyó que no venia al caso. Renge la escucho atenta pero concentrándose a la vez en el juego.

-Ya veo…-Dijo tomando una fresa y pausando la partida que había estado jugando- por lo que me dices, yo también pienso que Haruhi está enamorada de Tamaki-senpai.

-Lo sabia- dijo mirando al cielo raso, tumbada boca arriba en su cama de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo girando en redondo para quedar cabeza con cabeza, al borde de la cama.

-Como lo veo yo, y mi experiencia en shojo manga me apoya, los sentimientos de Haruhi son de verdadero amor, tan fuertes que hasta te ve como una amenaza pero ¿Tu vez a Haruhi de esa manera también?

Lo pensó un momento. En ningún momento se detuvo a analizar sus propios sentimientos sobre todo lo acontecido.

-No… creo que no- dijo bastante segura- ¿quieres decir que mis sentimientos sobre Tamaki-senpai no son tan fuertes como los de Haruhi?

Renge giro la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos, sin decir nada. Yuuki realmente era lenta en este tipo de cosas, pensó suspirando resignada.

-Dime entonces –giro en redondo para sentarse sobre las rodillas en el suelo y quedar frente a frente- ¿en quién piensas cuando digo "quiero divertirme con alguien"?

-Hikaru y Kaoru- dijo sin basilar.

-¿Y en quien piensas cuando digo "quisiera que alguien me escuche"?

-Pues en ti- otra vez, sin basilar.

-¿Y cuando digo "necesito de tu ayuda"?

-En ti y en Haruhi.

-¿Y si dijera "hoy quiero compartir estas fresas contigo"?

- En Honey-senpai- dijo casi por instinto

-¿Y en quien piensas cuando te levantas por la mañana?

-En ti, en todos los del Club…

-Entonces, prima, yo creo que mejor deberías preguntarte si lo que sientes por Tamaki-senpai es en realidad amor- dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo para retomar la partida.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin mirar a un punto fijo, perpleja.

Ahora comprendía, Tamaki no era la persona que rondaba en su mente lo que significaba que… no era tan importante como ella creía. Pero entonces ¿qué era esa calidez que sentía de él? Porque eso definitivamente no era una calidez que te brinda un amigo, era más fuerte que eso pero a la vez no tan cálido como suponía que era el amor ¿entonces qué demonios era? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba en su corazón?

-¿Una…ilusión?-pregunto mas para sí misma.

-Puede ser… la verdad, con Tamaki-senpai todo es posible- contesto Renge comiendo otra fresa- un día puede ser un príncipe encantador y al otro el bufón de la corte.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, dejando caer todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Estaba tan confundida. Por un lado tenía claro que lo que sentía por el superior no era cariño, era una sensación que le daba paz, seguridad. Y por otro estaba Haruhi.

Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar la imagen de la morena. Recordó como estuvo esa misma noche, como un animalito pequeño que lloraba en busca de su madre, asustado y nervioso. Pensó, ¿Qué pasara mañana?

Si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, lo más probable era que Haruhi la evitaría, evitaría cualquier contacto con ella y tal vez con el rubio. Eso conllevaría, inevitablemente, a posibles malos entendidos, discordias y confrontaciones. Yuuki no quería eso, no quería ni imaginarlo. Ver que sus amigos se peleen y peor, por causa suya le entristecía más de lo que alguno vez hubiera imaginado. Ya lo había vivido esa tarde con los gemelos y fue una de las peores experiencias que tubo y que no quisiera volver a repetir.

Una lagrima se escapo del rabillo del ojo. La siguieron otras más, que circularon libremente. Eso liberaría la opresión en su pecho, pensó.

Mañana definitivamente haría algo, no dejaría que las cosas siguieran ese curso. No si podía evitarlo, aun si eso significaba el tener que abrir sus sentimientos más profundos ante otra persona.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo profundamente dormida, con un rastro de lágrimas marcadas por los bordes de sus mejillas.

Una de las sirvientas fue quien la despertó. Se incorporo en la cama, recordando el día anterior. Tantas emociones y sobresaltos la agotaron demasiado. Miro el reloj de pared y dio un salto de la cama, sino se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clases… otra vez.

-¡Maldición, Renge! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –gruño mas para sí, notando que no había ni rastros de su prima.

Termino de acomodar la corbata dentro del blazer celeste. Gracias a los hilos manipuladores de Kyouya, había convencido a la sub-directora de usar el uniforme masculino, aludiendo que sería poco prolifero para ella si tenía que usar un uniforme tan poco práctico, que eso llevaría a la decadencia en su educación y a un terrible futuro y miles de barbaridades más que cumplieron su misión de convencerla. Aliso un poco su melena con las manos y salió disparada en la limusina con dirección a la Academia.

Pocos minutos después, y con una carrera completa por la instalación de por medio, entro al salón de clases topándose de frente con el mismísimo profesor, en compañía de Haruhi.

-Oh, Bradforth-san llegas justo a tiempo –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- justamente le estaba comentando a Fujioka-san que ustedes dos serán compañeros de equipo en el proyecto que les acabo de asignar.

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambas incrédulas.

-Bueno, Fujioka-san no tiene compañero y tú no quieres el castigo que te voy a dar por llegar tarde de nuevo a mi clase ¿no es así?- dijo el hombre rechoncho sonriendo como si nada, Yuuki asintió efusiva- Entonces todo resuelto, trabajaran juntos.

-De acuerdo- dijo mirando a la morena de soslayo quien desvió por completo la mirada.

-Bien, son libres de trabajar aquí o en la biblioteca pero deben entregar el reporte al final del día. Fujioka-san por favor dale los detalles- la chica asintió y el hombre se retiro.

-Haruhi-san ¿quieres ir a la biblioteca?- sugirió sintiendo varios ojos sobre su persona. Perfectamente escuchaba comentarios como "¡que suertuda es!" "no es justo, yo quería trabajar con Haruhi-kun" y de otro tipi más ofensivos. Estaba empezando a sentir incomodidad con solo estar parada allí parada frente a todos.

Haruhi asintió levemente y tomo sus cosas para salir del salón apresurada. Caminaron lado a lado por el pasillo desierto, pero a pesar de la corta distancia se sentía un gran abismo entre ellas. El silencio no se hizo esperar, incomodo e impasible; el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Ahí estaba lo que quería evitar, que hubiera un ambiente insoportablemente incomodo entre ellas. Quería cambiar eso pero ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera podían mirarse?

Llegaron a la biblioteca y dejaron sus cosas sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta de cristal. Haruhi tomo la delantera y fue a uno de los estantes para buscar material para trabajar, Yuuki tomo asiento abriendo su cuaderno.

-Tenemos que escribir un informe sobre la etapa de un presidente y su aporte al país o al gobierno- dijo la morena después de regresar y sin levantar la vista de las páginas, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

- De acuerdo… -dijo un poco dolida. Para lo único que le hablaba era solo para ese estúpido proyecto de historia.

-Creo que deberíamos escribir sobre Koga Michiteru…

-Haruhi-san…

-O podríamos escribir sobre el emperador Juntoku, también es interesante…- continuo sin prestarle atención ni cambiar de posición.

-Haruhi-san, escúchame…

-O también podríamos escribir sobre—

-¡Haruhi-san!- dijo cerrando de un golpe el libro que Haruhi tenía entre las manos- ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-N-no hay nada de qué hablar… -dijo desviando la mirada, sonrojándose involuntariamente- te dije que olvidaras lo de ayer…

-¡Como si pudiera!- dijo acercándose a donde Haruhi se encontraba, esta al ver la intención se levanto de un salto de la silla- ¡por favor no huyas!

Pero antes de dar un paso más, Haruhi salió presurosa en dirección los estantes. Yuuki la siguió por detrás, con el mismo ritmo ya que si armaban alboroto las echarían a patadas.

-¡Espera, Haruhi-san! En serio tenemos que hablar- dijo alcanzándola en una esquina apartada entre dos libreros.

-¡Ya te dije que lo olvidaras!- dijo volteando para al fin verla, estaba roja y parecía que se estaba conteniendo de llorar- Lo de ayer fue una estupidez, realmente una estupidez, dije cosas sin pensar y… y…-sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, las lagrimas querían salir más ella no sedería-…y fui una idiota.

Cayo sentada al piso, hipando.

-Dijiste lo que sentías, eso es lo que paso- dijo bajando a su altura, en cuclillas- lo que quería decirte es que… no tienes que preocuparte por mí, no interferiré entre Tamaki-senpai y tu…

-¡N-no! Quiero decir… No hay nada entre nosotros…

-Pero a ti te gusta ¿verdad? Estas enamorada de él…- Haruhi se sonrojo a más no poder, confirmando todo- y eso es más que suficiente para que me aleje…

-¿Qué?

- Mis sentimientos por Tamaki-senpai no son como los tuyos… - la miro fijo, decidida- los tuyos son puros y verdaderos…Así que, si crees que soy alguna clase de molestia, me apartare sin dudarlo.

-Pero-

-Pero a cambio te pido –tomo sus manos entre las suyas- que por favor no te alejes de nosotros -un nudo en la garganta se estaba formándose rápidamente- porque yo te considero mi… mi amiga y no quisiera que me odiaras por algo así… así que…-la vista empezó a nublarse, las lagrimas peleaban por salir-… no quiero que te apartes de mi ni de los demás…no lo hagas…

Estaba sin control, nerviosa pero a la vez aliviada por haberse confesado, asustada pero a la vez ansiosa. Sentía como su pecho se liberaba de una gran presión, acompañada de unas lagrimas traicioneras que lograron escapar.

-Ya veo…- dijo Haruhi después de un momento de silencio- ¿pensaste que me iría del Club? –dijo apretando sus manos.

Yuuki asintió, tratando de contenerse pero no pudo, le era imposible tener control sobre su cuerpo. Malditas lágrimas traicioneras, malditas emociones.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Pe-pero ayer y-y hoy me evitaste… pensé que…

-¡Eso fue porque lo de ayer fue muy vergonzoso! Por eso te dije que lo olvidaras- dijo recobrando el tono carmín sobre su rostro- pero te aseguro que no tengo intención de dejar el Club… yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos- sonrió al fin.

-Oh… -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- pff jajajajaja – comenzó a reír mientras se quitaba las lagrimas del rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Míranos! Somos patéticas, llorando por algo tan… tan...¡estúpido!-dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo a Haruhi para que también limpiara sus lagrimas. Ella lo hizo.

-Ja supongo que tienes razón ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Hay cosas que son inevitables.

-Supongo… estúpidas hormonas.

Ambas estallaron en risitas. Estaban feliz, más bien aliviadas. Ambas sintieron como un peso desvaneciera de sus hombros.

-Haruhi-san… quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo con Tamaki-senpai.

A la morena se le subieron más los colores, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Pe-pe-pero yo no creo qu-que sea bueno confesarse! A-a-además no creo qu-que sea correspondida…

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo recordando lo que Renge le dijo un tiempo atrás.

-Uff que complicado…

-Ni que lo digas.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí- dijo levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole una mano.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, se toparon de frente con el causante de sus desdichas y lamentos: Tamaki Suou.

-Me encontré con su profesor, quiere que regresen al salón- se inclino un poco y noto sus ojos rojos y unas bolsas debajo de ellos, ligeramente hinchados- ¿acaso estuvieron llorando?

Se miraron entre si y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Una pequeña jugarreta no les vendría mal.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Llorando?- comenzó Yuuki, en tono inocente.

-No diga estupideces, senpai- continuo Haruhi, siguiéndole el juego- comer tanto ramen de "plebeyos" ya le está afectando.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no—trato de defenderse.

-Oh, solo espero que no comience con otro de sus teatros mentales.

-Es cierto, pero que mal habito tiene, eso de imaginar cosas "_raras" _sobre nosotras, sus pobres "_hijas" _es de lo peor…-prosiguió enfatizando algunas palabras.

-Pero yo nun-

-Es un pervertido de lo peor- concluyeron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa sádica marca Hitachiin.

Tamaki hizo muecas y pataleo el suelo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, llorando dramático y gritando a todo pulmón: "¡Mamá! ¡Nuestras hijas son muy crueles con Papá!".

Las chicas rieron de nuevo, my divertidas. No había como jugar una broma para aliviar los males del corazón. O al menos eso aseguraba.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos, como les dije en un principio no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero era necesario que lo subiera.**

**Para compensar este crapy capitulo les dejo en mi perfil un link directo a un dibujo ilustrativo de Yuuki :D espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Otra cosa que estuve pensando y me gustaria proponer es esta: ¡una entrevista a Yuuki! Las preguntas las harán ustedes, los lectores, para sacarse todas las dudas que tengan. Yo dirigiré la entrevista y Yuuki se encargara de contestar a todas las preguntas sin importar de que tipo sea. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran ya sea sobre el contenido de futuros capítulos (solo un poco, para no arruinarles nada ;) ) alguna duda que les quedo por ahí sobre algun capitulo ya publicado ¡hasta el color de su ropa interior! (?) Pueden preguntar lo que sea.**

** ¿Les gusta la idea? Si es así, dejen sus preguntas con sus reviews y yo luego les daré la fecha de publicación )**

**Por ultimo, para compensar mi tardanza con la actualización, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré este viernes temprano. Créanme, que este capitulo lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ñ.ñ**

**Me despido por ahora, que tengan un buen día :D**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	7. El largo día de la Administradora 1ra p

**Hello!~ Aquí Gus reportándose temprano como lo prometí... Ok, de acuerdo es mediodía pero ¡eso es temprano para mi! (?)**

**Los espero al final de este capitulo. Enjoy**

**Los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a la grandiosa Bisco Hatori. a mi solo me pertenecen Yuuki y la historia.**

Capitulo 7: El largo día de la Administradora -Parte 1-

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las hojas en la cúspide de los arboles, brindando unas tenues lucesitas y una fresca sombra a quien quisiera refugio debajo del frondoso matorral. Así lo había hecho Yuuki, quien yacía en una banca debajo del árbol, distraída de toda acción que sucediera a su alrededor.

Toda su atención estaba devota a la hoja de papel impresa que sostenía entre sus manos. Ya la había leído cientos, miles de veces pero aun así continuaba leyéndola, pensando que tal vez se tratase de una broma de mal gusto.

La pequeña hoja de papel era un correo electrónico enviado desde la dirección de su padre, esa misma mañana y esta decía así:

_"Querida hija, espero que el cambio de aires te trate bien. Sé que aun debes estar molesta por el cambio abrupto, pero veras que me lo agradecerás algún día. Te escribo para informarte que en pocas semanas tendremos una importante reunión de negocios entre empresarios y accionistas en Venecia. Te preguntaras el por qué de informarte esto, pues quiero decirte que tú, como mi heredera y futura líder de la compañía, estarás a cargo de entretener a los hijos de los empresarios. Tómalo como una experiencia para tu futuro, como un entrenamiento. Cuento contigo, no me defraudes. Con cariño. Papá_"

Su padre sí que encontraba formas de arruinarle la vida. Primero enviarla a miles de kilómetros lejos de su hogar y ahora ¿quería que hiciera de payaso para un grupo de frívolos y superficiales adolescentes? Era un gran peso sobre sus hombros, una responsabilidad que no sabía si sería capaz de llevar a cabo. Apenas tenía quince años ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con semejante responsabilidad por si sola?

Se levanto de la banca dando vueltas para pensar pero estaba tan enojada con su progenitor que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a patear el enorme árbol, liberando toda su frustración y rabia en él.

-¡Oye, oye!- grito un hombre de baja estatura, de cabello canoso en uniforme de jardinero- vas a terminar deshojando el árbol.

Yuuki paro y vio como las hojas del viejo cedro bailaban hasta caer en el suelo.

-Lo siento, señor- dijo regresando a la banca, suspirando. Aun tenía mucha ira que descargar.

-Esta juventud de hoy ¿no se supone que tienes clases ahora?- reitero el hombre.

-No, mi siguiente clase es en… comenzó hace veinte minutos ¡Shit!- rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió disparada adentro de la academia.

Llego al salón, y como siempre todos se le quedaron viendo por un momento. Recobro la postura y acomodo su corbata, adentrándose más. La profesara de esa hora, una mujer de mediana edad, delgada y desgarbada, la miro por encima del armazón de sus lentes, esperando una explicación.

-Llega tarde, Miss Bradforth- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo alarde de su falso acento británico.

-Oh si, verá usted…- su mente trabajaba a mil por hora- estaba en camino, llegando puntual como siempre, cuando de pronto ¡Puff! Un pajarillo con el ala herida cae en el piso y pensé "debo ayudarlo, pobrecito" así que lo lleve conmigo a la enfermería pero no había nadie así que lo vende y le deje en el patio, iba de camino a aquí cuando me encontré con la señora bibliotecaria cargada de libros y como la buena persona que soy la ayude a llevarlos, pero cuando quise regresar me tope con una ancianita y—

-¡Basta, basta! Te creo- la detuvo la mujer extendiendo su mano en frente de su rostro, agotada por tantas palabras sin sentido- Ve a tu lugar y haz el examen.

Sonriendo victoriosa, tomo la hoja de papel de las manos de la mujer y fue a su puesto, casi al fondo de la clase. En el camino vio a los gemelos que aplaudían con mímicas su improvisada mentira. Ella sonrió aun más. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos eran una gran influencia en su persona.

Miro la hoja y suspiro asqueada. No veía el punto que una inglesa nativa tomara un examen de ingles de nivel medio, pero reglas eran reglas. Mientras escribía, sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Su celular. Con suma cautela, saco el pequeño aparatito y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar: "Tu. Misión. Después del club. No faltes" No era necesario que viera el remitente, conocía muy bien esa mala sintaxis. Le respondió de igual manera "Tu. Libro de gramática. Estudiar. Ya". Enviado.

Levanto la cabeza para ver al mayor de los pelirrojos sacarle la lengua como niño de cinco años. Estaba a punto de escribirle algo en respuesta pero la profesora le arrebato el celular de entre las manos.

-No phones, Míster Hitachiin- dijo la mujer dándole una mirada severa para luego mirar en su dirección pero que logro esquivar a tiempo.

Regreso toda su atención al examen, escribió rápidamente y lo entrego en quince minutos; ganándose no solo la amargada mirada de la mujer sino también la de sus compañeros que apenas y habían comenzado.

Salió de allí con auriculares puestos y música a todo volumen, pensando en cómo le diría a sus idénticos compañeros que su ayuda en sus "misiones" ya no eran requeridas. Desde la charla con Haruhi en la biblioteca, no había encontrado oportunidad para decirles sobre su decisión de renunciar a Tamaki.

La pregunta que mas recurría en su mente era ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se enojarían mucho? ¿Que harán después? Un sinfín de posibilidades surco su mente. Podrían no solo enfadarse sino también hacerla el blanco fijo de sus bromas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral del susto.

Pero lo que más la asustaba era que la evadieran, que se alejaran por completo de ella. El perderles a ellos sería su ruina. Ellos, sin haberlo notado, se convirtieron en una parte importante de su vida y su sola ausencia seria devastadora.

Estaba tan concentrada con su batalla interna que no noto cuando había llegado a la tercera sala de música. Ingresando, vio que solo había una sola persona. Honey estaba acostado en un diván alargado aferrado a Usa-chan, tomando su habitual siesta. Se acerco a donde este yacía, contemplando la dulzura de su expresión. Realmente era un niño pequeño. Enternecida por esa imagen, tomo el cobertor del suelo y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo del chico. Este enmarco una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios, enterneciéndola más y más. Era increíble el gran poder que tenia, incluso estando dormido.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. Mira a sus espaldas y vio al chico moreno y alto detrás suyo con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Yuuki se reincorporo para dar dos pasos lejos del chico rubio, para evitar el despertarlo. No quería confirmar los rumores que rondaban alrededor de Honey y su mal despertar.

-No estaba haciendo nada malo- susurro en su defensa. El chico no dijo nada- es que pensé que tendría frio…

El moreno poso una mano sobre su cabeza y le alboroto el cabello, señal de que entendía y agradecía su gesto. Ella sonrió y regreso su mirada al pequeño del sillón.

Su mente empezó a divagar en varias cosas. La súbita orden de su padre, los gemelos, ese sentimiento raro que aun tenia sobre Tamaki… parecía que cada vez sus problemas incrementaban y dificultaban, sin tregua para pensar alguna solución.

Nuevamente sintió la mano del moreno sobre su cabeza pero esta vez sintió pequeñas palmaditas. Levanto la cabeza para cuestionarlo con la mirada.

-Todo saldrá bien- musito sin cambiar de expresión- no te preocupes.

Debió suponer que sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, haciendo obvia su angustia. Suspiro y sonrió ladinamente al moreno. Cuánta razón tenían tan pocas palabras. Sea cual sea su decisión, trataría por todos los medios de no separarse de sus diabólicos amigos y de remediar las problematicas ornedes de su padre. Lo de Tamaki no era de urgencia asi que podría esperar.

-Gracias, senpai- dijo sonriendo.

El chico retiro su mano y se sentó en un sillón individual cerca de su primo, tomando uno de sus libros para dar inicio a la lectura.

Yuuki lo imito, sentándose en el marco del gran ventanal y colocándose de nuevo los auriculares para reproducir _Hello, I'm in Delaware _de City and Color. Necesitaba despegar su mente de todo mal pensamiento, vaciarla de cualquier cosa, no pensar en nada y la música siempre era su mejor arma para ello.

Paso hoja por hoja sin cuidado de su libro de literatura, mirando los garabatos y letras hasta toparse de nuevo con la carta de su padre. Esa maldita carta que le causaba dolor de cabeza con tan solo verla. La estrujo y la doblo hasta convertirla en un avioncito de papel. La arrojo a un lado y vio como aterrizaba al otro extremo de la sala, cerca del basurero. No se preocupo por recogerla. Es más, no quería verla de nuevo, solo quería disfrutar de unos momentos de paz antes que "el circo" iniciara su función diaria.

Apoyo la frente sobre el cristal, sin un punto fijo al qué mirar. Poco a poco las tonadas de la balada hicieron un efecto somnífero sobre su persona, sintiendo sus parpados pesados. Se quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

Su sueño era tan profundo que no escucho cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a dos pelirrojos fastidiados y aburridos. Tampoco sintió cuando los chicos se acercaron a ella, tan cerca que hasta podía palpar sus respiraciones. Tampoco advirtió cuando estos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa macabra adornando sus rostros.

Despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió que alguien sacudía de sus hombros. Abriendo los ojos de a poco, descubrió a Honey sobre ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! ¡Al fin decidiste hacer Cosplay!- dijo alegre- ¡Te ves tan linda!

-¿De qué está hablando Honey-senpai?- dijo tallando uno de sus ojos, cuando retiro la mano advirtió que esta estaba ligeramente manchada de negro.

Desconcertada, paso dos dedos sobre ambos ojos y retiro de nuevo restos de lo que parecía ser tinta de marcador. Se levanto del marco y miro su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, petrificada.

Alrededor de sus ojos tenia dibujado un circulo negro, uno más pequeño en la nariz y pequeños bigotes en sus mejillas. Alguien se puso artístico con su rostro, cambiándolo por el de un gato. Miro más arriba y vio que en lugar de sus grandes auriculares tenía un par de orejas de gato color marrón. Mirando más abajo, descubrió que su pantalón negro fue cambiado por una falda con una larga cola felina de igual color cosida por detrás ¿Quién y cómo demonios habían hecho eso?

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando vio mas allá de su reflejo a los gemelos retorciéndose de la risa. La cara de Yuuki hervía en cólera y vergüenza.

-¡Ustedes!- grito girando sobre su eje para ir a por ellos.

-No, no, no- dijo Hikaru negando con la cabeza al igual que su hermano- debes decir "ustedes-nya" o "amos-nya"

-Lo que importa es que debes terminar con "nya", gatita-chan - prosiguió Kaoru.

-¡Yo les daré su "nya"! ¡Par de idiotas!- grito levantando su puño en amenaza.

-Oh pero que desilusión ¿no Hikaru?- dijo Kaoru retrocediendo lentamente pero manteniendo una actitud serena.-Y que lo digas Kaoru, pensar que podríamos ver "algo" interesante cuando le pusimos la falda…

-… pero resulto ser que tenía un pantaloncillo deportivo…- continuo, también caminando marcha atrás.

-¡Que poco femenina!- terminaron en armonía lanzándose a la carrera.

-¡Son unos malditos pervertidos!- dijo completamente enrojecida.

Honey y Mori subieron los pies a los sillones viendo que pronto comenzaría una casería. Yuuki salió disparada correteando a los gemelos que corrían lado a lado por todo el salón, riendo a carcajadas, como si jugaran un juego de niños.

-¡Corre Hikaru, que la gatita esta endemoniada! jajajajaja

-¡No te detengas Kaoru o te maldecirá! jajajajaja

La castaña, viendo que parecía inútil el perseguirles, tomo uno de los libros sobre la mesita o lo arrojo lejos. Para su buena suerte, atino a darle a Hikaru en la parte baja de la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio por lo que se aferro al blazer de su hermano, por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo boca abajo.

-¡Auch! Mujer eso duele- se quejo el mayor mientras sobaba su zona herida y se incorporaba.

Yuuki no perdió oportunidad y se lanzo sobre ellos, literalmente. Se sentó sobre uno de ellos para impedir que se levantara mientras tomo el brazo del otro hermano y lo doblo hasta su espalda, presionándolo con fuerza.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Nos rendimos!- gimoteo Kaoru para que liberaran su brazo antes de ser quebrado.

-¡Humm! ¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes? –dijo sin soltarlos, con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como sombría- ¿debería devolverles el favor con otro favor? Estoy segura que el encaje y las lentejuelas les quedarían muy bien…- dijo inclinándose a ellos, los chicos empezaron a temblar del miedo-… ¿o debería de terminar de romperles las extremidades? –dijo poniendo más presión sobre el brazo de Kaoru y saltando sobre la maltrecha espalda de Hikaru-… ¿ustedes que opinan?

-¡Piedad, por favor! – dijeron ambos, mas ella no dio tregua.

Por el otro lado del salón escucharon la puerta abrirse, acompañadas de las voces del resto del Host Club. Una idea brillante surco la mente de la chica a lo que su sonrisa se amplio aun mas, como la del gato Chesire.

Soltó el brazo de Kaoru y se sentó en medio de los pelirrojos, sobre sus rodillas y con su cara de tragedia mejor elaborada.

-¡Daddy!- lloriqueó falsamente cuando el rubio se acerco- ¡Hikaru y Kaoru están molestándome!

Los gemelos quedaron boquiabiertos ¿estaba usando ese truco de nuevo? ¿Y para echarles la culpa después de haberlos torturado? ¡Era todo un demonio!

Tamaki miro a los gemelos, sentados en el suelo, y luego a su "hija" sentada entre ellos, al borde de las lagrimas, con un disfraz poco común pero que le quedaba a la perfección. Su rostro se ensombreció mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección a los muchachos. Los gemelos tragaron saliva con dificultad, esperando lo peor.

-Chicos…- de pronto su expresión cambio por una de mucha alegría- ¡Bien hecho!

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron los tres.

-¡Mi pequeña se ve tan adorable!- dijo pellizcando las mejillas de la desconcertada chica, estirándolas- ¡Muy buen trabajo, chicos!

-But, but, but- Ella tartamudeo.

-¡Gracias, tono!- dijeron risueños hacienda un saludo militar.

Yuuki volteo a verlos, para que le dedicaran una sonrisa socarrona, sintiéndose superiores. Volteo a ver a Haruhi en busca de ayuda, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, levantando los hombros. Por último, regreso a ver al rubio en frente de ella quien ya estaba con uno de sus teatros mentales. El tiro le había salido por la culata.

-¡Ugh!- se quejo, soltándose del agarre del superior para levantarse y limpiar su rostro de la tinta y deshacerse de las orejas de gato al igual que la cola.

-Muy bien, creo que antes de comenzar, podríamos adelantar la reunión de esta tarde- sugirió Kyouya reuniendo a todos los miembros del club a una mesa en el centro de la sala, para quitarle importancia a lo presenciado- tenemos unos anuncios importantes que dar- ya estando todos juntos, prosiguió- Primero, el director ha pedido explícitamente que el Host Club este a cargo del Baile de Primavera de este año que será dentro de un mes y medio aproximadamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Un baile, que divertido!- exclamo alegre Honey- Habrá comida ¿verdad?- cambio su semblante por uno más serio, muy escalofriante. El chico de gafas asintió y volvió a su modo natural- ¡Sera muy divertido!

_-¿Un baile? Que fastidio… Bueno, eso no me concierne_-pensó Yuuki, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Por lo tanto todos nosotros estaremos presentes y ayudaremos- prosiguió Kyouya- sin ninguna excepción- dijo mirando a la castaña, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-No cuentes conmigo- se defendió, antes de que el chico de gafas prosiguiera- yo me ocupo solo de administración, eso de los bailes y demás no son asunto mío.

-Es el deber del administrador que todos los eventos y reuniones salgan al pie de la letra, por ende tienes que ir-dijo con sonrisa triunfal.

-Ne, Kaoru ¿oíste eso?- dijo el mayor de los Hitachiin con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro- esa persona quiere escapar de sus responsabilidades.

-Sí, lo escuche Hikaru-continuo el menor de igual forma- pero que persona tan irresponsable, una vergüenza sin duda.

-¡Es una descarada!- concluyeron en una pose de ofendidos y asombrados.

-Tsk está bien iré- cedió haciéndoles muecas para que se callaran. Otro peso mas para sus hombros

-¡Oh princesa!- dijo Tamaki levantándose- ya verás que no te arrepentirás, un baile es una ocasión especial donde las jóvenes damas deslumbran con su belleza en hermosos vestidos, finos tocados. Es una ocasión única para compartir un baile a la luz de la luna ¿Ne Haruhi?- dijo todo ilusionado.

-Oh… pero esa noche yo también seré anfitrión, y si bailo con usted se verá muy raro- dijo con total franqueza.

-Ah… ya veo- dijo agachándose en un rincón oscuro, sollozando de tristeza- Papá entiende, pero Papá quería bailar con su hija…

Yuuki pateo la pierna de Haruhi por debajo de la mesa, para luego hacerle señas con la cabeza en dirección del rubio. Captando la indirecta, se levanto y fue a donde el chico estaba sumido en un fondo oscuro de depresión.

-Pero… supongo que un baile al final no estaría mal- dijo tratando de animarle.

-¿En serio? – dijo otra vez ilusionado. Ella asintió- ¡Entonces hay que ponernos a practicar!

-¿Eh?- dijeron los presentes, desconcertados.

Tamaki se levanto de un salto y golpeo las palmas de sus manos dos veces seguidas. De pronto, el equipo de sonido comenzó a sonar, llenando la sala del sonido de un piano. Un sonido apacible, calmo y muy emotivo, acompañado de la voz juvenil de una chica que se mezclaba con los sonidos de una forma muy serena.

_-¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?-_ pensaron algunos.

El chico tomo por la cintura y una mano a Haruhi, obligándola a pegarse a él y seguir el ritmo de la canción.

-¡Se-senpai!- dijo enrojecida.

-Tú solo sigue mis pasos, confía en mí- le guiño el ojo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese encanto principesco innato que la hacía bajar la guardia. Dio un largo suspiro, tratando que el latido acelerado de su corazón no se hiciera obvio. Miro en la misma dirección que el rubio y siguió sus pasos con torpeza.

Los demás los miraban con lastima, pensando que la pobre de Haruhi había sido arrastrado a otras de las locuras del Rey. Yuuki, por otro lado, estaba divertida contemplando a la pareja.

Puso su mano sobre su boca para tapar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, era tan divertido el verlos actuar como una pareja de verdad. Si tan solo Haruhi tuviera el valor…

-¡Oh, yo también quiero!- dijo Honey-senpai levantándose y arrastrando Mori-¡vamos, Takashi!

Tomo a su primo de las manos y comenzaron una parodia de lo que creían era un vals, liderado por el más pequeño. Una escena que cualquiera diría inusual mas no para los Host.

Yuuki no contuvo las ganas y empezó a aplaudir para alentar a las dos parejas, muy entretenida. Hasta que una mano apareció tendida frente a su rostro, mostrándole a uno de sus pelirrojos compañeros parado a su lado haciendo una ligera reverencia, dramáticamente exagerada.

-¿Bailamos?-pregunto risueño. Le miro dubitativa, pensando que se trataba de alguna otra broma- No muerdo… por ahora.

Acepto, tomando su mano. Fueron a la improvisada pista de baile y se pusieron en posición justo cuando otra canción, más animada pero igualmente apacible, daba inicio. Se movieron al ritmo de las cuerdas, deslizándose de atrás a adelante y girando de vez en cuando, demostrando ambos gran habilidad para ese tipo de baile de aristócratas.

-Vaya Bradforth, me sorprendes- dijo el muchacho siguiendo el paso de la chica- No sabía que podías bailar así.

-Bueno Hitachiin, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi –dijo moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción- como que soy excelente en todo, por ejemplo- dijo con falsa arrogancia.

-Excepto humildad –agrego sarcástico, girando a un lado, pasando al lado de Haruhi y Tamaki.

-Tal vez, en esa materia tengo un 8- le siguió el juego. Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

El chico le hizo girar sobre el eje para terminar de nuevo en sus brazos, demasiado cerca. A pesar de la cercanía, no se sentía nerviosa, más bien sentía que el cuerpo del chico emanaba una calidez que la hacía sentir protegida. Era extraño, no había sentido eso con nadie más que con su familia ¿se debería a que estaban siempre juntos? No lo sabía pero quería seguir así un poco más…

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Kyouya golpeando sus manos de la misma forma que lo hizo Tamaki para silenciar la música- regresemos a los negocios.

Las parejas regresaron a la mesa con los demás.

-El segundo punto a tratar, es que la demanda de eventos con cosplay ha subido, así que si tienen alguna idea escríbanla y la pondremos a votación al final de la semana. Por lo menos para hoy ya tenemos preparado el especial de "Caballeros de la Realeza".

-Ahora que lo dices Kyouya, yo tengo muchas ideas que aportar- dijo Renge con sus ojitos iluminados de emoción.

El resto negó con la cabeza e hizo señas detrás de ella para que su compañero le negara. Era peligroso que Renge estuviera a cargo de la indumentaria y eventos, sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Tráelo por escrito e irá a votación como los demás- dijo sin inmutarse.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo tomando un cuaderno y poniéndose a escribir. En poco tiempo ya tenía listo más de diez páginas de posibles eventos con sus respectivas especificaciones.

-Buenos, creo que eso es todo por hora, vuelvan todos a trabajar- ordeno.

Se dispersaron cada uno por su lado. Haruhi a preparar el café; los gemelos, Mori y Tamaki a acomodar los sillones y las mesitas ratonas; Renge por su cuenta en Otakulandia; Kyouya a revisar las subastas on-line; Honey a saquear la mini bodega de suministros antes que de que llegaran los demás y Yuuki, por ser la última en integrarse, a buscar los disfraces de todos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las clientas, muy ilusionadas por ver a sus queridos Host con esos trajes de época, con sombreros de copa o de hongo, pañuelos y bolados adornando sus cuellos así como los trajes de distintos y llamativos colores adornaban sus bien formados cuerpos. Un deleite para sus ojos. No les importaba que tuvieran que esperar un poco a que se alistaran, ellas lo harían sin dudar.

Si bien era sabido que todas las clientas ya tenían un host de preferencia, últimamente más de una de ellas asistía solo para beber algo, sin la compañía de ningún Host en particular, o a veces de ninguno. Tal era el caso de una pelirroja que ingreso a la sala para ubicarse en una mesita en el fondo de esta, con una visión perfecta del lugar.

-Ahí está de nuevo- dijo Haruhi deteniendo el carrito de té.

-Ha venido muy seguido ¿no lo creen?- dijo Tamaki acercándose a la chica en compañía de Kyouya.

-Según mis cuentas, ha venido cuatro veces por semana desde hace tres semanas pero sin pedir a ninguno de nosotros- dijo el chico de gafas

-¿Sera que es tímida?- sugirió el lolishota con el dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior.

-Bueno, hay una sola forma de averiguarlo –dijo el rubio encaminándose a la mesa de la chica- Disculpa Princesa- dijo con una voz seductora, tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja- Veo que estas sola ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-Ya te sentaste ¿no?- replico la chica con un notorio tono de fastidio, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre las palmas de las manos.

-Eh… um…-Tamaki quedo congelado, era la primera vez, desde Haruhi, que le hacían un desaire de esa forma- ¿Quisieras un poco de té?- sonrió, tratando de continuar la conversación.

-De canela, por favor- sentencio mirando fijo a la puerta del salón.

Strike uno, el Rey estaba fuera de juego.

Tamaki regreso con los demás con el orgullo herido. Haruhi trato de animarlo pero los comentarios de los gemelos no eran de ayuda. Más bien echaban sal en la herida.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No le prestó atención!

-¡Y fue con toda la artillería! ¡jajajajaja!

-¡Cállense idiotas!- lloriqueó el rubio, sujetando uno de los puños del blazer de la morena-¡Si se creen tanto, vayan ustedes entonces!

-Eso haremos- dijeron en armonía para ir con la clienta.

Tomaron una de las tazas que Haruhi tenía en su carrito y llegaron con la pelirroja, posicionándose enfrente de ella, bloqueando la vista.

-¡Disculpa la demora!- dijo un sonriente Kaoru.

-Aquí está tu té de canela- dijo Hikaru colocando sobre la mesa la taza.

La muchacha no dijo nada, sorbió un poco de su té en silencio sin prestar atención a sus anfitriones. El silencio se torno incomodo.

-¿Quisieras algo más?- inquirió el mayor, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

-Tarta de manzana- dijo secamente.

-¡Oh! Si quieres tenemos unos bocadillos nuevos que—trato de continuar la conversación Kaoru pero ella lo freno de golpe.

-Solo una tarta- dijo sin mirarlos todavía.

-D-de acuerdo- dijeron a la vez, tratando de mantener la compostura- pero si quieres podríamos—

-Tarta –reitero.

-Pero—

-¡Tarta!- dijo fulminándolos con la mirada, molesta.

-De acuerdo- y dieron la vuelta, cabreados.

Strike dos, los gemelos quedaron fuera de la partida.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué me dicen ahora?- dijo Tamaki burlón cuando los chicos regresaron al grupo.

-¡Esa mujer es imposible!- se quejo uno.

-¡Para qué demonios viene, entonces!- se quejo el otro.

-Bueno, eso deja a Tamaki y a los Hitachiin fuera de toda posibilidad- dijo Kyouya tomando notas- Eso nos deja a…

-¿Yo?- dijo Haruhi cuando noto las miradas sobre ella.

-Pues claro, esa chica no parece querer ir a la mesa de Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai, por lo que quedan descartados- explico el de lentes- Y como estos ya fueron brutalmente rechazados- dijo vertiendo mas sal a la herida del rubio y los pelirrojos- solo quedas tu.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti, senpai?- cuestiono, reacia a ir con la pelirroja.

-Si viniese por mí, ya lo habría sabido. Algo como eso no escaparía de mis cálculos- dijo acomodando sus lentes, con leve gesto de superioridad en ello.

La morena suspiro resignada. Corto una rebana de tarta y fue con la chica en cuestión.

-Aquí está tu tarta.

La chica hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y tomo el tenedor para degustar el postre, sin levantar la vista. Haruhi se mantuvo de pie un poco más pero al notar que la chica no tenia intención de hablar, regreso con los demás.

Strike tres, la morena estaba ponchada. Game over

-Sin contacto visual, o sea que tampoco vino por ti- sentencio el pelinegro.

-¡Mi pobre hija! ¿Esa mujer te hizo algo?- dijo dramatizando el rubio.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe- dijo retrocediendo dos pasos al ver que intentaría abrazarla.

-Que bueno-suspiro aliviado- Pero ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Si no viene por ninguno de nosotros ¿entonces por que…?

-¡Llegue!-Yuuki irrumpió en la sala cargada con los trajes de los Host sobre su espalda.

-¡Yuuki-sama!- dijo súbitamente la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a donde la castaña.

-¿Yuuki… sama?- se preguntaron a la vez los gemelos, sorprendidos, al igual que los demás.

-Eso se ve pesado, déjeme ayudarle Yuuki-sama- prosiguió la pelirroja con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro. No era una sonrisa falsa, era de una de verdadera alegría.

-Oh no, no es necesario- haciendo memoria de una de las tantas frases cliché de Tamaki, agregó- No podría permitir que una joven dama como tu arruine tan delicadas manos- sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Cuando ella ablandaba su semblante y sonreía de esa forma tan amable, podía proyectar una imagen muy gallarda, muy… "principesca".

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa con una más grande y un ligero tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas.

-Ah…- dijeron sorprendidos Tamaki y los gemelos.

De pronto la escena tuvo sentido para los anfitriones. La pelirroja no vino por ninguno de los "chicos" o por la comida, ella vino sola y exclusivamente por Yuuki.

Notaron que la pelirroja no era la única, ya que más de una de las chicas le miraban de soslayo y otras de recelos, envidiosas de la reacción que la castaña brindaba la pelirroja.

-Valla, parece que tenemos competencia- dijo Kaoru mirando las expresiones de las chicas en el lugar, sorprendido.

-Lástima que no es un chico porque sino…- dijo Hikaru.

En ese momento, una idea llego a la mente de los hermanos. Se miraron y luego esbozaron una maquiavélica sonrisa. Llego la hora de la diversión, pensaron.

-Ne, Kyouya-senpai- canturrearon ambos- ¿aun buscas ideas para mas eventos?

El pelinegro los miro detenidamente. Algo en sus sonrisas, siniestras como lo oscuro mismo, llamo su atención. Luego miro el punto donde sus ojos estaban fijados. Comenzó a acomodar las piezas y entendió a donde querían llegar.

-Los escucho- dijo sonriendo de igual manera. Algo de provecho sacaría de esta situación

Continuara...

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! ¿Les gusto? Lo mejor vendrá en el siguiente capitulo ¿Quieren un adelanto? Solo diré... "cosplay" y "venganza" Ustedes saquen sus conclusiones.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, siempre son mas que bienvenidos :')**

** Ah, por cierto,_ Aby-Senpai:_si, esto es una conspiracion macabra muajajaja (?) Ok no xD Pero si es una gran coincidencia, debo admitir.**

**Con respecto a la entrevista: ¡me alegra que les guste la idea! y veo que muchos están interesados en la ropa interior de Yuuki (¿quien no?) pero me gustaría que me envíen mas preguntas ¡no sean tímidos! Pregunten lo que quieran sobre lo que sea y sobre quien sea, no hay limites.**

**Bueno, nos leeremos la próxima semana ya sin demoras ni atrasos ni nada.**

**Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y una gran inicio de semana (yo me la pasare de vaga jojo)**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	8. El largo día de la Administradora 2da p

**Hello!~ Gus presente y al dente! (?) Ok se que estoy subiendo nuevo capitulo antes de la cuenta pero es que tuve un par de problemas con la universidad y me atrase en unos ensayos para Lengua Inglesa (irónico que pueda escribir estos capítulos de mas de cuatro mil palabras pero no pueda con un simple ensayo de doscientas ¿no lo creen?) Como sea, existía una posibilidad de que me demorara con esos ensayos y de no poder actualizar hasta la semana entrante pero a la vez quería subir nuevo capitulo asi que dije "al demonio! lo subiré hoy" (jueves a la madrugada) Asi que aqui esta :D**

**Nos veremos al final del capitulo ;D Enjoy~**

_**Los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a la gran Bisco Hatori, a mi solo me pertenecen Yuuki y la historia.**_

Capitulo 8: El largo día de la Administradora –parte 2-

-De acuerdo, estos son los trajes- dijo Yuuki colocando los pesados atuendos sobre una mesa para así entregarlos a sus respectivos dueños.

Entrego uno a cada uno bien se acercaban para recibirlos. Ya cuando todos los chicos tenían sus respectivos trajes, noto algo raro. Ninguno se había movido de su posición.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- dijo para apresurarlos, pero ninguno se movió. Todos, a excepción de Kyouya y Mori, le sonrieron.

-¡Oh! Pero te olvidaste de no, Yuuki-chan- dijeron los gemelos cantarinamente mostrándole un traje oculto bajo un nilón negro.

-¿Cómo dices? Pero si yo…-tomo el nilón para abrirlo y ver su contenido. Efectivamente, adentro había un disfraz del mismo estilo que los demás pero algo no cuadraba. Mira a cada uno de los chicos y comprobó que todos y cada uno tenía su traje en mano, incluso Renge quien la miraba con brillos de emoción en sus ojos. Algo estaba mal.

Ante su mirada de desconcierto, los gemelos ampliaron la sonrisa, apoyándose uno en el otro, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo.

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, entendiendo al fin la situación.

-N-no estarán pensando que…- tartamudeo nerviosa, retrocediendo dos pasos a lo que los gemelos adelantaron tres.

-Oh, sí lo estamos- avanzaron mas acortando la distancia entre ellos, cada uno a un lado de la chica.

-¡Ni de broma!- dijo antes de lanzarse a la carrera, pero fue frenada de golpe por sus fuertes manos, una en cada brazo.

Con ambas manos sobre cada brazo, la elevaron unos centímetros del suelo para luego llevarla a un vestidor cerca de la cocina. Kyouya dio la orden a los demás de vestirse y regresar con las clientas para no armar alboroto. Así lo hicieron.

-¡Relájate! Ya verás que divertido es- dijeron con malicia ambos a lo que la depositaban en el suelo, ya dentro del vestidor.

-¡Oh! ¿Es divertido forzar a alguien a vestirse de manera ridícula para entretener a un montón de gente con demasiado tiempo libre y gustos raros?- gruño, cerrando los puños.

-Sí lo es- dijeron sonriendo.

-¡Déjenme ir!- trato de escapar por entre medio de ellos pero fue en vano, ya que la empujaron con facilidad mas a dentro del vestidor.

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Renge entrando al vestidor y empujando afuera a los gemelos, quedando las dos chicas solas detrás de la cortina.

-¡Renge traidora! ¡Déjame ir!- se escucho claramente por el otro lado de la cortina.

-No te preocupes, será divertido, ahora solo déjame ayudarte con eso…

-¿Qué? ¡No, espera! ¡Espera te digo, no toques ahí! jajajajaja

La cortina danzaba con los movimientos de las chicas.

-Hey Yuu-chan, soy yo o te crecieron los—

-¡Calla! ¡Que no toques ahí!-se escuche un gemido casi apagado proveniente de la castaña.

Un ligero rubor surco las caras de los pelirrojos imaginando las mil y una cosas que sucedían del otro lado la cortina.

-No puedo con esto ¡Chicos, denme una cinta y vendas, rápido!- ordeno Renge, sacando una mano de entre la tela.

Los chicos obedecieron, desconcertados.

-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres eso?! ¡Espera, no, no! ¡Hmm!- el sonido de la voz de Yuuki quedo apagado casi por completo.

Gemidos y gruñidos era lo único que se podía escuchar. Al cabo de unos minutos, la cortina dejo de danzar. Los pelirrojos estaban expectantes, al igual que los demás al reunirse alrededor del vestidor. La primera en salir fue Renge, con una sonrisa triunfal plasmada en su rostro. Se posiciono enfrente de la cortina, mirando a los presentes.

-Queridos Host, quiero presentarles al nuevo integrante del club-dijo mientras corría a un lado la cortina.

No había ni el mínimo rastro de la castaña que conocían, en su lugar había un chico de no más de catorce años, menudo y de baja estatura, quien dio dos pasos adelante. Su cabello era corto y oscuro como el de Haruhi, y su pecho plano como tabla, aparentemente apresado por los vendajes. Usaba una camisa blanca holgada con los dos primeros botones desprendidos, una corbata roja floja sobre el cuello, y un chaleco negro y violeta con unos pantalones holgados hasta las rodillas a juego.

Sus ojos azules era lo único que se mantenía igual, fríos e hipnotizantes como siempre, enmarcados en una mirada desafiante y de enojo.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro. La persona que estaba frente a ellos no era para nada la misma quien entro al vestidor minutos atrás. Era como si de verdad se tratase de un chico adolescente.

-¡Tu!- chillo la ahora morena a su prima- ¡Estoy segura que lo que me hiciste allí fue ilegal! ¡Y ustedes!- dijo caminando furiosa a los pelirrojos, que en ese momento seguían boquiabiertos por la imagen- ¡¿Qué demonios pretenden con… con… esto?!- dijo sacudiendo un poco el pelo de la peluca sobre su cabeza con furia, enojo pero más que nada desconcierto.

Odiaba cuando hacían eso, arrastrarla a sus juegos endemoniados sin decirle nada, dejándola completamente desconcertada. Y si había algo que Yuuki detestara era el no saber nada.

-Cálmate, es solo un pequeño experimento- dijeron levantando los hombros, despreocupados.

-¿De qué están hablando?- replico aun confundida.

-Aparentemente- intervino Kyouya ya vestido con su traje café de época victoriana- atrás mucho la atención de las clientas de una manera positiva.

-¿Y?

-Y queremos probar tu suerte como anfitrión-sentenciaron los gemelos con una amplia sonrisa impregnada en sus rostros iguales.

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!

-¡Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! ¡Jugaremos juntos al anfitrión! –dijo Honey con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero pero—

Haruhi poso una mano sobre su hombro, con una mirada de compasión en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza en negación, dándole a entender que era inevitable.

-Da lo mejor, ya verás que terminara rápido.

-Haruhi-san…- dijo con resignación.

-¡Muy bien, Yuu-chan! Escucha bien- dijo Renge girándola para tener contacto visual- hoy estarás con Haruhi y serás su hermano menor. ¡Oh, ya lo imagino! Los dos hermanos se reencuentran después de un largo tiempo separados por el cruel destino- dijo secándose lagrimas imaginarias.

-¡Que conmovedora historia!- dijo Tamaki lloriqueando como niño.

Las aludidas se miraron entre si, sin entender del todo la compleja historia que había armado la Otaku. Todos fueron a sus respectivos puestos; Mori y Honey por un lado, Tamaki y los gemelos por otro, Kyouya y Renge aislados para ver mejor la escena que se desarrollaría y Yuuki y Haruhi en el centro.

Estaban sentadas juntas en un diván con un pequeño grupo de chicas enfrente que "los" miraba con sorpresa y fascinación por el gran parecido entre los chicos.

-Ne, pequeño, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Soy Yuu—se detuvo cuando vía a Renge atrás del grupo negando con los brazos frenéticamente- Yuu… Yuusuke Fujioka, soy el hermano menor de Haruhi.

-Aww que lindo- dijo la misma chica.

-Pero no sabíamos que Haruhi tuviera n hermanito- dijo otra chica, confusa.

-Bueno es que… etto…- trato de continuar pero su mente se puso en blanco de los nervios.

-Yuusuke va a una escuela lejos de aquí, hoy vino a visitarme- intervino Haruhi.

-Aww ¡Que tierno!- dijeron algunas, otras solo sonrieron.

Las preguntas y respuestas continuaron por un tiempo, algunas contestadas por Yuuki y otras por Haruhi. La castaña estaba exhausta por la sed de información que las chicas tenían sobre ellas y su relación.

-No creo aguantar más, Renge- dijo a su prima suspirando, se encontraban en la cocina improvisada del salón, preparando más té para las clientas.

-¡Tu puedes! Lo estás haciendo bien- dijo tratando de animarla

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Tamaki, Honey y los gemelos. Estos últimos al verla, sonrieron de inmediato.

-¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?- preguntaron ronroneando. Ella solo gira la cabeza y darles la espalda, aun estaba enojada.

-¡Hey! ¡No molesten a mi hija!

-Pero es gracioso, parece un robot contestando "si" "no" "no lo sé"- dijeron los gemelos para luego reír. Una vena en la frente de Yuuki empezó a palpitar.

-¡No es su culpa! Ella no sabe lo duro que es nuestro trabajo- reitero Tamaki, mientras la vena de la chica comenzaba a crecer.

-¡Yuu-chan! Está bien si quieres dejarlo, nosotros entenderemos que no puedas continuar- intento mejorar la situación, pero solo logro empeorarla.

-Nah, que aburrido- dijeron los pelirrojos, poniendo los brazos detrás de sus cabezas- creímos que sería más divertido, pero resulto ser muy patética, no tiene madera para esto.

La vena, finalmente llego a su punto máximo. Yuuki volteo para darle una de sus más gélidas y sombrías miradas. Un aura oscura se formo detrás de ella. Habían pisoteado su orgullo, ahora era tiempo de pagar por ello.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- siseo. No se animaron a contestar, tenían mucho miedo- ¿cree que no puedo hacerlo mejor que ustedes?- de nuevo, silencio. Los gemelos atinaron a asentir, tratando de recobrar la compostura- Eso ya lo veremos.

Tomo un platón de galletas y se retiro, dejándolos helados del susto.

-Chicos- dijo Renge poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tamaki y otra sobre Hikaru- acaban de tirar del gatillo, ahora prepárense para el Armagedón.

Se miraron unos con otros, con temor de lo que pasaría a continuación. Regresaron al salón y vieron que el pequeño grupo de Haruhi y Yuuki iba aumentando en personas. Se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía.

Yuuki estaba sentada sobre el sillón en posición india, abrazando un almohadón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando los vio llegar, tomo la bandeja de galletas y le ofreció a una chica enfrente suyo.

-Ne ¿les gustaría probar las galletas que hizo? Eran para Haru-niisama pero me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes- dijo con una dulce voz.

-Cl-claro- dijo una chica sonrojada por la dulce expresión del "chico". Mordió un bocado y sonrió aun mas-¡Están deliciosas!

-¡Waa! ¿En serio?- dijo con inocentemente, la chica asintió- ¡Muchas gracias!- abrazo mas al almohadón y se sonrojo, de una manera muy tierna.

-¡Kawaii!- gritaron las chicas emocionas.

Yuuki miro a Honey y le dedico una sonrisa malévola, casi imperceptible para los demás mas no para él. El papel de lolishota: robado.

Dejo el almohadón de lado, tomando una galleta y sentándose en el regazo de Haruhi, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la súbita acción y por la escasa cercanía entre ellos. Puso uno de los brazos alrededor de los hombros de la morena y acerco la galleta a su boca.

-Haru-niisama, di "ahh"-puso la galleta en su boca antes de que la morena dijera palabra alguna, se acerco n poco para susurrar en su oído- Lo siento, Haruhi-san pero por favor sígueme la corriente.

La morena asintió un poco y comió la galleta para luego abrazar a su falso hermano menor de una manera protectora, sujetando su cintura. Yuuki sonrió complacida, viendo las miradas expectantes de las clientas y de sorpresa de los gemelos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos, Nii-sama- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza, pegando sus mejillas.

-Yuusuke… no podemos, en un lugar así…- dijo Haruhi, recreando una de las tantas líneas que los gemelos solían usar en sus juegos.

-Oh… pero bien que anoche no te pude despegar de encima mío- dijo un poco fuerte para que las chicas pudieran escuchar bien, mirando a su compañera con ojos seductores, llenos de juego- Supongo que podremos continuar esta noche… en nuestra habitación… solos, sin interrupciones- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todas las clientas estaban más que complacidas, estaban extasiadas a más no poder. Yuuki miro a los gemelos, quienes tenían las bocas abiertas de par en par, y les dedico otra sonrisa maliciosa. El papel de hermanos incestuosos: robado.

Una de ellas no pudo soportar tanta emoción, una gotita de sangre surco desde su nariz hasta sus labios. Yuuki salto del regazo de Haruhi y se arrodillo frente a la chica, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Hime-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar el pequeño rastro de sangre.

-S-sí, estoy bien- dijo sonrojada.

-Aunque el rojo carmín es un bello color para complementar su delicado rostro…- dijo retirando el pañuelo para levantar una de las manos de la chica y tomarla entre las suyas con suma delicadeza-… no hay nada como el rosado de sus mejillas sobre su piel de porcelana para resaltar su hermosa belleza, Hime-sama.

Deposito un sueva y casto beso sobre el dorso de la mano, levantó la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa seductora y una mirada tan feroz que término derritiendo a las chicas y las demás clientas.

-¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaron todas las presentes, no solo las del grupo.

Yuuki miro a un lado, mas especifico a Tamaki, quien estaba helado de la sorpresa, y le dedico una sonrisa de malicia. El rol de príncipe: robado.

Renge era la más emocionada de todas. Incluso había filmado todo lo acontecida. Estaba tan feliz, más que nada por obtener nuevo material para sus doujinshis. Kyouya estaba más que satisfecho por el resultado del pequeño "experimento", ganando nueva información para utilizar. Parecía que ambos fueron los únicos beneficiados por todo ese alboroto, ya que el resto de los Host estaban congelados por la sorpresa.

-"¡_Es un pequeño demonio_!"-pensaron sin moverse de sus posiciones. Se sentían ultrajados, sus papeles habían sido robados y, de alguna forma, mejoras por una simple chica.

Yuuki no paraba de reír por sus adentros, regodeándose en su victoria. Las expresiones en el rostro de los Host era oro puro para ella.

-"_Eso es lo que ganas cuando te metes conmigo_"- pensó mientras formaba una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Si así de fácil y divertido era el trabajo de un anfitrión, tal vez, y solo tal vez, la cena de trabajo de su padre no sería tan catastrófica después de todo.

Cuando la clientela se marcho, Yuuki pudo regodearse a gusto. Estiro todo su cuerpo en el diván y se quito la peluca, dejando caer su casi rubia melena en cascada, riendo como maniática al recordar las expresiones de los chicos.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- dijo calmándose un poco- ¿Qué opinas, Kyouya-senpai?

-debo admitir que no sería mala idea, una nueva fuente de ingresos…

-¡Moción denegada!- gritaron Tamaki y los gemelos enfurecidos.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede? No hay nada malo en un poco de sana competencia- dijo sonriendo de lado- Además, yo no tengo "madera para esto"-dijo repitiendo sus mismas palabras, alimentando mas el enojo de los chicos. Como adoraba verlos tan frenéticos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Traicionado por mi propia hija –lloriqueo en el hombro de Haruhi- ¡Mamá, dile algo tú también!

-Es su culpa por provocarla- dijeron Haruhi y Kyouya, como si nada, acrecentando la sonrisa de la castaña.

-Yuu-chan eres muy mala- dijo Honey con lagrimones en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Senpai, no era tanto contra ti también pero no tuve opción- dijo acercándole y poniéndose de rodillas ante él- ¿Me perdonas?- dijo sacando una galleta del bolsillo del chaleco.

La cara de Honey se ilumino y no quedo rastro de tristeza alguno. Tomo rápidamente la galleta y la devoró de un bocado.

-Lo estas ahora- dijo sonriendo y regresando al lado de su primo.

Yuuki sonrió de igual manera, se incorpora y fue al vestidor, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a los gemelos al pasar. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

Cuando iban de camino de regreso a casa en limosina, Renge se pego a su prima. Esta la miro de arriba abajo, desconcertada, pero Renge no dijo nada solo sonrió.

-¿Y?- dijo finalmente.

-Y es la penúltima letra del alfabeto- dijo sarcástica.

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa. ¿No piensas decir nada?- dijo sacando un avioncito de papel del bolsillo de su vestido. Yuuki lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- dijo alargando el brazo para recuperarlo pero Renge lo estiro mas para dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Por que no es un asunto importante, además no quería molestarte con algo así.

-¡Tonta! Somos familia, así que es importante para mí también y además nunca dije que fueras una molestia.

Yuuki dejo de forcejear y suspiro, mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil.

-bueno… No hay mucho que explicar, todo está en la carta- dijo sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

-Sí, ya veo pero… eso de ponerte a cargo de una fiesta de empresarios… ¿no es acaso demasiado? Digo, no es trabajo fácil- dijo releyendo la carta.

-Ya ves como es mi padre… tan cariñoso como una patada en el trasero- dijo bufando.

-¡Oh! Hablando de cariños ¿Cómo reaccionaron los gemelos cuando les dijiste lo de Tamaki-senpai?

Yuuki abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a su prima sorprendida.

-… ¿todavía no les dijiste?-dijo igualmente sorprendida

-Con todo el alboroto del evento y el cosplay… lo olvide- dijo pegando su frente contra la palma de la mano.

-¡Ugh, Yuuki!- dijo con reprimenda.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero aun si lo hiciera, no sé cómo lo tomaran…

-Hmm no creo que se molesten, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto.

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Claro, ellos pueden ser unos diablillos pero no son desalmados, además ellos te tienen mucho cariño, no dejarían de hablarte por una cosa tan insignificante.

-¿Eh?

- Es que es más que evidente que te han tomado cariño. Digo, ellos no dejan que cualquiera forme parte de su "mundo", mucho menos cuidarla de la misma forma que hacen contigo.

Yuuki no pudo evitar sentir calor en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz, el sentimiento era mutuo. A pesar de todas las bromas a la que era sometida, no podía evitar sentir cariño por esos endemoniados pelirrojos. Sonrió inconscientemente, ante el recuerdo de esos dos.

-Tienes razón, hablare con ellos hoy.

Al llegar a la mansión, Yuuki tiro el uniforme a un lado y se coloco una camiseta manga corta blanca y un pantalón jardinero de jean hasta mitad del muslo, unas converse blancas y una chaqueta de algodón del color del cielo. Tomo un par de auriculares grandes y, reproduciendo "Twist and Shout" de _The Beatles_, salió encaminada a la residencia Hitachiin.

Después de caminar varias manzanas, llego a la residencia, pero no esperaba tener que tomar otra caminata hasta la puerta de entrada. El jardín frontal era inmenso, casi de una parcela completa rodeada por diferentes tipos de flores y vegetación.

Ya enfrente de la puerta de entrada, golpeo suavemente sobre la madera, esperando una repuesta. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, casi podía escuchar los latidos en sus oídos. Respiro hondo varias veces para calmarse, pero los nervios no le permitían.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a un par de sirvientas de estatura promedio, morenas, de no más de veinticinco años cada una.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Adelante, por favor- dijeron a la vez, retrocediendo en sus pasos para darle paso.

La guiaron a una sala de estar no muy lejos de estar, haciéndola tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Los amos Hitachiin vendrán enseguida, por favor espere aquí-dijeron haciendo una ligera reverencia, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Yuuki apretó con fuerza la manija de la caja de pastelillos que había comprado en el camino. Parecía que el valor y confianza que había ganado esa tarde se escapaba con las gotas de sudor que corrían por sus manos.

Respiro hondo una vez más y vio en detalle el decorado de la habitación. La temática de la decoración era moderna, minimalista en distintos tonos de negro y rojo pero mantenía algunos decorados típicos de la cultura tales como el arreglo de mesa sobre la mesita ratona frente a ella y uno que otro jarrón que estaba segura provenía de alguna dinastía oriental.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entrando a una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellera corta color chocolate y unos brillantes ojos ambarinos. La mujer camino mientras revisaba unos papeles en su poder, cuando noto la presencia de la chica, detuvo la marcha para mirarla. Yuuki se levanto de un salto cuando entro.

-Oh, Hola pequeña- dijo la mujer acercándose-Soy Yuzuha Hitachiin ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

¡B-buenas tarde!- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Soy Yuuki Bradforth, compañera de Hikaru y Kaoru

-¡Ah! ¿Tú eres Yuuki-chan?- dijo la mujer, con el rostro iluminado- He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti- tomo las manos de Yuuki entre las suyas y las sacudió emocionada.

-¿Ellos hablan de mi?... Por favor, no crea nada de lo que digan de mi, Yuzuha-san. Seguro son todas mentiras- dijo con una gotita en su frente.

-¡Oh! por favor llámame Yuzuha a secas, y ellos solo hablan de lo divertido que lo pasan contigo y ahora que al fin te conozco, puedo decir que no exageraban cuando dijeron que eras muy linda.

Un ligero rubor tiño las mejillas de Yuuki mientras la madre de los pelirrojos alborotaba su cabello suelto y lo acomodaba adelante.

-Realmente muy bonita-dijo mirándola mejor, de arriba abajo- incluso creo que podría trabajar muy bien contigo.

-¿A-a que se refiere…?- se sentía cada vez más nerviosa con la mirada de la mujer clavada en su persona.

-A que me gustaría que fueras mi modelo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy similar a la de Renge cuando compraba un nuevo videojuego- ¡Oh, los trabajos que podría confeccionar para ti! Bikinis, vestidos, trajes, faldas de encaje ¡Ah, ya me lo imagino!- dijo abrazándola por los hombros y mirando al horizonte mientras su imaginación volaba a mil por hora- Estoy segura que serás una sensación, y además sé que mis hijos estarían más que felices.

-¡Mamá!- los gemelos irrumpieron en la habitación, aparentemente habían escuchado todo, ya que uno estaba más sonrojado que el otro.

-Oh, hablando de Roma…- dijo la mujer con la misma sonrisa característica de sus hijos.

-¡No molestes a Yuuki con tus locas ideas!- dijeron al unisonó.

-Pero si solo le estaba ofreciendo trabajo, no estaba haciendo nada malo- dijo haciendo pucheros, ya entendía de donde habían sacado su personalidad tan explosiva… su madre era igual a ellos.

-¡Como sea, no molestes!- dijeron, tomando cada uno de las muñecas de Yuuki haciendo que casi tirara la caja de pastelillos-¡Nos vamos!

Y salieron los tres de la habitación, dando zancadas por allí y tropezones por acá.

-¡Yuuki-chan!- llamo la mujer desde el umbral de la sala de estar- ¡te los encargo mucho!- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuki trato de saludar con la mano pero estaba muy sujeta por los gemelos así que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La perdió de vista después de llegar a la cima de la escalera, siguiendo hasta el final de un largo pasillo.

Entraron a una habitación que supuso era la de los pelirrojos, donde al fin la liberaron del agarre. Los gemelos cerraron la puerta de un golpe y se dejaron caer sobre ella.

-Su madre es muy divertida- dijo la castaña riendo.

-Lo es… a veces- dijeron levantándose del suelo y sentándose en la cama King side enfrente- ¿Y qué viniste a hacer? ¿Vienes a regodearte en nuestras caras?- la expresiones en sus caras le decía que aun estaban enfadados por lo sucedido en el club.

-No no, vengo en son de paz- dijo levantando la caja de cartón- pero no crean que ya los perdone por lo de los cosplays.

-¡Genial!- dijeron antes de arrebatársela de las manos y devorar los pastelillos de chocolate de un bocado.

-Bueno, por lo menos no están envenenados- dijo Kaoru, terminando el segundo postre- entonces no viniste a matarnos.

-Y si ese no es el caso- dijo Hikaru comenzando con el tercero- entonces ¿a qué viniste?

-Es que… quería hablar con ustedes… sobre las misiones y todo eso.

-Oh es cierto, no te dimos misiones últimamente- dijo Hikaru pensativo.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?- pregunto Kaoru.

-La verdad es que…-sacudió su cabello en un acto de nerviosismo- bueno… es que ya no… necesitan hacer mas misiones…

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijeron ambos.

Bajo la cabeza, jugando con la manga de la chaqueta. Las palmas de su mano sudaban como nunca. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, sabía que no era un asunto tan grave, que no debía preocuparse. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que los desilusionaría.

-Lo siento…pero he decidido que no habrán mas misiones, porque he decidido que no iré a por Tamaki-senpai.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué acaso no te gustaba?

-Mis sentimientos no son los que creí que eran, no es amor… bueno eso es lo que creo…

-Pero si no estás segura, no deberías rendirte hasta averiguarlo.

-No, no lo hare-su voz se escucho con firmeza, levanto la cabeza para enfrentarlos- No lo hare porque estoy segura que estos sentimientos no serán correspondidos. Por eso yo… les pido mil disculpas por haberles causado tantas molestias. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Volvió a bajar la cabeza pero esta vez en una reverencia. Nadie dijo nada más. Un silencio sepulcral domino la habitación.

Hikaru y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas. Luego sonrieron, pero no una de sus típicas sonrisas malvadas, más bien una sonrisa verdadera acompañada de una expresión suave en sus ojos.

-Ven aquí- dijeron a la vez.

Yuuki levanto la cabeza. Habían hecho un hueco entre ellos en la cama y tenían los brazos extendidos en su dirección. Ella camino lento, dudosa hasta que sus muñecas fueron capturadas de nuevo.

La empujaron hacia ellos, haciendo que tomara lugar en medio. Uno de ellos paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro gemelo alrededor de los hombros.

-Tonta- canturrearon en su oído y luego rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso no están molestos conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? –preguntaron en tono burlón.

-Bueno…- murmuro, le era difícil dejar su orgullo de lado y admitirles que si, estaba preocupada, que estaba asustada de que se enojarían con ella y que si, temía perderlos-… tal vez.

-¡Eres una tonta!

-¡Waaa!

Los muchachos se aferraron más a su cuerpo y la empujaron atrás, cayendo los tres acostados sobre la cama. Yuuki tenía costillas con los mechones rojizos en ambos lados de su cuello mas no forcejeo para liberarse.

-Lo entendemos, si esa es tu decisión la respetaremos

-Gracias, chicos.

-Pero…tienes que compensarnos- señalo Hikaru.

-Por todas las molestias en conseguirte un guardarropas, daños emocionales y demás- prosiguió Kaoru, exagerando

-Shit… De acuerdo, creo que es justo-suspiro resignada, sabía que discutir seria en vano- Hare lo que ustedes quieran.

Hikaru se levanto y apoyo ambas manos a los lados de la muchacha, acorralándola no solo con su cuerpo, pero con una furtiva mirada también.

-¿Lo que sea dices?- ronroneo, golpeando su rostro con su aliente cálido.

En ese instante se arrepintió por completo. No tenía escapatoria. No contesto, se quedo quieta presa del pánico, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Bueno, entonces…tengo una última misión para ti…

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. **

**Déjenme**** decirles que originalmente este capitulo (la escena del crosplay de Yuuki y la venganza) era un Omake, un especial que vino a mi mente y que subiría para un especial de Halloween, pero como ven soy una persona muy impasiente, mejor dicho ansiosa xD **

**Es gracioso por que hace al rededor de tres semanas, cuando estaba a solo un dia de rendir un examen importante, esta historia vino a mi mente. Yo estaba tratando de memorizar las variables de la programación didáctica pero imágenes de como seria este capitulo venían a mi mente xD Asi que esero les haya sido tan divertido como lo fue para mi :)**

**Dejando de lado mi vida de forever alone, ¡Llegamos al clímax de la historia! (?) El próximo capitulo es el momento que todas estaban esperando, un momento ansiado o al menos el que yo estaba ansiosa por escribirlo desde que comenzó esta historia xD ¿Adivinan a que me refiero? ñ.ñ**

**Pista: date time ;)**

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! Nos leeremos todos los viernes/sábados como todas las veces anteriores ;D Me despido y que tengan un buen fin de semana (No olvide de enviar sus preguntas para la entrevista!)**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	9. ¿Mision Posible? ¡Esto no es una cita!

**Hello!~ Aqui Gus! Subiendo capitulo adelantado, las explicaciones irán al final del capitulo asi que los dejo que lean tranquilos ;) Enjoy~**

**Los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a la genial Bisco Hatori, yo solo me atribuyo la historia y Yuuki**

Capitulo 9: ¿Misión posible? ¡Esto no es una cita!

A las afuera de la ciudad, más específicamente en un centro comercial, al borde de una fuente de agua, se encontraba un pelirrojo refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras jugaba con su celular, impaciente. Miro detenida a los rostros de los transeúntes mientras pasaba, pero no lograba encontrar el rostro que buscaba. Soltó un resoplido de amargura por enésima vez.

Si, este muchacho se encontraba de muy mal genio ¿La razón? Todo se remontaba a la noche anterior…

_-Flash Back-_

-Así que… ¿estaremos solos todo un día con Yuuki?- preguntó Kaoru. Tomo asiento sobre la cama después de despedir a la castaña fuera de la mansión- suena interesante ¿qué tienes planeado?

Hikaru hizo de acomodar sus libros en los estantes superiores de un escritorio, cercano a la cama. Evadía a toda costa el contacto visual.

-Bueno, eso lo decidirás tu- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Pero si fue tu idea—

-Lo sé, pero yo no iré así que tú decidirás.

-¡¿Qué?!- se levanto de la cama de un brinco, horrorizado- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no iras?!

-Pues que no iré, Haruhi me ayudara con historia y gramática- dijo con calma a pesar de que sabía que su hermano estaba que echaba chispas detrás suyo.

-¡Entonces cual es el punto de pedirle que salgamos los tres juntos sino ni siquiera iremos los dos!

-Por que no es necesario que vallamos los dos, con que tu vallas será más que suficiente- dijo volteando al fin para poner una mano sobre su hombro- así que estas a cargo hermanito- sonrió.

-… Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así?

-Tal vez- sonrió aun más.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

Tomo asiento en el lugar donde antes había estado su hermano menor, con un libro en mano y mirando al techo, con expresión pensativa. Había llegado la hora de la confrontación.

-Porque te vi Kaoru –inicio, bajando la mirada para clavarla en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, llenos de sorpresa- vi las miradas que le das a Yuuki cuando crees que nadie te ve, como te preocupaste cuando sucedió lo de la Noria, como estas siempre al pendiente de lo que hace, como la sigues a sol y sombra…

-Pero…pero eso es porque ella es nuestro juguete y…-sacudió sus cabellos en un gesto de desesperación- ¡Pero tú también lo haces!

-Yo soy diferente, si lo hago es para fastidiarla, la quiero como a una hermana pequeña pero tu…- se levanto y quedaron frente a frente- tu eres diferente ¿verdad?

Kaoru estaba al borde de sus emociones. Desconcierto, terror, nerviosismo, euforia eran solo algunas de las tantas cosas que sentía en ese momento. Su cabeza no resistió mucho más y termino por caer sentado en el piso, con las manos a los costados de la cabeza.

Pero no podía negar todo lo que su hermano decía. Aunque quisiera no podía, todo era verdad.

No sabía porque pero desde que conoció a la inglesa, quedo cautivado. No por su físico o su cara de porcelana, de esas chicas conocía muchas. Sino por lo distinta que era a esas chicas. Su orgullo inquebrantable en combinación con su carácter sarcásticamente rudo eran como las llamas del fuego, muy atrayentes.

Mucho más cuando comenzó a descubrir nuevas fases conforme al tiempo que pasaba. Sus sonrojos involuntarios y esos ojos cristalinos le quitaban el aliento. En un principio pensó que era alguien interesante pero poco a poco descubrió que se sentía cada vez mas atraído por ella.

Pero esto no era algo que podía admitir. No debía.

Él ya tenía a su persona preciada, a su media mitad, a la persona que estuvo con él desde que nació y con quien compartió todas sus experiencias a su lado. Él ya tenía a su gemelo. El pensar que podría tener algún sentimientos por alguien más se sentía como una gran traición a su hermano. Así que había decidido encerrar esos impulsos en lo más profundo de su ser y pretender como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero aparentemente su farsa no era muy creíble ya que su hermano lo había descubierto ya por mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo- dijo Hikaru poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Pero… ya te tengo a ti… no necesito a nadie más.

-Siempre me tendrás, pero eso no es bueno. No puedes depender de mí así como yo no puedo depender de ti, es momento de que expandamos nuestro mundo y aprendamos a confiar en los demás.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada, luego se abrazaron con fuerza. Un abrazo que tanto Kaoru como Hikaru necesitaban.

-Tengo miedo- susurro el menor.

-Yo también-lo imito- pero es lo que debemos hacer. Así que- se levanto y lo señalo con el dedo índice, recobrando su ser tan energético- mas te vale ir mañana y tratar a Yuuki como se debe o sino no dormiré contigo por todo un mes- dijo amenazador

- Entiendo- dijo sonriendo y levantándose del suelo- aunque creo que eso sería más un castigo para ti que para mí.

-¡Tu solo promételo! Promete que la acompañaras y la trataras bien.

.Lo prometo.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Se que te lo prometí, Hikaru, pero ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando, armando todo esto?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir de esto?_- pensó mientras nuevamente paseaba la vista por las calles en busca de su compañera, pero no había rastros de ella por ningún lado- _Creo que llegue muy temprano…_

Desparramo los mechones de su flequillo mientras veía a la multitud ir y venir, una y otra vez. Más de una chica se le quedaba viendo, babeando sin disimular. Y es que el pelirrojo llevaba una camiseta manga corta roja y blanca, pantalones holgados de color crema y una chaqueta de aviador de cuero marrón oscuro que le daba un aspecto de chico malo, arrancando más de un suspiro.

Se quito los lentes de sol de cristales anaranjados y los coloco en la cima de su cabeza, reviso la hora en su celular por enésima vez. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos de la hora acordada y Yuuki no llegaba. Empezaba a desesperarse pero no sabía si de los nervios o de la impaciencia.

-_Sabia que esto era una estupidez, mejor será que me marche_- pensó a lo que posicionaba de nuevo los lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz. No pudo ni siquiera hacer el intento por levantarse ya que una voz familiar le freno en seco.

-¡Kaoru!

Volteo pero no pudo encontrar a la dueña de la voz. No fue hasta que la tuvo casi de frente cando la identifico. Estaba casi irreconocible.

-¡Perdón!- dijo Yuuki jadeando por la carrera- pero es que Renge escondió toda mi ropa y me dejo solo esto para usar- dijo señalando al conjunto que llevaba encima.

La muchacha llevaba una camiseta de tirantes finos verde manzana caídos sobre los costados de los brazos, una falda de lino blanca hasta por encima de la rodilla con unas cintillas amarillas atadas a la cadera y un chaleco de paño celeste cielo. Calzaba unos zapatitos bajas de charol blanco. Su melena, ligeramente alborotada por la carrera, tenía unas suevas hondas marcadas en las puntas que se acentuaban en finas curvas oblicuas a la altura del hombro, tenía parte del flequillo sujeto en unas hebillas celestes.

Reconocía ese conjunto a la perfección ya que era uno de los conjuntos que él mismo había elegido.

-Creo que es su manera sutil de decirme "usaras esto"- continuo Yuuki sin notar la penetrante mirada del muchacho sobre su persona- aunque no soy una fan de la faldas…

-Te ves hermosa…- dijo por lo bajo, casi en un susurro. Yuuki logro escucharlo claramente.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eh…- se dio cuanto de que lo que había pensado se filtro por su boca sin autorización- por supuesto, eso lo elegimos Hikaru y yo, por lo tanto debe ser fabuloso- dijo en tono arrogante.

-Oh supongo que tienes razón- noto que algo estaba faltando en el lugar- ¿Dónde estaba Hikaru?

-Él… no vendrá, dijo que tenía que estudiar con Haruhi.

-¿Entonces solo seremos tu y yo?

-Lo siento si mi presencia no es suficiente para ti- su tono cambio a uno más ofendido.

- Nada de eso- dijo sin notar la ligera hostilidad en las palabras del pelirrojo- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Tenemos todo un día por delante.

-No lo sé, Hikaru es el que suele idear todo…- dijo rascando la parte baja de su cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si caminamos? Así veremos qué podemos hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Emprendieron la caminata por entre la ruidosa multitud que se alzaba entre ellos, caminando lado a lado sin nada de qué hablar.

Lo que no notaron fue que desde un principio habían sido observados desde la distancia, detrás de unos arbustos para ser exactos.

-A la próxima que tu hermano trate así a mi Yuu-chan juro que se las verá negras- dijo Renge en tono amenazador.

-No es su culpa, es un poco tímido a veces.

-¿Tímido? Yo arreglare eso con gusto- dijo levantando un peño en alto.

-Chicos…

-Oye no te metas con mi hermano, déjalo ser.

-Chicos…

-¿Qué lo deje ser? Ni hablar, mira si llega a hacer algo indebido a mi Yuu-chan

-¡Chicos!- finalmente los muchachos prestaron la debida atención a Haruhi.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos, uno después del otro.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-¡Ah! Estamos vigilando que la cita de Yuu-chan y Kaoru-kun vaya bien- dijo Renge como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?

-Porque le dije a Kaoru que estaría estudiando contigo y en caso de que quiera rastrearme, debes estar conmigo. Ya sabes, para que la mentira sea más creíble- dijo Hikaru, aunque no admitiría que la verdadera razón era para pasar más tiempo con ella, lejos de la presencia de Tono.

-¿Y por que los disfraces?- dijo sin dejar de mirar las largas gabardinas color café y los mostachos que hasta Renge usaba.

-¡No hay como un buen disfraz para jugar a los espías!- dijeron los dos.

-Así que si los espían después de todo ¿eh?

-"Espiar" es una mala palabra, mejor digamos que estamos "vigilando" para evitar catástrofes- dijo Hikaru jugando con la punta de su mostacho.

-Chicos- los volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué?

- Ellos ya no están-dijo señalando la dirección en que hace unos momentos se encontraba la pareja. Habían desaparecido de toda vista.

-Demonios, corran o los perderemos ¡Espérame Yuu-chan!- dijo Renge corriendo sin dirección fija, seguida por los otros.

Más adelante de la multitud de gente, Kaoru y Yuuki caminaban por la acera del centro, aun sin decirse palabra alguna. El silencio era inquebrantable y se tornaba de cierta forma incomodo por momentos, pero era mucho más molesto para Kaoru.

_-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Hikaru bastardo, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo ahora_?- grito internamente mientras sacudía sus cabellos frustrado.

Ambos caminaban lado a lado, con la vista fija en el frente. De vez en cuando Kaoru miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, preguntándose si ella también estaba tan incómoda como lo estaba él. Seguro lo está, pensó, el hecho de ser forzada a pasar todo el día con él no debe de ser una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. La miro de nuevo y noto que su expresión era calmada, sin ninguna señal de enojo. Suspiro.

Tal vez él estaba sobreactuando. Tal vez debería relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la cita tal y como lo hacía Yuuki.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al rememorar su último pensamiento. ¿Cita? ¿Estaban ellos en una cita? ¡Imposible!

Era imposible que eso se considerara una cita. Primeramente, porque era un encuentro forzado. Si estuvieran en una cita de verdad, él se encargaría de haberla invitado como todo un caballero lo haría, con rosas y palabras dulces. Luego saldrían por la noche a un restaurante lujoso, no a un centro comercial a plena luz del día como estaban en ese momento. Luego la acompañaría a su casa y se despedirían con un-

Sacudió intensamente la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza mientras un suave rosa tiño sus mejillas.

_-¡Concéntrate, Kaoru! ¡Esto no es una cita! ¡Definitivamente no es una cita!_

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yuuki consternada al notar los diferentes y rápidos cambios de expresión que hacia su compañero desde hace mas de 10 minutos.

-Sí, sí, solo estoy haciendo cálculos mentales- mintió. Yuuki no dijo nada y continúo con la mirada al frente. Kaoru suspiro de nuevo hasta que diviso una tienda de múltiples colores. La analizo mejor bajando el armazón de sus lentes de sol- _Eso podría funcionar_ –pensó a lo que llamaba a su compañera después de guardar los lentes en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Oye ¿quieres ir allí?

Yuuki miro a donde Kaoru señalaba. Era una tienda de mayor proporción en comparación con las demás. De paredes cubiertas por anchas franjas rojas, azules y verdes con un letrero enorme sobre la doble puerta de cristal que rezaba "The Gamer Zone".

Ella asintió y ambos entraron. El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía por afuera. Paredes blancas se alzaban cubiertas por posters de los últimos videojuegos en el mercado, héroes de historietas o mangas y productos a vender. El lugar estaba dividido en varias secciones; desde la zona de compradores y muestras en exhibición hasta la zona de juegos. Ellos fueron directo a esta última.

Fueron hasta una de las pantallas de plasma que estaba desocupada. Después de pagar al encargado para que habilitara el juego, tomaron un mando inalámbrico cada uno e iniciaron la partida. La música de Dead Space 2 comenzó a sonar y así inicio el juego.

Ambos dispararon a diestra y siniestra, matando todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluso a aliados. Sin embargo, había una notoria diferencia entre ellos. Una diferencia que enfurecía a Kaoru y hacia dar brinquitos de alegría a Yuuki.

-¿Qué sucede, Hitachiin? No te quedes atrás –comenzó a molestar la castaña sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla- ¿O acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?

Kaoru refunfuño, su paciencia se estaba acabando. Su ego no estaba mejor.

-¡Ah! Que mal, yo que pensaba que jugar contra el Rey de los Videojuegos en persona seria un reto pero creo que me equivoque- dijo con falsa desilusión- ¡Unos minutos mas y te ganare, Hitachiin!- rio con malicia.

Esa fue la última gota que colmo el vaso.

-¡Claro que no!

Sujetando el mando con ambas manos, paso sus brazos por detrás de la chica y la rodeo para pegar su pecho contra la espalda, aprisionándola en un abrazo. Pero no lo dejo así, claro que no. Comenzó a balancear los brazos de izquierda a derecha moviendo el mando y a la chica a la vez, haciendo que perdiera concentración.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tramposo!

-¡Nunca dijimos nada de reglas!- dijo apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza, sacando provecho de la diferencia de alturas. Puso presión en la mandíbula y cerro un poco los brazos para aprisionarla más y más, dejándole poco espacio para moverse.

-¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Yuuki entre risas. No podía evitar reír por los "efectos sonoros" que el pelirrojo hacia cando movía el mando o mataba un enemigo.

Llegaron al último nivel, donde debían matar al líder de los Necromorfos. Forcejeando un poco, finalizaron la partida y el juego, coronando a Kaoru como el ganador.

-¡Wuju! ¡En tu cara, Bradforth!- dijo sacando a relucir su lado más infantil.

Yuuki no se quedo atrás. Inflo sus mejillas y piso con fuerza en el piso.

-¡No vale, hiciste trampa!

-¡Jo! ¡La revancha entonces!

Y prosiguieron a iniciar una nueva partida, en esa misma posición que Kaoru había forzado. Estaban tan sumergidos en su pequeña pelea que no notaron a Hikaru, Renge y Haruhi entre los demás presentes que los miraban divertidos.

-Sabia que algo así sucedería cuando entraron…- dijo Hikaru con expresión cancina.

-Son tan competitivos…- corroboro Renge, con la misma expresión.

-Yo no diría competitivos…sino mas bien…- dijo Haruhi pensativa- ¡inmaduros!

Los chicos se golpearon la frente, al no poder negar lo dicho por Haruhi. Continuaron contemplando la escena, esperando que al menos la pareja mostrara algo de pudor o algo de vergüenza por su comportamiento.

Entre forcejeos, jalones y empujones, la batalla entre Kaoru y Yuuki llego a su fin con amargo pero justo empate. Prosiguieron a pasar por otras maquinas de juego pero ninguna parecía muy interesante como para quedarse por mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegaron a las maquinitas dispensadoras.

Kaoru consiguió un par de juguetes de una maquina, era muy habilidoso con el gancho mecánico. Por el otro lado, Yuuki estaba enfrascada en conseguir un león de peluche de otra máquina, pero en cada intento perdía al instante.

-Déjaselo a los profesionales, mocosa- pavoneo Kaoru empujándola a un lado para tomar el control de las palancas. Minutos después, el león de peluche estaba fuera de la maquina. El muchacho lo inspecciono mejor cuando lo saco. Era marrón claro, no muy grande ni muy pequeño, con hebras de hilo cobrizo por melena y hocico aplastado en una cabeza ovalada y un cuerpito de oso. No entendía por qué eligió ese peluche tan simple de entre todos los demás.

-Toma- le entrego el pequeño animal.

-¡Muchas gracias!- lo abrazo con fuerzas, sonriendo complacida.

-Tienes gustos raros ¿lo sabías?

-Oh es que me recordó a ti- dijo alzando el peluche a la altura de su cabeza, para compararlo mejor con el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Es que me recuerdas a este león… simplón y gracioso…

-¡Oye!- dijo ofendido.

-… pero como todo león, eres valiente y protector con los que quieres –dijo sonriéndole. Kaoru se ruborizo hasta las orejas por el comentario.

-…Puedo conseguirte otro mejor si quieres… más grande- a pesar de que estaba feliz por el cumplido, no estaba satisfecho con ser comparado con un león tan pequeño.

-No, no, este es perfecto- volvió a abrazar al peluche, como si se tratara de un tesoro- Además me lo diste tu ¿Cómo podría cambiar algo me regalaste?- el rubor se acentuó en el rostro del chico, una leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse- ahora ayúdame a conseguir un muñeco para Hikaru así se lo daremos esta tarde.

-De acuerdo…-dijo acercándose a la maquina, sonriendo como idiota.

-¡Esa! Esa cacatúa estará bien- señalo en el cristal- llamativo y hermoso pero a la vez ruidoso y molesto ¡Es perfecta!

Kaoru obedeció sin chistar, sonriendo de lado y pensando como refrescaría su cara antes de que su sonrojo se hiciera más evidente. Más atrás de ellos Hikaru estaba con la boca abierta, ofendido.

-¡No me parezco en nada a ese animal! ¡No soy una maldita cacatúa! exclamo-¡¿o si lo soy?!

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, desviando la mirada.

Kaoru y Yuuki salieron de la tienda ya más relajados y con mejor humor. Caminaron lento mientras comentaban cosas sin importancia y alzar, riendo de vez en cuando a las elocuencias del otro.

Pero Kaoru no estaba del todo tranquilo. No podía evitar el sentir que era observado. De tanto en tanto, volteaba atrás para comprobar que no estaba enloqueciendo.

El trió que les seguía los pasos de cerca, se escondía cada vez que el Hitachiin menor giraba, pero una de esas vez su agilidad no les sirvió de mucho ya que Kaoru pudo divisar de entre la multitud una melena rojiza, muy familiar, una figura que le era muy conocida.

Abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

_-¡Esos bastardos…!-_ pensó

Acelero el paso, tomando de la muñeca a su compañera. Llegaron hasta la entrada de un cine local y, empujando a Yuuki adentro, se acerco al hombre corpulento que estaba de guardia de seguridad junto a la puerta de entrada.

-Hey ¿me harías un favor? –Dijo sacando un fajo de billetes de enormes cantidades del bolsillo del pantalón y levantándolo a la altura del rostro del hombre- Hay tres personas raras que nos están siguiendo ¿te harías cargo?

-Con gusto, niño.

El hombre le arrebato felizmente el bajo de billetes. Kaoru ingreso al cine y encontró a una desconcertada Yuuki cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Caridad, nada más. Nada de qué preocuparse- levanto los brazos y se estiro- Bueno, ¿Qué veremos?

-No lo sé…- dijo mirando la cartelera. El pequeño cine ofrecía funciones actuales así como viejas películas.

-¿Qué tal esa?- señalo a uno de los carteles. "A Roma con amor" rezaba el cartel. Supuso que, como toda chica, a Yuuki le gustaría una comedia romántica. Que equivocado estaba.

-Que tal no- dijo con una expresión de asco en su cara. Ella no era precisamente una fan de esas películas, más bien las encontraba melosas y demasiado dramáticas- ¡Oh! ¡Entremos a ver esa!

Kaoru miro a donde señalaba y palideció. La película era "El Juego del Miedo VII".

-¿Esa?

-¡Sí!-sin esperar más lo arrastro del brazo a la taquilla. Ella misma pago las entradas y busco los mejores lugares para una mejor visión. Era como niña en juguetería, dando saltitos en el asiento mientras comía palomitas, impaciente por que comenzara la función.

-_De todas las películas existentes… tenía que elegir de thriller_- pensó Kaoru mientras se hundía en la butaca y palidecía más.

No es que no le gustaran esas clases de películas, más bien las detestaba. Si por accidente veía una, no dormía en una semana del miedo que le provocaban. Siempre alegaba que su miedo se debía a los efectos demasiado realistas y creíbles en la producción de los asesinatos y masacres que podían llegar a traumar a la gente. A él por ejemplo.

Cuando la sala se oscureció y la banda sonora de la película empezó a sonar, su corazón latió con fuerza casi saliendo de su pecho. Miraba a todos lados menos a la pantalla, sin embargo aun así podía divisar algunas de las sangrientas imágenes proyectadas.

Miro con disimulo a la muchacha a su lado. Ella estaba son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, como si estuviera viendo un show de comedia.

-_Que sádica…-_ pensó. Sin que ella lo notara, le arrebato el león de peluche de su regazo y cubrió sus ojos con el cuerpo del animalito- _Que termine pronto…por favor que termine pronto…_

El no poder ver era de alguna forma un alivio, mas no estaba del todo a salvo ya que aun podía escuchar los lamentos de las víctimas y los sádicos monólogos de Jigsaw; los cuales hacían que su imaginación volara, transportándolo directamente a los hechos que sucedían en la historia.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía su cuerpo como gelatina por los temblores que le recorrían. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, correr hacia la luz. Pero no podía. Quedaría como un completo cobarde si salía de allí.

Uno de los alaridos fue tan estruendoso que inconscientemente tomo la mano de Yuuki entre la suya. Cuando se dio cuenta, trato de soltarla antes de que ella lo notara o dijera algo. Pero ella, en cambio, se lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Kaoru volteo para verla sorprendido. Ella seguía con la vista en la pantalla pero esta vez con una expresión diferente a la última vez, que no pudo descifrar debió a la oscuridad de la sala. Kaoru temía que empezaría a burlarse de él, a restregarle su cobardía, pero en cambio lo sorprendió aun mas con lo que dijo después.

-Humm esta película me aburrió… mejor vámonos.

Se levanto de la butaca y salió con Kaoru detrás de ella a toda prisa, sin soltar su mano. Ya afuera de la sala, aminoraron la marcha.

-Oye…- dijo el muchacho tratando de excusarse, pero ella le interrumpió.

-¡Hmm! Que desilusión, creí que los efectos serian igual de buenos que en las anteriores pero esto ¡es una estafa!- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular- y la trama era tan obvia que la película perdió sentido desde el inicio…

-Gracias- dijo finalmente.

Yuuki volteo a verlo y sonrió de lado. Le dio un fuerte apretón y soltó su mano.

-¡Que calor!- dijo cambiando de tema y enroscando un poco su cabello de lado de su cuello.

-Tienes razón- dijo quitándose la chaqueta- vamos a tomar algo, yo invito.

-De acuerdo- dijo y tomo su mano de nuevo. No sabía porque pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Para su gusto, Kaoru no se opuso.

Salieron y caminaron hasta entrar a la cafetería más cercana, que resulto ser una con temática de los 70; con cuadros de cantantes y películas populares de esa época como Elvis Presley y The Breakfast Club, una rockola con luces de neón al igual que algunos carteles y reservados de cuero en todas las paredes a excepción de la de enfrente donde estaba la barra para ordenar. No solo el lugar era de época sino también los empleados, con sus uniformes de porristas, nerds y colegiales que eran tan comunes de encontrar en una serie de televisión de esos años. Era como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo.

-Yo iré a ordenar, tu ve a buscar asientos- ordeno Kaoru dándole su chaqueta y marchando a la barra.

-De acuerdo ¡Quiero el helado más grande que tengan!- le grito y él levanto el pulgar, captando el mensaje.

La cafetería no estaba muy llena, solo uno que otro grupo de adolescentes en algunos reservados y unas parejas en otras mesas apartadas.

Yuuki se sentó en uno de los reservados de la ventana de la izquierda, que estaba al lado de un grupo de chicas. Se acomodo en el medio de este, dándole la espalda al cristal y dejo la chaqueta de cuero y al león a un lado.

Tomo el menú por curiosidad, pero su propósito principal era distraerse de los cantarines gritos de las jóvenes a su lado. Estaba pensando si no sería muy descortés el cambiarse de asiento a uno muy alejado. Las risitas de las chicas estaban crispando sus nervios desde el momento en que se sentó.

-Oye, mira a aquel chico del mostrador…-escucho decir a una de ellas.

-Si lo sé, es muy guapo- dijo otra.

-¿Sera modelo?

-Quien sabe, pero es muy lindo…y mira sus músculos.

Curiosa, levanto los ojos del menú y busco a la persona que causaba tanto alarde, pero solo vio a un hombre de más de cincuenta años con una prominente barriga sobresaliendo por arriba del cinturón del pantalón, ordenando una ensalada gratinada. Pensó que tal vez la visión de las chicas estaba mal o que tenían gustos muy extraños.

-Me pregunto si será pelirrojo natural…-escucho decir a la misma chica con una voz soñadora.

_-¿Pelirrojo?-_ pensó.

Fijo su vista más allá y encontró a Kaoru, conversando con una muy, muy feliz camarera. Era imposible, pensó, no puede ser que él causara tanto revuelo.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si de esa forma su visión cambiara. Y de cierta forma lo hizo.

No sabía si se debía a la luz de la tarde que traspasaba el ventanal a sus espaldas y se proyectaba sobre el muchacho, iluminando más su cuerpo; o que el contraste de luces y sombras intensificaban los colores sobre su persona resaltaba más sus facciones, pero lo notaba distinto… por primera vez notaba el cuerpo de Kaoru, el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Las sombras acentuaban mas los músculos de sus brazos y la línea de su espalda, erguida en ese momento, delineando una espalda de hombre, no de un niño; con los omoplatos firmemente marcados al igual que toda su silueta. Supuso que por usar siempre el blazer del uniforme escolar, nunca lo había notado antes.

El fuerte color rojo de sus alborotados cabellos resaltaba mucho más de lo normal pero no podía dejar de mirar la piel que estaba al descubierto, le resultaba de alguna forma llamativa, luminosa. La tonalidad de su piel en ese instante parecía casi dorada por los rayos del sol. Podría compararlo con uno de los tantos retratos de dioses griegos que había visto en obras de arte.

-_Guapo…-_ imagino que esa sería una buena palabra para describirlo. Cuando lo observo caminar hacia ella, de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar ese súbito pensamiento- _¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Un delirio? Si debe ser eso…Dios…_

-¿Estás bien? Estas roja- dijo el muchacho cuando dejo la charola sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Le entrego el helado y tomo un sorbo de su malteada.

-Sí, estoy bien es que tengo un poco de calor…- mintió mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello, nerviosa. Se odiaba a sí misma en ese momento, comportándose como esas estúpidas adolescente que perdían el autocontrol cuando estaban junto al chico que les gustaba… se golpeo la frente repetidas veces_-¡No me gusta Kaoru! ¡No me gusta, definitivamente no! Argh ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?!_

-¿Segura estas bien?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Sí, el calor me está jugando sucio, eso es todo- dijo para luego centrar toda su atención en la copa de helado y no en su acompañante y así evitar más delirios. Comenzó a zamparse grandes bocados del helado.

-Si tú lo dices…- siguió tomando de su malteada de durazno sin dejar de ver como la chica devoraba desesperada de la copa- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?

Detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y lo miro, pestañeando dos veces antes de ver a su copa de helado doble de banana Split a medio devorar y luego a él.

-Tengo hambre ¡demándame!

-Y se supone que las chicas comen solo ensaladas…- dijo más para sí, burlón.

-El que sea una chica no quiere decir que deba comer como un conejo, además esto esta delicioso- dijo metiendo la cuchara en su boca.

Estaba a punto de comer otro bocado pero algo la detuvo. Kaoru tomo su mano y la llevo hasta él, comiendo de la cuchara que ella sostenía. Los tomates quedarían humillados ante el rojo intenso en las mejillas de Yuuki.

-… Es verdad, esta bueno- dijo lamiendo la crema restante de sus labios, con una sonrisa burlona en ellos.

-¡Oye!- fue lo único se le ocurrió decir. Sentía sus mejillas arder y Kaoru lo notó.

-Kawaii- dijo jalando las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica, era tan tierna que no pudo resistir.

-¡Auch! Te daré un poco si quieres pero detente- dijo tomando las muñecas del chico y apartándolas de su cara.

-Que quede claro que tú lo ofreciste- dijo en un tono un poco… seductor. Estaba era una oportunidad de oro que Kaoru no pensaba desaprovechar. Se inclino un poco adelante y cerró los ojos para luego abrir la boca.

Yuuki se sonrojo más, miro a todos lados y noto que las chicas de la mesa de al lado la miraban de mala gana, como si quisieran secuestrarla, matarla, llevarla lo más lejos posible y tomar su lugar junto al chico. Sabía muy bien que eso querían, lo notaba en sus ojos. Eso puso mucho más nerviosa a la chica pero tomo de nuevo la cuchara, saco un poco de helado con crema y le dio al pelirrojo en la boca.

Este sonrió divertido mientras comía.

-Eres de lo peor ¿lo sabías?- dijo mirando de reojo a las chicas que maldecían por lo bajo pero que se escuchaba con claridad. Kaoru también las había notado.

-Lo sé, y sé que así me quieres- le guiño un ojo y volvió a abrir la boca en espera de otro bocado.

-¡Humm!- dijo complaciéndolo.

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que se quedaron sin comida y decidieron partir. Renge, Hikaru y Haruhi le seguían los talones, ya que no querían perderse de nada más después que el hombre de seguridad del cine no los dejara ingresar. Habían notado un cierto cambio entre ellos, algo completamente diferente desde la mañana y querían saber qué es lo que sucedería a continuación.

Por su lado, Yuuki y Kaoru entraron a un bolerama para pasar el resto de la tarde. Por supuesto que fue todo idea de Yuuki, ya que el Hitachiin tenía sus objeciones en contra del lugar.

-¿Por qué quieres venir aquí? Es tan… plebeyo- dijo mirando a las no muy limpias mesas junto a los canales del boliche.

-Si catalogas a las cosas como "plebeyas" y "no plebeyas", te perderás de experimentar grandes cosas. A veces las mejores cosas de la vida son las más simples o de las que no necesitas dinero. Además ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor y te gusta.

No dijo nada más y la siguió, tres pasos atrás de ella.

Fueron hasta el mostrador para pedir los zapatos reglamentarios del juego. Eran bicolores, rojos y verdes, y emanaban un ligero olor desconocido. Esa era una de las razones por las que Kaoru no quería jugar, el tener que usar unos zapatos que pasaron por más de mil pies antes que los suyos le asqueaban.

Pero si la inglesa insistía tanto, no podía negarse. Literalmente no podía decirle que no a algo que ella le pidiese.

Se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas para cambiar el calzado. Le entrego al encargado sus zapatillas deportivas y giro la cabeza para encontrarse a Yuuki sentada en el mostrador cruzada de piernas, terminando de colocarse sus respectivas zapatillas. Una fugaz idea llego a su cabeza. Sonrió de lado.

A la distancia, en una mesa apartada del lugar, Hikaru descifro esa sonrisa enseguida. Él también sonrió de lado, imaginando lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Les apuesto cien dólares a que le meterá mano en menos de diez minutos- se le adelanto Renge, quien también había descifrado la expresión del pelirrojo menor.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?... Apuesto doscientos a que lo hará en cinco minutos.

-Hecho- se dieron un sacudón de manos para sellar el trato.

-Ustedes sí que saben sacarle provecho a todo ¿no?- dijo Haruhi con una gotita en la frente.

Kaoru se posiciono enfrente de Yuuki y quito las manos de la castaña para enlazar las agujetas de las zapatillas en su lugar.

-Permítame, Princesa- dijo en un tono suave de vos.

Yuuki rio por lo bajo, siguiéndole el juego ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Si insiste, caballero- estiro la pierna con gracia para que él terminara de enlazar las agujetas.

Terminado la tarea, Kaoru deslizo la palma de la mano sobre la pierna extendida con suma delicadeza hasta colocarla debajo del muslo y sujetarlo con fuerza. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, mas no se movió. La otra mano del chico termino en su espalda baja empujándola a que se pegara a su pecho.

En un parpadeo, estaba en los brazos de Kaoru cargada como toda una princesa.

Yuuki soltó un agudo y casi inaudible chillido cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a dar vueltas en su eje con ella aun en brazos, divertido a más no poder, haciendo que se sujetara con fuerza de su cuello.

No tenía miedo de caer, por que confiaba en Kaoru. Temía lo "volátil" que era su falda ante tanto movimiento.

-¡Bájame, por favor!- chillo en su oído.

-A sus órdenes, princesa- dijo riendo mientras la ponía con suavidad en el suelo. Ella acomodo su falda y lo miro con las mejillas infladas, un tanto enojada. Él se limito a reír.

-Vamos de una vez- dijo antes de tomarle de la mano y llevarlo hasta una de los canales desocupados, en el centro del local.

-¡Ja! Te dije que serian cinco minutos ¡Págame! –dijo Hikaru extendiendo su mano a Renge.

-¡Fue pura suerte!- dijo entregándole el dinero.

Continuaron observando a la pareja que ahora estaban eligiendo las bolas de boliche.

Kaoru era el primero en lanzar. Tomo una bola azul violácea e introdujo los dedos en los tres orificios para luego elevarla a la altura del mentón.

Otra de las razones por las que no quería venir a ese lugar, y tal vez la razón principal, era porque no sabía jugar. Pero siendo el testarudo orgulloso que siempre había sido, no lo diría. Pensó que si imitaba las poses y movimientos de los jugadores que vio en películas, tal vez su ego saldría ileso. Pero no fue así.

Con dificultad mantuvo la bola en alto. Cuando el peso de esta le venció, se inclino un poco y la soltó. La bola rodo con lentitud por el canal hasta que llego a la mitad y se fue por la canaleta. Bufo fastidiado.

-Este juego es aburrido, mejor hagamos otra cosa- giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Yuuki, quien se levanto de su asiento y fue a su lado.

-Dices eso porque no sabes jugar- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh y tú si sabes mucho ¿no? Adelante, demuéstralo.

-Si insistes.

Tomo una bola amarilla patito y se posiciono al frente del canal. Elevo la bola a la altura de su pecho y la balanceo atrás y adelante un par de veces antes de soltarla. La bola rodo con fuerza y choco contra los pinos, derribándolos a todos.

-¡Chusa!- grito levantando los brazos victoriosa y girando sobre su eje.

-¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?!- dijo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba seguro que esa bola era demasiado pesada para una persona tan menuda como ella.

-Tengo algo de practica- dijo como si nada- Ven, te enseñare.

Retrocedió tres pasos al costado para que el pelirrojo se parara en el centro del canal, con bola en mano. La elevo de nuevo a la altura del mentón, pero Yuuki puso una mano sobre ella para bajarla.

-Primero que nada, no subas tanto la bola porque sino cansaras innecesariamente tu brazo y no tendrás fuerzas para lanzarla. Ahora bien…

Lo agarro de la camiseta y lo empujo en su dirección, lo detuvo justo para quedar pegados su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho. Un ligero tinte de risa se dibujo en las mejillas del muchacho. Sintió como la chica ponía una mano sobre su espalda con delicadeza mientras que con la otra señalaba a las canaletas. Su cabello le rosaba la piel del brazo, dándole ligeras cosquillas.

-… calcula la dirección donde quieres que valla la bola, si quieres que valla justo en el centro lo mejor será que te muevas un poco a la izquierda para que la trayectoria sea mejor- continuo explicando.

-De acuerdo- asintió el chico.

-Bien, en cuanto al lanzamiento, empieza por balancear la bola para que puedes direccionarla mejor.

Se coloco detrás del chico, pegándose a su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo derecho y sosteniendo la mano con que la que Kaoru sujetaba la bola, ayudándole a balancearla. El tiente en sus mejillas iba profundizándose en un rojo cereza.

_-¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta?-_ se cuestiono a sí mismo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la chica sobre su espalda y su piel contra la suya en el rosa de los movimientos. Era muy sueva.

-Bien, ahora suéltala- ordeno Yuuki al tiempo que se separaba de él.

Acatando la orden, Kaoru soltó la bola que se deslizo con más rapidez que la vez anterior sobre el canal. Choco contra el grupo de pinos derribando más de la mitad.

-¡Wuju!- canturreo victorioso.

-No está nada mal, Hitachiin-sonrió satisfecha- ahora es mi turno.

Continuaron con el juego, con un Kaoru de mejor ánimo. No obstante, éste de vez en cuando fingía el no poder recordar la postura que le enseño la castaña o que le resultaba muy complicado el lanzar la pesada bola. Todo para que Yuuki le ayudara. Más bien para sentirla pegada a él por más tiempo.

-Wau esto sí es buen material para mis doushinjis- babeo Renge mientras grababa con una pequeña cámara todo lo que sucedía con la pareja.

-¿Qué es buen material?- escucharon los tres una voz demasiado familiar a sus espaldas.

-¡To-tono!- dijo Hikaru tragando con dificultad, volteando para encontrarse con el rubio y el resto del Host Club- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarles yo- dijo el rubio, extrañamente calmado.

-Fuimos a buscar a Haru-chan para jugar pero Ranka-san dijo que salió con Hika-chan y Renge-chan-intervino el lolishota.

-¿Y cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Haruhi.

-GPS- musito Mori.

-Oh… olvide que los celulares tenían eso- dijo Haruhi, poniendo un dedo índice sobre su mentón, pensativa.

-No le hiciste nada inapropiado a tu hermana ¡¿verdad?!- salto Tamaki agarrando al pelirrojo de las solapas de su abrigo.

-¡¿Y que si lo hice?!- salto este. Tamaki, en respuesta, le arranco el mostacho falso de la cara de un solo tirón, haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor- ¡Auu! ¡Mi bigote! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer que creciera?!

-Cinco dólares con noventa centavos, aparentemente- dijo Kyouya leyendo la etiqueta con el precio pegado en la parte trasera del mostacho.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- reitero el rubio alto.

Hikaru y Renge no sabían que decir, se miraron entre en busca de una respuesta pero solo atinaron a hacer muecas y mímicas con las manos tratando de encontrar la forma de comenzar la explicación. Finalmente, fue Haruhi quien tomo la iniciativa y con un solo gesto señalo atrás de ellos, a los canales de boliche.

Los recién llegados siguieron con la vista hasta encontrarse con la feliz pareja. La mente de Tamaki funcionaba una locomotora a vapor, procesando y asociando lo que veía. Su "hija" con no de los Hitachiin, juntos. Muy juntos. Demasiado juntos.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija, Demonio lujurioso!

-¡Detente, Tono!- dijo Hikaru tacleándolo antes de que se abalanzara- ¡Mori-senpai! Por favor, sujétalo.

El moreno lo sujeto de los brazos, evitando que éste pudiera moverse. Hikaru le metió el mostacho en la boca para que dejara de gritar.

-Escúchame, solo por esta vez no te metas- dijo con un tono serio, demostrando la importante que esto era para él y su hermano- Quiero ayudar a Kaoru tanto como él me ayudo a mí. Así que mantente al margen de esto por favor.

Tamaki refunfuño al principio pero termino cediendo. Mori lo soltó cuando este se calmo.

-Por esta vez lo permitiré pero si ese demonio le pone un dedo más encima a mi hija ¡se las verá conmigo!

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo, mas aliviado- _un_ _obstáculo menos, solo faltas tú Kaoru_- pensó.

Rogaba que su hermano menor aceptara al fin sus sentimientos, que se animara a dar el primer paso. Él solo quería la felicidad para su hermano, y haría lo que sea por él. Incluso si eso significaba forzarlo a una cita, con tal de que pudiera despejar su cabeza y aceptar sus sentimientos.

Y parecía que su plan iba a flote. La sonrisa del Hitachiin menor era radiante, de verdadera felicidad. No había duda que estaba disfrutando mucho con Yuuki a su lado.

Suspiro, levantándose para marcharse. Su trabajo aquí estaba hecho.

-Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-Pero pero pero pero- se quejo Tamaki

-¡Mori!

-¡Waaa! Quiero quedarme un poco más- lloriqueo mientras era arrastrado por el suelo por el alto moreno.

Los demás le siguieron, sin prestar atención al lloriqueo del rubio y a los murmullos de los demás presentes. Estaban más que acostumbrados a ellos.

Por otro lado, Yuuki y Kaoru eran ignorantes de que el Host Club había sido testigo de su cita. Ellos están muy focalizados en el pequeño partido que armaron, sacando cada uno su lado competitivo a relucir. Al final de cuentas, Yuuki fue la vencedora con no menos de una abismal diferencia de puntajes.

Después del juego decidieron que fueron demasiadas actividades por un día así que llamaron al vehículo para que los recogiera y los llevara a casa.

-Bueno, debo admitir que fue más divertido de lo que imagine- dijo Kaoru, entrando en la parte trasera de la limusina.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras- dijo sentándose a su lado. Chocaron rodillas por un momento- Aunque al final terminamos haciendo lo que yo quería y no algo que tu quisieras.

-No te preocupes por ello, fue divertido- dijo sacudiéndole el cabello y luego posando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿En serio?- le miro, él asintió- Que bueno…-apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Kaoru miro al frente.

-Sí, no estuvo mal pero la próxima vez te llevare a un lugar más entretenido y mucho más limpio…

-Claro…- su vos sonaba soñolienta.

-…en nuestra próxima cita iremos a un lugar mejor- se animo a decir, esperan una respuesta mientras su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba a lo loco, rezando que no lo rechazara.

-Claro…- su voz sonó más suave todavía.

-¡¿De verdad?!- la miro ilusionado y se encontró con que ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormida plácidamente- ¡No te duermas justo ahora! –dijo fastidiado, revolviendo su propio cabello frustrado.

Suspiro y con cuidado la atrajo hacia él con el brazo que tenia sobre sus hombros. Yuuki, aún dormida, se acurruco en el pecho de Kaoru, abrazada al pequeño león de peluche.

Sonrió enternecido, ahí estaba ese lado tierno que le encantaba. Apoyo su cabeza de lado sobre la coronilla de Yuuki, sintiendo como sus ojos también se cerraban con pesadez.

_-Lo siento, hermano…-_pensó antes de quedar dormido- _lo siento pero… me he enamorado._

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llegamos ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, este capitulo fue el mas largo que escribi pero a la vez el que mas disfrute de hacerlo :'D Asi que espero que ustedes también lo hallan disfrutado **_  
_

**Ahora bien,Debo disculparme con ustedes porque cuando subí a las apuradas el capitulo anterior, no lo revise y por lo tanto no note algunos errores como letras faltantes por aqui y allá. Lo siento mucho u.u**

**Ahora a los reviews: Perdón _Cana Alberona_ por dejar así el capitulo anterior pero es que crei que quedaría mejor asi, para dejarlos con ansias (?) xD Muchas gracias a_ Crayolas En Mi Nariz_ por tus preguntas y si, también leí el manga y me encantaron los padres de los gemelos xD y a _Aby-Senpai_ creeme que no eres la unica con un fetiche con los pelirrojos ñ.ñ Peeero como veras en este capitulo, esta vez no sera un triangulo entre los gemelos y Yuuki pero si te aseguro que abra un triangulo amoroso mas pronto de lo que creen ;)  
**

** Recibí muchos comentarios en particular sobre el momento Yuuki-Haruhi y debo decirles que yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escribi pero a la vez que encanto, piénsenlo como un yaoi especial ;3 (?)**

**Por ultimo debo decirles que puede que con el siguiente capitulo me retrase, veran no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y cuando lo tengo siento que las palabras no fluyen como deberían (creo que es un bloqueo mental) y no quiero darles un burdo capitulo, quiero darles lo mejor que puedo pero siento que esto NO es lo mejor que he hecho u.u Asi que me disculpo con anticipación pero me demorare en subir. **

**La entreviste a Yuuki la haré entre la semana entrante y la siguiente, la dividiré en partes así tengan tiempo de pasar sus preguntas hasta esa fecha estipulada y si se les ocurren mas preguntas después de esa fecha, iran a la segunda parte ¿Les parece? :D**

**Creo que eso es todo, que tengan en un lindo fin de semana **

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	10. Escondidillas

**Todos los personajes de Ouran le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori-sama, yo solo me remito el personaje de Yuuki y la historia c:**

**Capitulo 10: Escondidillas**.

Era el lunes siguiente a la "cita" de Kaoru y Yuuki. Un día común y corriente para todos, menos para el pelirrojo. Este era un día de suma alegría.

Kaoru amaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz, no solo porque al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por la inglesa sino porque hoy podría pasar más tiempo con ella. Si, era estúpido pensar que esto era algo especial cuando en realidad era lo más habitual para dos compañeros de clases pero aun así, él lo sentía especial.

-Te ves muy contento, Kaoru- dijo Hikaru burlón mientras terminaba su desayuno- ¿Paso algo bueno ayer en la salida con Yuuki?

Cuando Kaoru regreso a casa, quedo completamente dormido debido al cansancio. Hikaru llego pisándole los talones, así que perdió la oportunidad de sonsacarle información de cómo había finalizado su cita. Sin embargo no se animo a despertarle por más curioso que estaba.

-Tú deberías saberlo hermano, estuviste allí.

-¡Pero qué dices, Kaoru! Yo estuve toda la tarde con Haruhi y Renge, si no me crees llámales –dijo defendiéndose.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare ¿y sabes por qué? Porque la vida es bella- dijo alzando un puño en alto como quien acaba de hacer un descubrimiento histórico.

Hikaru creyó ver por un instante a Tamaki tomando posesión del cuerpo de su gemelo. El amor podía cambiar mucho a las personas, incluso para peor.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

Terminaron de desayunar y marcharon al instituto. Kaoru tomo la delantera, acelerando el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible al salón. Estaba muy ansioso. Antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta, desacelero un poco y entro con normalidad, saludando a todos. Hikaru entro después de él, un poco más agitado por la carrera.

Dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a charlar con Haruhi antes de que el profesor llegara. Kaoru miro de reojo atrás, en dirección al banco de la castaña para encontrarlo vacio.

Se golpeo mentalmente por no recordar que ella tomaba matemáticas avanzadas, por lo que no compartían las mismas clases por esa hora. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar por la siguiente materia para reencontrarse.

El reloj parecía moverse muy lentamente, haciendo la espera eterna e insufrible. Que peor forma de comenzar el día, pensó Kaoru recostando su cabeza en el libro abierto mientras la profesora seguía con la explicación. No tenía la mínima intención de prestar atención a esa perorata, quería dormir para no sentir la lentitud con que se movían las manecillas del reloj.

Finalmente, la campana sonó y con ella llego el cambio de asignatura. Ahora les tocaba historia, por lo que Yuuki debería de llegar en cualquier momento.

Pero no llego, ella nunca cruzo por el umbral de la puerta. Ni siquiera para la asignatura siguiente a esa.

Se pregunto si tal vez estaba enferma y tal vez por eso no vino a la escuela. Pero esa suposición quedo descartada cuando Renge le informo, a través de mensaje de texto, que habían llegado al instituto juntas como todos los días.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, torturándolo mientras la ansiedad le carcomía en lo más interno de su ser. No podía quedarse quieto un instante. Se levanto de un salto cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó. Fue con los demás a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrar a su compañera allí pero tampoco fue el caso. Era como si la tierra la hubiera tragado.

Deprimido, devoro su almuerzo gourmet. Haruhi, Renge y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Comieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Renge no pudo contenerse más.

-Ne Kaoru-kun ¿Quisieras acompañarme a buscar a Yuu-chan? Estoy segura que se quedo dormida en el jardín, como de costumbre- dijo, tratando de animarle pero de no sonar muy obvia a la vez.

-¿Yo? Eh, de acuerdo- dijo tratando de esconder su entusiasmo. Ya no necesitaba de una excusa para salir en su búsqueda.

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo Haruhi cerrando su caja de bento, satisfecha por la comida.

-De acuerdo, será como jugar a la "búsqueda del tesoro" ¿no, Kaoru?- dijo Hikaru guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-A jugar, pues- le imito el gemelo menor.

Salieron de las instalaciones, directo a los jardines. Sabían de ante mano que ese era un lugar recurrente de la castaña. Sin embargo, no la encontraron allí. Ni en la biblioteca. Mucho menos en los salones.

El único lugar restante era…

-¡Allí estas!- grito Renge, agotada por la exhaustiva búsqueda. Llegaron a la tercera sala de música, y allí encontraron a Yuuki, sola con una pila de papeles esparcidos a lo ancho y largo de una de las mesas. Ella apenas había levantado la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo en ese momento cuando el grupo entro.

-¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste en todo el día?! ¡No viniste ni al almuerzo!- le recrimino la castaña de nuevo.

-¿Almuerzo….?- miro el reloj de pared detrás suyo y ahogo un grito de sorpresa- ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!

Ahí fue cuando el grupo de chicos notaron la mochila de la chica tirada a un costado y que de esta sobresalía una bolsa de papel de McDonald sin tocar.

-Espera… ¿quiere decir que estuviste aquí todo el día… y ni siquiera comiste?- pregunto Haruhi, tratando de unir sus pensamientos en uno solo.

Yuuki rasco la parte baja de su cabeza y asintió.

-Parece que si… me distraje tanto con estos papeles que no me di cuenta de la hora- dijo acomodando su cabello en un rodete desalineado, sujeto con el lápiz que había usado momentos atrás- No importa, un día que no coma no me matara- dijo y regreso su atención a los papeles.

-Oh no, eso sí que no- dijo Kaoru, tomando la bolsa de papel y sustrayendo el paquete de papas fritas, para engullir un poco de ellas en la boca de Yuuki de un solo golpe.

Escupió la mitad de la comida debido al sorpresivo ataque.

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos ponles kétchup!- se quejo- ya dije que estaba bien.

-No puedes estar sin comer un postre ¿y pretendes saltarte el almuerzo? No me hagas reír –le recrimino sin una pisca de gracia- Ahora come.

Le engullo un poco mas de papas en la boca hasta que ella acepto comer por su cuenta. Mientras ella comenzaba a degustar con voracidad la hamburguesa de doble queso, Kaoru tomo uno de los tantos papeles de la mesa. No entendía mucho de lo que decían, eran puros cálculos de presupuestos. Similares a los que Kyouya suele ocuparse.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto curioso.

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo más abajo, Yuuki le arrebato el papel de las manos.

-Nada que les interese- dijo un poco brusca.

Junto el resto de los papeles en un solo bulto mientras tragaba el último bocado de la hamburguesa .Guardo todo en la mochila, incluido el envoltorio de McDonald. Sin mirar a nadie, se encamino a la puerta de salida, con mochila al hombro.

-Debo irme, tengo que terminar unas cosas. Nos veremos mañana- dijo apresurada antes de alejarse de los demás.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Se había marchado como un relámpago, sin dar oportunidad a ninguno de preguntar o decir nada. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, luego a Renge; quien se encogió de hombros igual de desconcertada que ellos.

Yuuki no regreso a las clases de la tarde. Tampoco asistió a las clases del día siguiente. Ni del día posterior. Recién dieron con ella un jueves por la tarde, cuando los chicos de primer año fueron a la sala de música para cumplir con sus tareas de Host habituales.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con la castaña tan de repente, que una sonrisa inconscientemente se formo en los labios de un pelirrojo. Más sorprendidos quedaron cuando notaron que llevaba ropa de calle; una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans gastados, y estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Kyouya. Parecía ser que esa charla estaba llegando a su fin puesto que ella disponía a marcharse.

-Entonces, me llevare estos- dijo tomando una carpeta que Kyouya le tendió.

-Si necesitas algo mas, dímelo- dijo el chico de los lentes.

-Lo hare. Gracias senpai- dijo girando en dirección a la puerta, topándose con los chicos. Por un instante pareció sorprendida, luego recobro un semblante casi inexpresivo y camino a toda marcha contra ellos. Otra vez con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a ninguno a la cara- Hola chicos, yo ya me iba. Nos vemos- dijo a tropel para así abrir la puerta de un golpe y desaparecer detrás de ella.

Nuevamente, realizo un escape fugaz sin dar tiempo a replicas o comentarios. Todos dirigieron la mirada al chico alto de gafas. Este solo se limito a encogerse de hombros, regresando a sus labores.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Kyouya-sama?- le detuvo Renge consternada. El mencionado se veía reacio a contestar, pero sabía que sería en vano el ir en contra de ellos.

-Yuuki pidió prestado unas referencias de eventos anteriores- tomo su libreta y deposito toda s atención en ella- eso es todo.

Sin más, se retiro a una mesa apartada de las demás para continuar con sus habituales análisis de mercado y demás.

Sin embargo, la explicación de Kyouya no dejo conforme a los demás, en especial a Kaoru cuya paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No tengo idea- le imito Hikaru.

-Me pregunto si…- Renge puso el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, pensativa. Una ligera idea vino a su mente pero no estaba segura de si se tratara de ello o no.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Haruhi notando su expresión.

Renge la miro por un minuto en silencio, luego a los gemelos. Si sus hipótesis iban por buen rumbo entonces supuso que Yuuki querría lidiar con ello sola. Quería contarles todo lo que pensaba a los chicos pero si Yuuki no les dijo nada hasta ahora era por algo. No le quedaba de otra que morder su lengua y callar por el momento.

-Nada- dijo cambiando de expresión a una de más fatiga- pero creo que deberíamos de darle a Yuu-chan algo de tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-A que tal vez Yuu-chan lo único que necesita es tiempo, pronto vendrá a nosotros.

Sonrió, tratando de animar a sus compañeros de clases. Sin cambiar de expresión, se fue a la misma mesa de Kyouya. Aun así, sus intentos no fueron del todo efectivos, ya que los gemelos y Haruhi seguían desconcertados. Cada vez entendían menos lo que sucedía.

Algo no estaba bien, pensó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de focalizar su atención a las clientas que atendía en ese momento. Sonreía y asentía a cada cosa que le decían pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, más bien en otra persona.

Era difícil de creer que la chica inglesa, con su intachable historial de asistencia perfecta y su constancia en las clases, faltase a clases así como así por casi una semana completa. Pero lo que lo tenía más confundido era su repentino cambio de actitud. De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser puras sonrisas a ni siquiera sostener el contacto visual. Era como si los quisiera evitar. Más bien, los estaba evitando a toda costa. Pero no le veía el motivo, todo era tan extraño como repentino.

Debía de existir un motivo mayor, algo grande como para llevarla a hacer eso.

Pensó y pensó, pero no pudo encontrar un motivo razonable para justificar las acciones de la castaña. Hasta que un súbito recuerdo salió de la parte trasera de su cerebro y se proyecto ampliamente en su cabeza. _"…en nuestra próxima cita iremos a un lugar mejor" "…en nuestra próxima cita" "cita"…_

Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Esto llamo la atención de las clientas.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru-kun?- pregunto una de ellas.

-Eh… No, no pasa nada. Discúlpenme- salió del grupo a toda prisa y se encerró a sí mismo en la habitación de los suministros.

Cubrió su boca con una mano y se dejo caer al suelo, arrastrando la espalda contra la pared. Era una remota posibilidad pero… ¿podría ser que la haya asustado?

Rememorando los hechos, pensó que ella nunca había mencionado la palabra "cita" en todo ese día, solo él. Tal vez cuando le propuso una próxima cita, ella se asusto.

Claro, si a fin de cuentas esa salida había sido planeada por su hermano como una "última misión", nada más ni nada menos. Una cita forzada, tal vez pero no algo más que eso. A lo mejor ella lo interpreto de este modo, mientras el único ilusionado todo el tiempo había sido él.

Su malinterpretación de los hechos lo llevo a suposiciones equivocadas, animándolo a hacer lo inesperado. Invitarla a salir como algo más que amigos cuando ella estaba solo cumpliendo con una estúpida misión… ¿Quién no se asustaría en este tipo de situación?

Golpeo repetidas veces su cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos, castigándose por su estupidez. Ahora todo estaba más que claro, por supuesto que ella lo estaba evitando.

-Soy un idiota…- soltó en un suspiro.

Tenía que enmendar esto. No había forma de dejar que las cosas siguieran así. No después de que al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Pero decirlo era la parte fácil, hacerlo era otro asunto. Parecía una misión imposible ya que la continua ausencia de Yuuki no facilitaba las cosas. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella cinco minutos y enmendar su error…

Los días pasaron rápido. Sin notarlo ya habían comenzado otra semana más en la Academia Ouran, pero la ausencia de Yuuki ya parecía permanente. Lo único que los Host de primer año habían escuchado de ella fue que se tomaría unos días de reposo por enfermedad.

-_Mentiras…-_ pensaron al unísono el grupo de amigos.

Sabían que ella no estaba enferma y que, según Renge, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación entre papeles y la otra parte fuera de casa, sin paradero conocido, pero siempre regresaba con una pila nueva de documentos.

Kaoru, ya arto de tanto misterio y evasión, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Como nunca atendía su celular, trato de dar con la chica en su casa, pero los sirvientes alegaban que no estaba disponible para visitas o que no se encontraba. No conforme con eso, irrumpió en la morada a través de los jardines hasta llegar a las habitaciones pero para su mala suerte, nunca pudo encontrarla. De la misma manera, fue casa por casa cuestionando a casi todos los Hosts de tercero y segundo sobre el paradero de su querida inglesa; pero ninguno sabía nada.

-¡Maldición! – gruño por lo bajo, al borde de la desesperación.

-Kaoru, será mejor que te calmes…- Hikaru poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Iban en la limusina camino a ver al joven de lentes, para culminar con los cuestionamientos a los miembros del club.

-No puedo, Hikaru- un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios- Simplemente no puedo hacer eso.

-Pero debes descansar por lo menos, ni siquiera has comido bien desde que comenzaste con esta búsqueda. Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos hacer caso a Renge y darle tiempo a Yuuki.

-¡Claro que no!- miro fijo a su hermano- ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así como así! ¡Si no aclaro las cosas...! Si no la encuentro pronto… podría perderla…

-Kaoru… Estoy seguro que todo se arreglara pero ahora debes preocuparte más por tu salud, Kaoru- la preocupación se apodero de su vos.

Ciertamente la falta de sueño y apetito había hecho estragos con el menor de los Hitachiin, tanto que su piel era una tonalidad mas blanquecina y ligeras bolsas oscuras se enmarcaban debajo de sus ojos. Hikaru tenía todo el derecho de recriminarle su falta de cuidado en su alimentación, eso estaba claro, pero él no se detendría. No ahora.

Estaba por inventar una excusa para calmar a su hermano pero la limusina dio una sacudida adelante antes de frenar ante la Mansión Ootori. Kaoru salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta antes de que Hikaru pudiera moverse del asiento.

-Iré solo, tu ve a casa y te alcanzare luego.

-Pero—

-Sin peros, estaré bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Dio unos golpecitos en el techo blindado y el vehículo emprendió la marcha. Le saludo agitando la mano y se encamino a la entrada de la mansión. El mayordomo lo hizo entrar al recibidor.

-El Joven Amo estará aquí en un momento- dijo mientras le indicaba que le esperara en esa habitación- ¡Ah! Ahí viene.

De la antesala se escuchaban dos voces que charlaban muy animosamente. Las voces iban en aumento mientras las personas se acercaban. Una carcajada familiar hizo que Kaoru abriera los ojos como platos. Yuuki y Kyouya entraron al recibidor, sin notar la presencia del pelirrojo o del mayordomo.

-En serio gracias por recibirme de nuevo, Senpai.

-No hay problema –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras le sacudía el cabello de la coronilla. Yuuki rio entre dientes.

Kaoru sintió sus músculos tensarse bajo la ropa, la sangre comenzaba a hervir y estaba bastante seguro que sus fosas nasales echaban humo de la rabia.

_-¡No la toques!-_ grito internamente, pero ningún musculo de su cuerpo parecía querer moverse.

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien con eso? Puedo conseguir más muestras si eso quieres- dijo en tono despreocupado, por el rabillo del ojo noto por primera vez al pelirrojo y su expresión de enojo. Su sonrisa se enmarco más cuando una idea llego a su mente.

-No, esto es más que suficiente- dijo abrazando la carpeta nueva a su pecho- Y no se preocupe, me encargare de pagarle el favor con intereses- sonrió de lado dejando escapar un suspiro. Sabía que pedir la ayuda del Rey en las Sombras era caro, pero lo valía.

-Buena chica- dijo mientras posaba ambas manos a los hombros de la chica y la acercaba lentamente a él. Su mirada se encontró con la de Kaoru y su sonrisa se acrecentó en una malévola.

_-¡Maldito bastardo!-_ Ahora si estaba seguro de que de sus fosas nasales salía humo, chispas y fuego. Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, empujo a Yuuki atrás posicionándose a sí mismo entre los dos. Su miraba estaba prendida con la de Kyouya, quien sonreía complacido.

-¿Kaoru…?- pregunto una desconcertada castaña.

Él no respondió, solo mantenía una pelea de miradas contra el pelinegro. Quería decirle muchas cosas, en su mayoría insultos, pero sentía que sus ojos transmitían todo eso y más. Finalmente, el moreno rompió el contacto visual sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Yuuki ¿podrías llevar a este idiota cabeza dura a su casa? Tenía tantas ganas de verme que ni siquiera noto su propia anemia- dijo en tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué—?!-no pudo continuar la frase. Yuuki había tomado posesión de su cara con sus manos, obligándolo a girar a verla.

Después de unos segundos de examinarle y de mover su mano a su frente, frunció el seño.

-¡Tienes fiebre, Kaoru!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, le sujeto del brazo y lo arrastro a la salida. Kaoru miro atrás a Kyouya y este movió los labios para decir sin palabras "me debes una". Salieron de la mansión y caminaron a las corridas hasta llegar a la casa del pelirrojo en tiempo record. Yuuki no había soltado en ninguno momento del brazo a Kaoru, solo lo hizo cuando le ordeno que se pusiera la pijama y se metiera en la cama en lo que ella regresaba.

Le obedeció, quejándose por lo bajo que estaba exagerando. A pesar de que las gruesas puertas estaban cerradas, podía escuchar claramente como la castaña ordenaba a las sirvientas y les daba instrucciones. Sonrió de lado, dejándose caer en la cama. Como extrañaba el sonido de su voz…

Se incorporo de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió. Yuuki trajo un carrito de té a la orilla de la cama y se sentó en esta, dándole un tazón de caldo caliente a Kaoru.

-Come antes de que se enfríe- ordeno.

Así lo hizo, sorbiendo de a poco el líquido caliente. Yuuki tomo una compresa fría y la envolvió en una toalla; aprovechando que Kaoru estaba reclinado sobre una pila de almohadas, coloco la compresa en su frente.

-Listo, con esto tu fiebre bajara de inmediato- después de colocar la compresa, se acomodo a si misma al lado del pelirrojo en la cama- Demonios Hitachiin, me ausento una semana y ya te enfermas – se cruzo de brazos - ¿o es que acaso no puedes vivir sin mi?- rio por lo bajo.

_-No, no puedo_- pensó para sus adentros, quería decirlo con su propia voz pero las palabras no salieron. También quería decirle que tantos cuidados eran innecesarios, solo tenía un poco de anemia y que su supuesta fiebre era cólera, rabia por encontrarla en ese tipo de situación con Kyouya. Pero no dijo nada.

Pensó que tal vez, lo mejor en ese momento, era no decir nada y disfrutar de su presencia a su lado. Después de tanto tiempo sin estar junto a ella, lo que más quería en ese instante era disfrutar de su compañía. Dejo el tazón sobre la mesita de noche y, tras una pelea mental, se decidió a hablar.

-Oye…- le llamo, con la vista fija en el frente- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Humm?- musito para que prosiguiera. Había cerrado los ojos.

-En casa de Kyouya… ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿A qué te refieres?- todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero inclino la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

-Que si… Kyouya y tu…. ¿acaso ustedes están…? –no podía ni siquiera escupir la palabra "saliendo" así que trato de terminar la frase moviendo sus manos.

Yuuki abrió los ojos. Miro la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Kaoru mientras intentaba hablar con mímicas. Exploto en risas, sosteniendo su estomago y cubriendo su boca para apagar el sonido de las risas, pero la habitación ya estaba completa de sus carcajadas. Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder, eso le tomo desprevenido.

-¡¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?!- se incorporo de golpe y se sentó sobre las rodillas.

-Jajajaja es que jajajajaja que cosas se te ocurren Kaoru jajajaja- hablo entre risas. Respiro hondo y removió una lagrima que se le escapo y atoro entre las pestañas- No hay forma de que Kyouya y yo estemos "juntos" – hizo comillas en el aire para la palabra juntos- No es mi tipo y además… Renge me mataría- agito el cuello de la camiseta para darse air. La imagen de su querida prima torturándola por meterse con su propiedad le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa- Pero enserio Kaoru, que imaginación tienes, mira que imaginar esas cosas…

Kaoru, avergonzado a más no poder, se cubrió por completo con las sabanas y se encogió en una bolita hasta golpear la cabeza contra el colchón.

-¡Pues perdóname por preocuparme!- gruño por entre las sabanas- Si te ausentas tanto tiempo y sin decir nada de nada, nos evitas y de pronto apareces con Kyouya-senpai en más de una ocasión ¿Qué se supone que piense? ¡Demonios!.

Las risas de Yuuki cesaron y el silencio se apodero de la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Se golpeo mentalmente. Había llegado al punto sin retorno, a la confrontación que no quería tener pero que se moría por saber. Había llegado al punto donde sabría si sus sospechas sobre su malinterpretación eran correctas o no.

-Lo siento…- Yuuki rompió el silencio, irguiéndose un poco adelante para sentarse en la cama, aun con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja- realmente lo siento, no quise preocuparlos… pero creí que Renge les había contado todo…

-¿De qué hablas?- levanto un poco las sabanas para mirarla.

-Sobre el trabajo que me asigno mi padre…-cuando noto la expresión desconcertada del pelirrojo, soltó un suspiro- Supongo que no lo hizo… Veras, mi padre me puso a cargo de una fiesta para los hijos de los empresarios que trabajan con él y que será en unos días. Estoy a cargo de toda planeación y de atender a los invitados, por eso le pedí a Kyouya-senpai algunas de sus referencias de eventos anteriores del club, para elegir los mejores productos y prepararlo lo mejor posible.

-Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué nos evitaste entonces?- Se levanto para estar a su atura.

-Porque pensé que Renge les conto todo y los había arrastrado para que me ayudaran con todos los preparativos. Y no quiero eso, esto es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar sola, sin ayuda de nadie- sentencio con su típico tono orgulloso.

Ahí fue cuando Kaoru noto las remarcadas bolsas oscuras debajo de esos ojos azules. Marcas de cansancio y fatiga. Sin duda había lidiado con ello sola, sin parar a descansar, dando lo mejor de sí misma sin importar que tan exhausta estuviera. Así era ella después de todo. Llevaba todo el peso en su espalda, sola.

-Oye…-tomo sus manos entre las suyas- ¿No te dije ya que confiaras en nosotros? Llevar a cabo un evento así en tan poco tiempo no es fácil, mucho menos para una sola persona.

-¡Pero yo si puedo!

-No dudo que puedas ¿pero no crees que sería más fácil para ti si te apoyaras en alguien más?

Bajo la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, había decidido que esto era algo que le concernía a ella y a nadie más. No había necesidad de molestar a nadie con algo tan trivial. Ella comenzó esto sola y lo terminaría sola. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien así- su orgullo hablo por ella.

-Realmente eres una…- contuvo el aire, como si de esa forma también pudiera contener su cabreo. No le funciono por mucho tiempo- ¡Tonta!- exploto.

-¡Waa!- la tomo desprevenida cuando tiro de sus piernas para abajo, haciéndola caer de lleno en la cama y empezando a atacarla con cosquillas por toso su estomago- ¡Ba-ba-basta Kaoru! ¡De-detente!- dijo entre carcajadas mas el pelirrojo no dio tregua.

-¡Si… te digo… que… confíes…es por algo!- dijo entrecortado mientras atacaba a la castaña. Le sujeto por los brazos, aplastándola contra la cama con fuerza para que no escapara pero no tanta como para lastimarla- ¡Me preocupe demasiado cuando desapareciste estos días! ¿Y piensas que te dejare seguir así por tu cuenta, cuando ya estás en tu límite? ¡Debes estar bromeando! – soltó su brazo izquierdo, tomo su mano libre y la llevo hasta pecho, más bien a su corazón. Yuuki sintió a través de las telas del pijama el latido acelerado de su corazón. Pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca- ¡Somos tus amigos y te queremos! No dudes que te ayudaremos en lo que sea, no importa que. Pero no podemos si tú no dices nada. Así que confía… ¡Confía en nosotros! ¡Confía en mí!- apretó mas la mano contra su pecho.

Yuuki sintió un nudo que quemaba su garganta. Pequeños aguaceros se formaban en los rabillos de los ojos, amenazando con crecer y escaparse. Llevo ambos brazos a su cara para cubrirla antes de que esas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan en libertad.

-Lo siento…-dijo entre sollozos- realmente…realmente soy una idiota… lo siento mucho…

-Diablos, solo sabes decir "lo siento" ¿no es así?- soltó en suspiro fastidiado. Los sollozos de Yuuki aumentaron en volumen. Kaoru entro en pánico- ¡Pe-perdón! No quise decirlo así.

Yuuki se levanto de un solo salto y se aferro a la camisa de Kaoru. Este, aun en pánico, la rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su cabeza para calmarla. Ella se apego mas a la camisa, escondiendo su rostro humedecido entre las telas, como lo haría una niña pequeña. Él, ahora enternecido, la pego mas contra su pecho como queriendo protegerla del mundo. Yuuki continúo disculpándose una y otra vez hasta que sus sollozos cesaron un poco y termino acostada en la cama de nuevo, con Kaoru a su lado jugando con uno de sus mechones.

-Realmente lo siento…

-Ya te disculpaste demasiado, cien veces es más que suficiente –bromeo mientras le despeinaba el flequillo. Ella volteo su cuerpo de costado y así sus miradas estuvieron enfrentadas.

-No solo por eso… sino por todo… por preocuparlos, por no decir nada, por abandonarlos de repente, por no confiar en ustedes… por todo.

-Está bien, con tal de que hallas aprendido la lección- dijo en un tono más amenazador.

-Sí, lo hice- sonrió y cerró los ojos- Pero… aun creo que puedo manejar esto sola.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- se sentó de golpe-¡No te duermas de nuevo en una situación así!- grito exasperado.

Pero era ya muy tarde, Yuuki había sido arrastrada al país de los sueños en un instante. Estaba plácidamente dormida y parecía que no despertaría con nada. Kaoru suspiro resignado, la cubrió con las sabanas y se acomodo a su lado de nuevo. A pesar de todo, no podía negar lo feliz que estaba por tenerla a su lado de nuevo, de haber podido tenerla entre sus brazos. Estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado. Y mucho más feliz al comprobar que sus suposiciones estaban mal. ¡No la había asustado! No corría riesgo de perderla ni nada por el estilo o por lo menos no por ahora. Estaba seguro de que esta vez, no permitiría que nada los separase de nuevo. Lucharía, si es necesario, por tenerla siempre a su lado, en sus brazos. Como ahora.

La atrajo a él para abrazarla, sentirla otra vez entre sus brazos. Beso su frente con dulzura y recostó su cabeza en la almohada por encima de la cabeza de Yuuki. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma le haría llegar sus sentimientos; aunque se tardase una eternidad o más, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos le llegarían y sostenía la esperanza que ella le correspondería. Finalmente Morfeo también termino arrastrándolo al país de los sueños. Ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro, disfrutando del calor que brindaba el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, camino a la tercera sala de música…

-No puedo creer que me quede dormida, que vergonzoso –puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas acaloradas.

-No hay problema- Kaoru trato de animarla.

-Lo siento Hikaru, anoche termine ocupando tu… tu lado de la cama- el calor subió más a su cara cuando dijo eso.

-Oh por eso ni te preocupes- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro- solo espero que le hayan dado un buen uso- arrastro las últimas palabras mientras movía sus cejas de arriba debajo de manera sugerente.

Yuuki ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Kaoru se crispo antes de empujarla por los hombros asia adelante para que caminara delante de ellos dos. Hikaru rio entre dientes por la reacción de su hermano, realmente se divertía acuesta suya.

-_Detente-_ dijo telepáticamente con la mirada.

_-Solo bromeaba, pero ya en serio ¿Qué sucedió anoche_?- cuestiono de igual manera, ampliando el gesto de burla en su rostro.

-_Nada_- negó ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba a la defensiva, preparado para negar y renegar cualquier acusación que sabia su hermano tenía preparada.

_-¿Nada?-_ su rostro decía "no te creo"

_-Nada de nada-_ el suyo replicaba "créelo".

_-¿Nada de nada de nada_?- frunció el entrecejo e hizo pucheros con los labios.

_-'Nada' del verbo "no paso absolutamente nada" ¿entendido?-_ en su rostro se leía claramente que quería dejar las inquisiciones allí mismo.

-_Oh, que desilusión-_ puso una mano sobre su hombro- _pero puede que tengas más suerte la próxima vez_- otra vez, sus cejas subieron y bajaron divertidas.

-¡_Detente ya, Hikaru!_ – un suave rosa tiño sus mejillas.

-¡¿Podrían ustedes dos dejar de hacer caras y apresurarse?! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde!- les reclamo Yuuki cortando con su telepatía.

-¡Si, señora!- dijeron al unisonó para largarse a la carrera y arrastrar a la chica con ellos en medio.

En menos de lo pensado entraron a la sala y se reencontraron con el Host club completo. Kyouya se impuso delante de ellos impidiéndoles dar un paso más. Cruzándose de brazos y con su actitud altanera, se dirijo a Yuuki:

-Bueno, estamos esperando tus órdenes.

-¿De qué habla?

- Todo el Host Club fue contratado para un evento. Una velada para empresarios sino me equivoco- explico con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yuuki abrió los ojos de par en par para luego entrecerrarlos y girar lentamente para fulminar con la mirada al menor de los Hitachiin.

-Ka-o-ru…- siseo. Sentía como el instinto asesino comenzaba a aflorar.

El aludido miraba a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido y silbando una canción al azar. Pero claramente veía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y en el de su hermano, quien miraba en la dirección opuesta. Kyouya volvió a llamar su atención.

-Así que- puso las manos sobre la cadera- estamos a tu servicio.

Lo miro detenidamente, luego a los demás detrás de él quienes le brindaron una cálida sonrisa. Y finalmente volteo para ver a los gemelos detrás suyo, quienes la miraron de igual manera. Sonrió conmovida comprendiendo que las palabras de Kaoru no podían ser más ciertas. Ellos si estarían allí para ayudarle en lo que necesitase.

-Bien, Hosts- puso sus manos sobre las caderas al igual que Kyouya- muéstrenme que tan buenos son, quiero que esa noche esa una noche que esos chicos nunca olvidaran.

-¡Si, capitán!- dijeron todos en pose militar, a excepción de los dos pelinegros.

Contenta, Yuuki empezó a repartir indicaciones y ordenes a los miembros, cerciorándose de abarcar cada detalle a llevar a cabo de la organización del evento. Algunos estaban sorprendidos por lo meticulosa que había sido con la planificación, otros la miraron con ojos de admiración por la prolijidad y rapidez con que había conseguido todo. Poco era lo que le quedaba a los Host para realizar pero aun así cumplieron con sus tareas y volvieron sobre sus pasos para cerciorarse de haber cumplido al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

Por supuesto Yuuki misma se encargo de supervisar que todas las tareas sean realizadas correctamente. Pera estaba más relajada, con tantas manos ayudándole ¿Cómo no estarlo?

A pesar de que peleo con Tamaki y Kaoru explicándoles que no era necesario que asistieran esa noche, ellos alegaron que "ser anfitriones" también era parte de su labor, no solo la planeación y organización. Perdió como la guerra, accediendo. No tenía escapatoria, ya la habían embrujado y no podría librarse de ese grupo de locos tan fácilmente. Y tampoco es algo que quisiera hacer.

Poco después, en la tarde de viernes de esa semana, Yuuki termino con toda la planificación, solo faltaba que lo llevara a cabo. Esa tarde se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa de genuina gratitud. Esa tarde, se marcho a Venecia con la promesa de que, esta vez sí, se mantendría en contacto continuo con Kaoru.

* * *

**¡Volvi a la vidaaaaaaaaaa! :'D ¡Si si si! ¡Gus is back! (?) Ok ok volviendo a la seriedad (mentira) Estoy muy feliz de que mi bloqueo mental no haya durado mucho :'D Solo necesitaba un fin de semana a puro dormir, chocolates y películas de comedia para sentirme mejor y retomar la historia, es mas hay ideas nuevas que escribiré para los siguientes capítulos que no estaba segura de que serian buenas pero que ahora creo que irán bien -w- Lo entenderán mas adelante ewe Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la ilustración para la entrevista a Yuuki lo que me lleva a hacer dos anuncios:**

**1) La entrevista a Yuuki sera publicada en mi cuenta en devianart y subiré el link a mi perfil (lo siento pero no creo subirla aquí a FF)**

**2) La fecha de publicación sera entre el lunes 17/09 y el miércoles 19/09, la terminare este fin de semana asi que si quieren dejar sus preguntas a Yuuki tienen tiempo hasta este viernes, de lo contrario pasaran a la segunda parte de la entrevista.**

**Con respecto al tercer miembro del triangulo amoroso, no se confundan, no es Kyouya. Le conocerán en el siguiente capitulo: "Mi turbulenta Venecia"**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Oh mi pobre Kaoru esta celoso~ jojo xD en lo personal me gusto la conversación telepática de los gemelos xD Hikaru es todo un pillo (?)**

**Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios positivos como negativos al igual que sus tomatazos (?) Que tengan una buena semana c:**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	11. Mi turbulenta Venecia

**Todos los personajes de Ouran pertenecen a la gran Bisco Hatori-sama, yo me remito a Yuuki, Charlie y la historia c:**

_Capitulo 11: Mi turbulenta Venecia._

-¡Me aburrooo!- el mayor de los Hitachiin se quejo.

Habían pasado dos días apenas desde la partida de la inglesa a las islas Venecianas y el Host Club retomo su rutina de siempre. Tamaki con un grupo numeroso de clientas por un lado, Kyouya analizando nuevas propuestas que Renge le había entregado por otro lado; Haruhi, Mori y Honey con otras clientas y los gemelos, recién desocupados de un grupo, echados en un sillón.

Si, desde la partida de la inglesa, todo había regresado a la normalidad pero esa "normalidad" ya no era suficiente para ellos. Necesitaban un nuevo entretenimiento. Necesitaban a su juguete.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué aburrimiento!- secundo el menor de los Hitachiin.

-Ya los escuchamos, no tienen porqué ser tan escandalosos- Haruhi se les acerco, después de despedir a las clientas- ¿Por qué no leen un libro o algo?

-¿Quién eres, nuestra madre?- se quejo Kaoru con un mueca de asco

-No necesitamos llegar a esos extremos, estamos aburridos no dementes Haruhi- Hikaru adopto su misma expresión.

-¡Oigan, oigan!¡Traten mejor a su hermanita! –les recrimino Tamaki acercándose al grupo. Todas las clientas se habían marchado, quedando solo los miembros.

-_Otra vez con su circo de "la familia feliz"-_ pensaron los gemelos a la vez mas no le contestaron.

-Si están tan aburridos ¿Por qué no proponen algo, entonces?- propuso Haruhi. Tamaki, Honey y Mori palidecieron, los pelirrojos solo sonrieron.

-¿Lo que sea? –preguntaron con sus típicas sonrisas malvadas.

Haruhi asintió. Después de tantas travesuras y diabluras de su parte, se sentía capaz de enfrentar lo que sea que le dieran. Sentía que podría esquivar lo que sea. Más no estaba preparada para lo que propusieron a continuación.

-Entonces…- comenzó Hikaru, levantándose del sillón y parándose a su lado derecho.

-¿Qué te parece si…- Kaoru hizo lo mismo, posicionándose a su izquierda, sujetando se mentón con el dedo pulgar e índice a lo que Hikaru jugueteaba con un mechón del costado de su cabeza.

-… jugamos a la búsqueda del tesoro?- finalizaron lo dos a la vez, con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Huh?- musito completamente desconcertada. No solo ella, el resto de los miembros estaba igual de descolocados.

-Aquí en la sala escondimos un tesoro muy especial, tienes que adivinar que es y encontrarlo- dijeron a la vez.

-… prefiero leer un libro- dijo liberándose de su agarre para alejarse de ellos.

-¡Oh, vamos Haruhi!- dijo Kaoru colgándose de su brazo.

-¡Sera divertido!- Hikaru se colgó del otro brazo.

- Eso suena infantil- dijo más para si.

-¡Oh oh oh! ¡Yo quiero jugar!- salto el pequeño lolishota.

-¡Yo también, yo también!- salto de igual manera el Rey.

Haruhi cedió ante la alegre energía que tenían los dos rubios. Pero sentía que perdía el tiempo, aun así siguió la corriente.

-Está bien, juguemos- dijo resignada.

-¡Yay!- los gemelos chocaron palmas.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar?- se dirijo a ambos, cruzada de brazos. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¡Oh! Es muy fácil- dijo Kaoru sonriente- tienen que buscar un objeto que es importante para nosotros pero que a la vez se asemeja a Hikaru- señalo a su hermano quien levanto dos dedos de cada mano para hacer la V de victoria.

-Importante… parecido a Hikaru…um…- dijo Haruhi pensativa en un tono tan bajo que fue casi inaudible.

-¡Oh, Hikaru!- Tamaki derramaba lagrimas de cocodrilo- ¡Ya sabía que en el fondo me admirabas! ¡Pero no tenias que esconder una fotografía mía para demostrármelo!

-… mejor cállate y ponte a buscar- siseo, controlando su instinto asesino.

-¿Es este pastel?- pregunto Honey con su voz aniñada.

-Nop- dijo el pelirrojo mayor con simpleza.

-¿Y esta tarta?

-No.

-¿Y este pastelillo?

-No- la vena en su frente empezó a palpitar.

-¿Y estos bombones?

-No- la vena crecía y crecía.

-¿Y estos sándwiches?

-No

-¿Y estos dulces de frutas?

-¡No tiene nada que ver con comida!- ahora su vena no solo palpitaba, sino que tenía vida propia y hablaba pidiendo a gritos "¡matar, matar, matar!".

-Ohh- dijo desilusionado y a la vez asustado, escondiéndose de su primo- Hika-chan da miedo- lloriqueo

-Humm- solo musito el moreno alto.

- Mejor sigan buscando…- dijo masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Estás seguro que no es una fotografía mía?- reitero Tamaki- ¿una prenda, tal vez?... ¡No me digan que secuestraron a mi Kuma-chan! ¡Ustedes, gemelos del demonio!

-¡No lo hicimos!- salto Kaoru, igual de irritado que su hermano- ¡¿Y de cuando aquí Hikaru se parece a tu estúpido oso de peluche?!

Tamaki quedo viendo al aludido por unos segundos, pensativos.

-Pues ciertamente Kuma-chan es mucho mas agraciado…- soltó casi sin pensarlo.

Kaoru tuvo que sujetar a su gemelo por los brazos antes de que este realizara un "Tamakisidio", como les gustaba decir. Porque si Hikaru llegase a atacar a Tamaki, no solo lo mataría sino que también lo torturaría a tal punto que su crimen tendría nombre propio y pasaría a la historia de los criminales más sádicos. Eso, claro está, si algún día lo agarraba. Pero ese día no sería hoy.

En todo ese tiempo, Haruhi había paseado lentamente por toda la habitación, pensado, analizando y unión cabos sueltos. Finalmente sus ojos dieron con algo que nunca antes había notado.

-Ah, creo que lo encontré-dijo y todos los miembros voltearon a verla.

En una de las plantas de la sala, había un bulto blanco. Ella se acerco y lo saco, mostrando que se trataba de una cacatúa. Pero una cacatúa de verdad, una cacatúa de peluche. Se acerco al grupo con el animalito en mano.

-Es esto ¿verdad?- dijo sacudiendo un poco de la tierra que se había adherido al peluche.

-¡Correcto!- canturrearon felices.

-¡Esa es mi hija!- dijo Tamaki con ojos de padre orgulloso.

-¡Eres genial Haru-chan! Pero… ¿Por qué una cacatúa?- inquirió el lolishota.

-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!- salto Hikaru, cayendo en sus rodillas derrotado con un aura oscura de depresión a su alrededor. Kaoru se limito a reír nervioso.

- Bueno… etto…- balbuceó pero las palabras se atoraban a mitad de su lengua. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

-Es porque la eligió Yuuki- Dijo Haruhi con naturalidad, Kaoru sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse- Esa vez que ustedes salieron, Yuuki la eligió por que dijo que le recordaba a Hikaru. Por eso es que "es parecido a Hikaru"- recito las palabras que le habían dicho, imitando su voz- Y es importante porque ella misma la eligió ¿no es así, Kaoru?

Haruhi deposito el animalito en las manos del enrojecido pelirrojo. Este sintió todos los ojos clavados en su persona. En momentos como eso odiaba que su amiga fuera tan perspicaz.

-Tal vez…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Oh… yo también quiero un peluche así- dijo Tamaki con ojos de perrito.

-Te lo regalo- siseo Hikaru pero se trago sus palabras cuando Kaoru le metió el animal por la boca. Nota mental para los gemelos, nunca más usar la cacatúa en sus juegos. Nunca más.

-Ne, ne Haruhi- salto Tamaki de arriba abajo enfrente de la chica para llamar su atención- ¿A qué animal crees que me parezco?

-¿Usted? Humm…- dijo pensativa.

-Un león, lo sé, que tonto de mí por preguntar- dijo en una de sus tantas poses principescas- ¡Por supuesto que soy un león! El rey de la selva, el más bello de todos- termino la frase en un arabesco y una rosa en su boca.

-Para nada- dio con tranquilidad. Tamaki quedo de piedra.

-E-entonces un oso ¿verdad?- trato de auto animarse- grande y protector, así soy yo- dijo con suficiencia.

-Lo siento, ese puesto ya está ocupado- dijo Kaoru con orgullo. Antes de que Tamaki pudiera replicar, Haruhi intervino de nuevo.

-Eso tampoco… ¡Ah! Ya sé, un pavo real- dijo finalmente. Otra vez, todos quedaron congelados.

-¡¿U-un pavo real?!- chillo el rubio- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Pues porque te gusta llamar la atención con tu apariencia…- para estas alturas, Tamaki estaba en lo más profundo de la depresión, murmurando "no me gusta llamar la atención" y "solo soy hermoso, nada más"-… pero no es algo malo, es más bien divertido de ver… creo.

Tamaki salió del oscuro rincón de un brinco, dando piruetas de alegría y canturreando de felicidad. Realmente, se preguntaban si el Rey era muy bipolar o muy estúpido. O tal vez ambas.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya podes irnos—

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si todavía estamos aburridos!- intervinieron los gemelos.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio. Sabían de antemano lo peligroso que era tener a ese par aburridos pero a la vez, no querían tener el cargo de niñera y soportar todas sus maldades solo para complacerlos. Parecía que no tenían escapatoria hasta que Kyouya, tomando la iniciativa, decidió objetar.

-Si adelantamos _eso…_ ¿estarán conformes?

Tamaki, Honey y Haruhi no comprendieron y se le quedaron viendo expectantes. Los gemelos sonrieron victoriosos. Habían cumplido su objetivo.

-Creemos que podremos sobrevivir

Kyouya suspiro derrotado. Volteo para marcharse de la sala pero antes de eso, se detuvo y levanto el dedo índice.

-Preparen sus cosas, partimos en la tarde- siguió caminando a la puerta.

-¡Yay!- gritaron victoriosos.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Tamaki.

-Pues a Venecia, por supuesto- sin más decir nada mas, salió de la sala.

Haruhi abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Ustedes…- miro a los gemelos sorprendida- ustedes planearon esto desde un principio ¿no es así?

Ellos acrecentaron las sonrisas, ahora de oreja a oreja, y se abrazaron el uno al otro.

-Tal vez- dijeron inocentemente. Pero era más que sus intenciones eran aquellas.

Haruhi se golpeo la frente, por no haber advertido que algo así pasaría.

-Malditos gemelos con demasiado tiempo libre…- murmuro. Mas nadie más la escucho hablar pues el resto del club se marchaba para preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

Esa misma tarde se embarcaron en un avión privado del joven Suou y, después de unas horas que les parecieron interminables cortesía de los gemelos, llegaron a su destino. Al llegar al aeropuerto, pasaron directo a un ferri, ya que las calles no eran apropiadas para el tipo de transporte al cual estaban acostumbrados, y con el equipaje a cuestas sería imposible transportarse en limusina.

-¡Bienvenidos sean, chicos!- los recibió Renge cuando llegaron a la poco simple residencia Bradforth. La castaña se marcho con Yuuki el mismo día ya que quería darle una mano con los preparativos, pero más que nada para cuidar de que ella no descuidara su salud de nuevo- ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?

Los hizo pasar al lobby mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de llevar el equipaje a la segunda planta. En poco ya estaba colgada del brazo de Kyouya.

-De lo peor- sentencio Haruhi, llevándose dos dedos a cada lado de la cabeza- Estos dos de aquí no nos dejaron descansar ni un minuto desde que subimos al avión.

-¡Pero si estábamos aburridos!- se defendieron los gemelos.

-Eso no es escusa para pintarrajear las caras de los que dormían- dijo señalando a Mori quien aun tenia marcador en la cara y una cara de panda dibujada en ella. Tamaki estaba igual, pero con la mínima diferencia que los gemelos estuvieron más "artísticos" con él y tomaron muy a pecho el comentario de Haruhi sobre que el Rey tenía una remembranza a un pavo real, así decidieron dibujarle uno en casi toda la cara. Nadie se había animado a decirle aun.

-¿Qué? Pero si se ve genial- levantaron los pulgares al moreno quien musito un simple 'Hmm' y levanto un pulgar. Honey se estaba encargando de remover la tinta del marcador.

-Como sea. Veo que te atacaron a ti también, Haruhi- Renge sonrió y la miro de arriba abajo. Haruhi llevaba unas extensiones de cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros, muy parecido a como lo llevaba antes. Llevaba un vestido de verano de un rosa chicle hasta por encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas. Simple pero infalible, le dijeron los gemelos cando salió con el atuendo. Se veía como una hermosa muñequita con ese atuendo, no lo podían negar y mucho menos disimular. En especial Tamaki.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo ligeramente sonrosada- no me dejaron subir al ferri hasta que me lo pusiera.

- Pero valió la peno ¿ne, Tono?- dijeron divertidos al Rey quien, sonrojado a mas no poder, solo tartamudeo un simple 'si'.

-Renge-chan ¿Dónde está Yuu-chan?- hablo el lolishota y todos quedaron en silencio al notar que no la habían visto desde que llegaron.

-Um Yuu-chan… bueno, ella esta…- rasco su nuca un poco nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta de una sala contigua a la del lobby se abrió. Yuuki entro en la sala con una pantaloncito salmón que llegaba justo al final del muslo, una camiseta color piel y un blazer anaranjado hasta los codos y unas converse blancas. El cabello lo llevaba en una coleta al lado izquierdo. Ellos la vieron llegar pero ella nunca les vio, ya que nunca noto sus presencias.

En sus manos llevaba una carpeta con documentos de los cuales no aparto la vista ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando ingreso a la sala. Solo camino como si nada con la vista fija en los papeles y murmurando cosas inaudibles.

Si no hubiera sido por Renge que la sujeto por los brazos para llamar su atención, lo más probable era que hubiera seguido caminando. Y chocado. Contra la pared de concreto.

-Yuu-chan –Renge le llamo y al fin levanto la cabeza- Visitas.

Yuuki, con el seño fruncido, ladeo la cabeza a un lado. Renge tomo su mentón y la hizo girar para ver a los miembros del Host Club de pie frente a ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbes por la sorpresa

-…Holy crap- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Yuuuuuu-chaaaaaan!- Honey salto a sus brazos y se agarro de su cuello, ella lo atraco, retrocedió tres pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y miro a los demás con desconcierto.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creí que vendrían en tres días- dijo rodeando al lolishota con sus brazos, como si fuera un bebe Koala. Pero ciertamente pesaba más que uno.

-No teníamos nada mejor que hacer…- dijo Hikaru recargándose sobre sus talones y balanceándose de adelante a atrás.

-… Así que decidimos venir a pasar el rato por aquí- dijo Kaoru haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo.

-A-ah…- dijo con una gotita cayéndole de la cabeza. Honey ya la había soltado y ahora estaba colgado de su primo.

-¿Pero esa es forma de saludar a tus mejores amigos?- dijeron en tono demandante.

Yuuki sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Un 'par de idiotas' se le escapo antes de abrazarlos a ambos a la vez. No podía negarlo, los extrañaba y estaba extremadamente feliz de verlos de nuevo tan pronto. Pasó a saludar con un apretón de manos a Kyouya y a Mori, abrazo con fuerza a Haruhi y a Honey, quienes le correspondieron de igual manera. Cuando estaba a punto de abrazar a Tamaki, se detuvo en seco. Luego se tabo la boca, pero la risa se le escapo de todos modos.

-Ge-genial tatuaje, Senpai- dijo tomando su estomago. Los gemelos, detrás de ella, ya estaban en el suelo muertos de la risa.

-¿Huh?- musito sin entender que era tan gracioso.

Yuuki, quien ya no podía ni hablar por la risa, le hizo señas para que girase y se mirara en el espejo de la pared. Lo hizo. Grito a todo pulmón de la rabia y de la sorpresa.

-¡Mi-mi-mi-mi rostro! ¡Mi hermoso rostro! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- automáticamente encontró a los culpables- ¡Ustedes, hijos del demonio!

Hikaru y Kaoru salieron disparados, corriendo lejos de un enfurecido Tamaki quien, misteriosamente, ahora los correteaba con un bate de beisbol en las manos. Los demás los veían divertidos mientras el rubio trataba de cazarlos inútilmente.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso trajeron el circo y no me invitaron?- una voz se alzo entre tanto ruido.

El rubio y los Hitachiin pararon en seco. Todos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de nuevo y una persona ingreso al lobby para atestiguar la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba allí.

Se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de los veintiuno años, alto, piel blanca, no muy fornido pero si con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, cabello chocolatoso y ligeramente desalineado. Sus ojos estaban tapados por nos lentes cuadrados de armazón negro, pero se podían ver que eran de un color ambarino brillante. A juzgar por las ropas que llevaba y por su acento, los chicos pudieron descifrar que no era un hombre ordinario, sino que era de alta sociedad y que era británico. El recen llegado les contemplaba divertido, parado frente al grupo.

-¡Charlie-niisan!- Yuuki grito.

Corrió y salto a los brazos del moreno, se aferro a su cuello y se colgó de su cintura con sus piernas entrelazadas en ella, tal y cual lo había hecho Honey con ella previamente. El moreno la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto un poco para que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura.

-¿Cómo estas, Yuun?- dijo este sonriente.

-Muy bien ahora que te veo -sonrió de oreja a oreja- pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Francia terminando tus prácticas en Lenguas Internacionales?

-Me entere que estaban por aquí así que vino a visitarles- dijo poniéndola de vuelta en el suelo, mas no rompieron el abrazo.

A esta altura, los miembros estaban más que desconcertados pues jurarían que Yuuki era hija única. Voltearon a ver Renge en busca de respuesta pero ella solo miraba a la "pareja" con asco. Eso los dejo mas desconcertados. Algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Y me presentaras a tus… compañeros?- los veía de reojo.

-Oh sí, claro- dijo separo de él pero no dejo le soltó la mano. Kaoru ya sentía venir ese tic nervioso que tenía cuando se enojaba- Charlie, ellos son Morinozuka Tadashi y Haninozuka Mitsukuni, son de tercer año- les señalo y ellos hicieron una reverencia al igual que el moreno- ellos son Ootori Kyouya y Suou Tamaki, de segundo año- se les acerco y le dio un apretón de mano- Y ellos son mis compañeros de clase y amigos Fujioka Haruhi – le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, Tamaki exploto pero Kyouya lo sujeto a tiempo- y Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Tus amigos ¿eh?

-Así es.

-Un placer, rojillos- dijo y les tendió la mano.

Les dio un fuerte apretón de manos a cada uno, sin dejar de sonreír. Hikaru no respondió ya que no le veía ninguna mala intención pero Kaoru, siendo el orgulloso que era, le devolvió el apretón con más fuerza. Charlie apretó con más ímpetus, Kaoru iba a contraatacar pero sintió a Hikaru darle un codazo y lo soltó.

-¡Nii-chan!- Yuuki le regaño.

-Los siento, solo jugaba- se disculpo entre risas.

-Chicos, él es mi hermano mayor Charlie—dijo Yuuki sonriente, regresando su atención al grupo.

-¡Ja! Ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre- Renge se jacto. Tenía muy mal humor, eso se notaba a leguas. Lo que era muy inusual en ella- No digas que es tu pariente cuando no lo es, Yuuki.

-Bueno, pero es como si lo fuera.

-Renge tiene razón, Yuun. Me llamo Charles Bradly Willintong. Mi padre y el de Yuuki son mejores amigos, así que prácticamente crecimos juntos- explico con clama y luego le lanzo una mirada burlona a Renge- a diferencia de cierta Otaku obsesiva compulsiva, quien esta celosa porque me llevo mejor con Yuun que ella.

-¡Mentiras! ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a tu cueva, ratón de biblioteca?

-Oblígame, obsesiva- se inclino un poco para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

-Harry Potter de cuarta- siseo dando dos pasos al frente.

-Freak de primera- dijo burlón caminando a por ella.

-Remedo de Freud pervertido- estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Cancelaran todas los doushinjis online!

-¡Retráctate!

-¡Alto!- Yuuki se posiciono entre ambos- no peleen, por favor- Charlie y Renge desviaron miradas- Nii-san ¿Te quedaras para la fiesta?

-Lo siento, tengo unas reuniones con mi padre esa noche.

-Oh, ya veo…- la desilusión era muy evidentes en su tono de voz al igual que en su rostro- Bien, supongo que no se puede evitar- trato de forzar una sonrisa.

-Pero te prometo que saldremos de paseo el día de después ¿de acuerdo?- le abrazo por los hombros y el brillo en sus ojos regreso al instante.

-Trato hecho- se aferro a su brazo.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a hablar con Tío Claude- la soltó- nos veremos más tarde- se dirigió al grupo- Fue un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y se marcho, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero quedaron mirando de forma inquisidora a Yuuki para sonsacarle más información de lo que acababa de suceder pero ella no les prestó atención.

-Bien, subamos y les mostraremos sus habitaciones- les dijo y emprendió la marcha escaleras arriba- cada quien tendrá su habitación así que me encargare de que dejen su equipaje donde corresponde.

-Yuu-chan, yo preferiría que Haruhi durmiera con nosotras- dijo Renge desde el final de la fila- no sea cosa que ese ratón de biblioteca pervertido se quede con nosotros.

-Renge, no seas tan mala con Charlie-niisan- se quejo- pero no tengo problema, Haruhi dormirá con nosotras.

Llegaron al final de la escalera y caminaron por un extenso y amplio corredor con una hilera de puertas de por medio en cada lado. Entre cada puerta, había mesitas con un florero con rosas o algún jarrón antiguo, en otros dejaban espacios para los relucientes cuadros con pinturas en armazones de mármol. El corredor, al igual que el resto de la mansión hasta ahora, estaba iluminado por candelabros de cristal que brillaban más con la luz que emanaban por dentro.

Mientras caminaban, Yuuki les comentaba sobre algunos detalles curiosos sobre las pinturas o sobre la procedencia de los jarrones. A todo esto, Honey se colgó del brazo de Renge y hablo bajo para que solo ella y Mori le escucharan.

-Ne, Renge-chan ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Un idiota, eso te lo aseguro- dijo entre dientes, pero viendo que esa respuesta no satisfacía al lolishota prosiguió- es nuestro amigo de la infancia, y como él mismo dijo, crecimos juntos. Los tres éramos como hermanos.

-¿Éramos?- pregunto Haruhi a quien le llamo la atención la conversación.

-Sí, verán, mientras crecimos, los tres empezamos a separarnos debido a las obligaciones de nuestras familias pero siempre intentábamos disfrutar cada vez que nos reencontrábamos pero… Charlie cambio mucho con el tiempo. Peleamos muy seguidos.

-Pero eso hacen los hermanos ¿no?- pregunto Honey.

- Si supongo- suspiro- pero algo en sus ojos me da mala espina. Por eso no quiero que Yuuki pase mucho tiempo con él. No quiero que la lastime.

-No deberías preocuparte- Haruhi tomo su otro brazo para darle apoyo- no creo que nada malo le suceda.

-Eso espero…- pero no estaba del todo convencida.

Cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación para acomodar el equipaje que los sirvientes ya habían subido. Todas las habitaciones tenían el mismo decorado de paredes claras con cortinas doradas, camas mullidas con dosel del mismo color, escritorios y armarios de madera de roble pintadas en blanco y algunos canteros con lirios en los bordes de los balcones. Eran tan amplias que podían alojar a más de cuatro personas en una sola habitación.

La única habitación diferente era la de Yuuki, Renge y ahora Haruhi que, con paredes blancas hasta la mitad y la otra de color champagne, tenía un escalón que dividían la habitación en dos pisos. En el piso superior, que estaba en el fondo de la habitación, había dos camas con dosel listas para ser usadas, mesas de noche a cada lado de ellas y una puerta que conducía a una pequeña sala extra que usaban como vestidor y armario; en la parte inferior había una cama en el centro que parecía estar incrustada en un agujero al piso ya que estaba al mismo nivel del piso, un poco más lejos había televisor adherido a la pared y bajo de este un mueble repleto de videojuegos y una consola.

Una vez que acomodaron sus cosas, se reunieron de nuevo afuera del corredor.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Bueno, yo aun tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas con los proveedores pero de paso podemos hacer un poco de turismo ¿Qué les parece?

-Suena divertido- dijo Haruhi.

Caminaron por las repletas calles de la ciudad tomando fotos y comentando sobre los distintos lugares que les parecían curiosos. La primera parada fue en una florería, para la decoración. Renge y los demás se asustaron, pero no sabían que daba más miedo; si la sonrisa amable y el aura oscura de Kyouya o la mirada gélida e intimidante de Yuuki que usaban para negociar con el vendedor. Pero de lo que estaban seguros era que esos dos eran muy buenos para intimidar a las personas, demasiado buenos.

En menos de diez minutos lograron convencer al dueño de la tienda y consiguieron un buen lote de rosas blancas y rojas a un módico precio. Kyouya también aprovecho y consiguió flores para regalar a las clientas cuando regresasen a Japón. Cuando terminaron de negociar, disfrutaron de los demás productos con los demás.

-Que bonitas- dijo Haruhi cuando descubrió un pequeño cantero de crisantemos.

-Lo son ¿verdad?- Yuuki apareció por detrás- Mira esas margaritas.

La empujo a otro cantero más cercano y tomo una de las flores blancas, la llevo a su nariz y luego, con delicadeza, la puso sobre la oreja de Haruhi.

-Muy linda, seguro que a Tamaki-senpai le encantara- dijo sonriendo.

-O-oh um…- se sonrojo mientras veía su reflejo en los cristales de la tienda.

-Ne, Haruhi- le tomo de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos- aquí no tienes que fingir ser un chico así que quiero que aproveches este viaje y te diviertas. Que te diviertas y pases más tiempo con Tamaki-senpai.

-Humm- musito y el color rojo llego hasta sus orejas. Yuuki rio por lo bajo, divertida por su reacción. Sabía que la morena era muy centrada pero era tan fácil de descolocar cuando Tamaki salía en la conversación.

Antes de que Haruhi pudiera replicar, Yuuki la arrastro de nuevo por la tienda y la empujo ligeramente contra la espalda del rubio. Este volteo y le sonrió.

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres jugar con papá, Haruhi?

Ella negó efusivamente pero el rubio no lo noto. Su atención estaba devota a una corona de diferentes flores que acaba de terminar y ahora estaba arreglándola. Haruhi también la miro y quedo embelesada por la delicadeza de la corona, de tan vividos colores. Cuando termino, Tamaki levanto un poco la corona frente a él para verla a contraluz y, sonriendo como un niño, la coloco sobre la cabeza de Haruhi. Ella se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Listo, quedo perfecta- sonrió orgulloso.

-¿E-está bien que yo la tenga?-tartamudeo.

-¡Claro! Si la hice solo para ti.

-G-gracias senpai- sonrió emocionada.

Tamaki le dio una amplia sonrisa y luego levanto la cabeza para ver a Yuuki, detrás de Haruhi.

-También hare una para ti, Yuuki.

-Yo paso- dijo cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh ¡pero yo quiero hacer una para una de mis hijas!- hizo pucheros.

-Que no soy su hija.

-Pero para mí si lo eres, y quiero hacerte una

-Que no.

-¡Pero insisto!

-Que no, le digo.

-¡Pero papá quiere hacerlo!

Yuuki sabía de antemano por donde iría esto y sabía que en ese instante eran el centro de atención de los clientes; así que decidió cortar el rollo antes de que los echaran de la tienda por escandalosos.

_-¿Quieres jugar a la casita? Juguemos entonces -_pensó- Está bien- sonrió inocentemente- pero primero, Daddy, ¿contestarías una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes? –preguntó con su voz más aniñada y ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-¡¿E-eh?!- el rubio quedo estupefacto y enrojecido por la repentina pregunta. Y no era el único. Los miembros del club estaban esperando ansiosos de cómo continuaría la conversación. Vale decir que los gemelos eran los más entretenidos de todos ellos.

-Es que leí en un libro que los bebes venían de la cigüeña- mintió manteniendo su mejor mascara de inocencia, pero le costaba no reírse- pero Kao-niichan y Hika-niichan me dijeron que se necesita una botella de tequila y en nueve mese ¡Bum! Tienes un bebe pero no entendí por eso dime, Daddy, ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?

-Etto… eh… Humm- se revolvió el cabello antes de gritar de frustración- ¡Pregúntale a tu madre!- salió disparado de la tienda.

-Eres muy mala- los Hitachiin aparecieron detrás de ella, conteniendo la risa.

-Tal vez- dijo sonriendo complacida.

-Así que… ¿Kao-niichan y Hika-niichan?- preguntaron burlones. Ella recordó lo dicho y sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

-Oh cállense- dijo y salió de la tienda antes de que ellos notaran su sonrojo. Pero lo hicieron, y eso les hizo reír aun más.

Y siguieron de esa forma a las siguientes dos paradas, una pastelería y un restaurant. Aunque tuvieron dificultades con los reclamos de Honey por quedarse un poco más a "degustar" los dulces, disfrutaron del paseo y se divirtieron entre burlas al Rey del Host y las bromas de los gemelos. Fue una tarde my divertida. Al igual que las del día siguiente y al siguiente a ese.

A pesar que Yuuki no los pudo acompañar en todas las visitas debido al trabajo, los chicos aprovecharon al máximo sus improvisadas vacaciones, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de visitar la hermosa ciudad veneciana con tus amigos. Bueno ellos, si podían pero esta ocasión era distinta. Distinta porque este no era un viaje de negocios, sino de placer.

Entre tanta diversión, el tiempo les paso volando. En menos de lo pensado, el día de la fiesta de empresarios había llegado. Ese día, como el anterior, ninguno de los miembros había visto a Yuuki. Suponían que estaría arreglando los últimos detalles para esa noche.

Al caer el sol, todos se prepararon para el gran evento. Aun no sabían bien de que se trataba, lo único que sabían era que los empresarios tendrían la fiesta en la mansión mientras que los hijos de estos tendrían la suya en otro lugar y que una limusina los llevaría hasta allí.

Cuando la noche ya estaba en su plenitud, todos se reunieron al inicio del corredor junto a las escaleras ya listo para la fiesta. Renge llevaba un vestido largo de gaza sin tiradores azul marino y verde con un estampado que era una remembranza al mar, era ajustado en el busto pero caía en cascada debajo de este, llevaba el cabello recogido en un tocado medio. Honey y Mori iban a juego con una camisa verde suave, un chaleco gris y una corbata blanca y pantalones grises oscuros. Kyouya, como siempre no quería resaltar, se limito a una camisa negra y saco y pantalones negros del mismo tono con una corbata blanca. Tamaki, como el gran rey del drama que es, no escatimo en colores y se puso una camisa roja, un saco y pantalones blancos y una pañoleta rosada sobre las solapas del saco. Los gemelos iban también a juego, Hikaru con una camisa azul abierta en los dos primeros botones, un chaleco negro y encima un saco gris y pantalones del mismo color, Kaoru tenía lo mismo con la diferencia que su camisa era anaranjada, casi como sus cabellos. Haruhi, para su mala suerte, fue secuestrada por los gemelos y fue víctima de sus experimentos en su juego de "diseñadores de modas". Le dieron para que usara un vestido fucsia de satén sin tirantes y ajustado hasta la cintura que luego se abría gracias a las varias capas de tul rosado debajo de este, en el inicio del escote tenía un moño de tela que cubría su pecho izquierdo y en el centro de este tenía un broche de brillantes rosados que mantenían unido el moño; en su cabello tenia extensiones un poco más largas de lo habitual pero estaban arregladas en caireles que caían de forma natural sobre su espalda y a los hombros.

Estaban listos, ansiosos y emocionados por esa noche. Pero algo parecía faltar, más bien alguien.

-¿Dónde está Yuuki?- pregunto Haruhi notando la ausencia de la castaña.

-Debe estar aun en su habitación- respondió Renge- Kaoru-kun ¿podrías ir por ella?

El aludido se señalo así mismo y en respuesta Hikaru le dio un empujón. Fue a la habitación del final del corredor, la habitación de las chicas. Golpeo la puerta pero al notar que estaba casi abierta, entro. Ella no estaba allí. Pero la puerta del vestidor estaba abierta e iluminada así que entro en la habitación en dirección a esa pequeña habitación. La encontró y quedo paralizado por la visión que tenía enfrente.

Yuuki estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en un banquito frente a una mesa de maquillaje. El espejo le daba el reflejo perfecto de su persona y Kaoru estaba seguro que por un momento su corazón se había detenido para luego latir a todo galope, y es que la muchacha estaba muy hermosa. No sabía si era por la luz de los bombillos que estaban alrededor del espejo o si era ella misma la que irradiaba un brillo enceguecedor pero no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Su rostro llevaba muy poco maquillaje, solo los ojos encerrados en un oscuro delineador y mascara de pestañas, sus labios parecían más suaves con el color carmín del lápiz labial, su cabello caía a los lados con unas ondas alargadas a partir de las orejas y su vestido era de seda blanca con brillantes que se ajustaba en el busto y tenía un solo tirante sobre el hombro izquierdo cubierta por una fila de flores igualmente brillantes de distintos tamaños la cual era el único soporte del vestido al cuerpo, por debajo del busco caía una falda dos dedos arriba de las rodillas de gaza tupida de color azul Francia. Ante él tenia la imagen de un bello ángel, no cabía duda.

-_Concéntrate, Kaoru_- se dijo para si mismo, volviendo a la realidad. Se adentro mas en el vestidor y se detuvo justo detrás de ella pero parecía no advertir su presencia, sus ojos miraban al espejo pero no miraban en si a un punto fijo- Yuuki- le llamo, ella parpadeo- ya es hora.

Ella no se movió, solo se revolvió en el asiento incomoda y con la cabeza ahora baja, sus manos parecían temblar.

-No puedo…- dijo casi en un suspiro- No puedo hacer esto… No puedo.

Repetía esa oración una y otra vez. Parecía que quería llorar. Kaoru, preocupado, se agacho y arrodillo para quedar a su altura y tomarle de las manos. Odiaba verla así.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuuki?

-Es que… no puedo ir allí. Lo arruinare, estoy segura- su respiración era acelerada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, si ni siquiera has salido de aquí?- apretó más sus manos para calmar el temblor de las manos de la chica.

-Porque no estoy preparada para esto, es demasiado…

-Sí que lo estas y si que puedes ¿y sabes cómo lo sé?- no respondió pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos- Porque tu eres una persona muy inteligente y habilidosa. No hay nada que no puedas hacer -Al fin logro sonsacarle una risita- Y si es necesario que te lo diga todos los días para que lo entiendas, entonces lo hare- le sonrió- porque ya te dije antes, que siempre estaré para apoyar.

-Gracias, Kaoru- le sonrió dándole un apretoncito a sus manos.

-Y para ayudarte a recordar- metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco- te daré esto.

Antes de que pudiera ver que había en su mano cerrada, Kaoru se pare y se puso detrás de ella de nuevo. Movió su cabella a un costado y luego sintió algo frio sobre su cuello. Miro al espejo y vio que ahora en su cuello había una fina cadena de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve con un pequeño brillante en el centro.

-Es hermoso…- dijo tocando el dije.

-Es para que recuerdes- regreso a la misma posición, pero esta vez más cerca y tomando a la castaña por el rostro con delicadeza- que no estás sola en esto y que siempre estaré contigo.

-… ¿Lo prometes?-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Kaoru.

-Lo prometo- poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que chocaron frentes. Yuuki cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

Kaoru quería acercarse más. Y lo hizo; sin soltar sus mejillas inclino un poco la cabeza adelante hasta que pudo sentir en aliento fresco de Yuuki. Estaba a solo escasos centímetros de su boca… cuando un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

Se separaron al instante que voltearon a ver a Hikaru apoyado en la puerta del vestidor. Era la primera vez que Kaoru sentía ganas de matar a su gemelo mata pasiones.

-Se nos hace tarde-dijo y así como vino, se fue. Al parecer, Yuuki había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, por lo que no tubo idea de sus intenciones. Si los hubiera tenido abiertos ¿Que hubiera pasado? ¿Cual hubiera sido su reacción? Parece que esa respuestas se mantendrían en la incógnitas, muy al pesar de Kaoru.

Yuuki y Kaoru se levantaron y se reunieron con los demás. Todos subieron a una limusina y partieron, aun si saber su destino.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a un puerto con el camino iluminado por faroles a ambos lados de la calle de piedra.

-¿Un barco?- preguntaron todos desconcertados.

-Así es- se adelanto a responder Renge- como uno de los principales encantos de Venecia son sus viajes en góndolas, Yuuki pensó en sacar provecho a esa idea y preparo un barco especial para que los pasajeros disfrutasen de los canales a la luz de la luna ¿no es eso genial?

Si que era una idea bastante inteligente, el sacar provecho de un atractivo turístico de esa forma era algo realmente interesante y beneficioso. Le miraron y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Bien hecho- Tamaki le sacudió el cabello- ahora entremos – le ofreció un brazo y ella lo tomo. Le ofreció el otro Haruhi y también lo tomo. Los tres encabezaron la fila para subir al imponente barco.

Quedaron maravillados. La proa y la popa estaban completamente iluminadas por cadenas de farolas de papel blanco pequeños que daban la ilusión de ser estrellas alrededor de toda la cubierta. La zona del centro del barco, que era un gran salón debajo de la cabina del capitán, está adornada por varias flores blancas a los alrededores acompañando los sillones de cuero negro dispersos por los bordes del salón. En la parte exterior, cerca de la proa, había ya una banda de música clásica ubicada y lista para comenzar a tocar y en el otro extremo, la popa, había algunas mesas con bocadillos y tartas. Todo era como de ensueño, iluminado en contraste de la oscuridad de la noche daba una atmosfera romántica al lugar, que invitaba a quedarse y disfrutar de la velada.

En cando pusieron pie sobre el piso de madera, música empezó a sonar y los meseros emprendieron un recorrido de ir y venir que parecía no tener cese. Pronto comenzaron a llegar grupos y grupos de vehículos, y con ellos llegaron los invitados de la noche.

Kaoru se paro detrás de una muy nerviosa Yuuki y le susurro al oído.

-Respira, puedes hacerlo- le dio un ligero empujón.

Dando tres pasos adelante, ella respiro hondo. Como pudo se armo de coraje y miro directo a la multitud de jóvenes que subían al barco.

-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta anual de la familia Bradforth! Por favor, pasen y diviértanse que nos espera una buena noche- sonrió.

Algunos sonrieron, otros cuchichearon por lo bajo y otros ni se inmutaron, pero poco a poco la multitud se disperso por el lugar. Los Hosts hicieron lo mismo, encargándose de mantener conversación con más de un invitado y entretenerlos.

Yuuki se acerco a la barandilla y respiro, dejando que todas las tenciones en su cuerpo se relajaran. El primer respiro de alivio en mucho tiempo, y que bien se sentía. Hasta el momento todo iba según lo planeado, ninguna persona parecía aburrirse, la música parecía ser del agrado de todos y los platos de comida iban siendo reemplazados por nuevos platos con mucha rapidez, prueba de que los bocadillos estaban buenos. Por el momento, podía declarar eso como "misión cumplida".

Por como transcurriera el tiempo, ella paseo por el barco comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Tamaki se había adueñado de un pequeño piano que era parte de los instrumentos de la banda, tocando una alegre melodía que parecía divertir a unas chicas, pero parte de su atención estaba sobre Haruhi quien, sin notar que era observada, estaba entretenida con un grupo de chicos y chicas que parecían venir de Alemania, por su robusta compostura y cabellera platinada. No parecía muy contento con eso. Rio por lo bajo, a veces eran tan obvios pero a la vez tan ingenuos, pensó. Siguió caminando, y encontró a Honey enfrascado en una muy seria conversación con unas chicas inglesas sobre la importancia de las cerezas para la decoración y relleno de las tartas primaverales. Por supuesto que a ellas no les importaba eso, están muy entretenidas con su dulce carita seria cubierta de crema batida y como Mori intentaba inútilmente quitársela. No sabía porque pero la imagen de ambos era muy linda.

Por su parte, ella charlo con algunas chicas y bailo con más de un joven que le pedía una pieza, mas eso no duraba más de quince minutos para su suerte. A pesar de que conocía a casi toda esa gente, se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía sola. La frivolidad de esa gente le molestaba pero hacia lo posible por mantener su mejor sonrisa sin parecer una psicópata. Mientras hablaba con unas chicas sobre lo último en las pasarelas de Milán, veía con disimulo a los Host, quienes ejercían su labor como profesionales. Estaba feliz de su desempeño pero en el fondo deseaba que alguno de ellos viniera y la rescatara de ese grupo de niñas snob.

-"_No te dejare sola" un demonio…_- pensó mientras terminaba su copa de vino blanco. Como pudo se excuso de ese grupo y camino a la popa, quitándole a un mesero otra copa de vino que llevaba en la bandeja.

Llego a un pequeño rincón en la barandilla, donde no había nadie cerca, y se apoyo sobre el frio hierro de la barandilla. Paseo la mirada entre los invitados hasta que se topo con sus gemelos amigos. Hikaru estaba entretenido contando lo que parecía ser un chiste a un grupo chico de rusos, que parecían encontrarlo muy divertido; mientras que Kaoru charlaba amenamente con un grupo de modelos francesas, una de ellas inclusive estaba colgada de su brazo con ambos brazos apoyando su promitente busto sobre este. La visión de esa modelo rubia le asqueo.

-_Demonios, Angelique ¿acaso podrías ser más obvia?-_ pensó mientras bebía otra copa de ese adictiva bebida- _Con suerte vino vestida, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vestido_- le miro de arriba abajo, tomando nota de la escases de tela del vestido de seda roja de la modelo. Este vestido se ataba en el cuello por lo que el escote era amplio, llegando mucho más debajo de los pechos y daba una buena vista de ellos, y dejaba toda la espalda al aire. En parte no le sorprendía la vestimenta tan reveladora de la joven, ya que a pesar de no cruzar casi palabra la conocía muy bien, conocía su reputación de "chica fácil", pero le sorprendía lo resbalosa que podía ser a veces.

Las miradas de Angelique y Yuuki se encontraron. La joven rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras apretaba sus pechos sobre el brazo de Kaoru y le susurraba al oído, muy seductoramente. Yuuki giro sobre sus talones para evitar seguir viéndoles.

_-¡Esa… zorra!-_ grito su subconsciente. No sabía porque estaba enojada, pero lo estaba y mucho. Volteo la cabeza con disimulo y miro al pelirrojo quien seguía hablando con naturalidad, con esa mujer aun sobre su brazo_-¿Y ese idiota por que no le dice nada? ¿O acaso no ve como se le insinúa? ¡Sera idiota!_

Le arrebato la copa de vino a un chico que estaba distraído y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago. ¿Cuántas copas iban ya? ¿Cinco, seis tal vez? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba. Estaba enojada y quería desquitarse con algo y por alguna razón, ese curioso líquido blanco parecía distraerla. Iba a terminar la siguiente copa cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas la detuvo en seco.

-Que una dama beba de esa forma no se ve muy bien ¿sabías?

Giro sobre los talones de nuevo, para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Kyouya. Dejo la copa vacía en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba. Se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y quien dijo que era una dama?- dijo. No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía como sus pies empezaban a tambalearse ligeramente y el arrullo del mar contra el barco no era de mucha ayuda.

Kyouya rio entre dientes y le tendió una mano.

-Vamos- señalo con la cabeza a la pista de baile.

Tomo su mano y dejo que a guiara a la pista justo cuando un vals iniciaba. Tomaron posiciones y se movieron al ritmo de la música. Se sentía un poco mas relaja, pero no podía quitar los ojos de Kaoru y Angelique, quienes ahora quedaron solos. Kyouya siguió la dirección de donde sus ojos estaban y sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Yuuki le pregunto.

-Que eres muy transparente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo, ahora mas desconcertada.

-Nada, nada…_Todavía no te das cuenta ¿eh?-_pensó- Sabes, el orgullo puede ser muy mal aliado, a veces no te deja ser sincero contigo mismo y aceptar la realidad- inconscientemente sus ojos fueron a parar a cierta castaña Otaku quien charlaba alegremente con un grupo de chicos que parecían provenir de Estados Unidos.

Yuuki vio en la misma dirección, y era su turno de sonreír.

-¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?- dijo con sarna.

Kyouya la hizo girar con fuerza, haciendo que tambaleara un poco pero la sujeto a tiempo antes de que tropezara.

-Claro que no- su rostro era inexpresivo, su voz era gélida- Solo lo digo para que lo recuerdes.

-D-de acuerdo…- dijo a pesar de que no terminaba de comprender a que se refería. Su cabeza no estaba como para descifrar acertijos.

Cuando el vals concluyo, se separan y cada quien se fue en direcciones opuestas. Yuuki regreso a su puesto en la barandilla y estaba por tomar otra copa cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su hombre. Rolo los ojos cansada, parecía que se estaban confabulando por fastidiarle la noche.

-Senpai, le juro que esta es la última co—Oh, tu.

-Sí, yo- sonrió Kaoru- Perdón por la demora, pero esas chicas son demasiado chismosas, no paraban de hablar- hizo un ademan con su mano, fastidiado.

-¿En serio?- ella quería sonar neutral pero esa sonrisa alegre le traiciono. ¿Por qué ahora estaba feliz? Debía de ser por el alcohol, de seguro. A partir de mañana, lo dejaría.

-En fin ¿quieres bailar?- le tendió la mano.

-Claro –acepto complacida.

Fueron al centro de la pista y tomaron posiciones, manos juntas y brazos sobre hombros y cinturas. Justo cuando estaban por dar el primer paso, el sonido de campanas interrumpió la música. Un carraspeo metálico retumbo antes de que se oyera la voz del capitán.

-Queridos pasajeros, se les informa que pronto llegaremos al puerto- dijo en tono monótono- Esperamos que la velada haya sido de su agrado- otro carraspeo metálico y luego todo lo que se escucho los murmullos de los invitados.

-Oh ¿ya termino?- dijo Kaoru, soltó si agarre de golpe y puso sus manos en los bolsillos- Bueno, supongo que bailaremos en otra ocasión.

Comenzó a caminar con los demás a la salida pero Yuuki se quedo allí, sin moverse. La sangre le hervía.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- gruño para sí misma. Ahora si estaba enojada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebato una botella de vino a uno de los meseros y se llave a la boca; bebiendo el contenido muy rápido. Renge se le acerco junto a Haruhi.

-¡Esta noche haremos maratón de stepmania y videojuegos en la habitación!- les dijo.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron ambas.

-Nosotros nos unimos- dijo Hikaru alegre con su hermano al lado.

-Como sea- dijo y volvió a tomar un largo trago- ¡Argh! ¡Estoy muy enojada!- alzo en alto la botella, como queriendo dar un puñetazo al aire.

Los demás no dijeron nada, sabían que sería inútil. Después de todo, tratar de razonar con una persona ebria era igual que hablar con una pared.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kaoru se vio forzado a abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol traspasaban las blancas cortinas de la habitación. Levanto la cabeza con cuida y comprobó que no estaba en su habitación, mucho menos en su cama. Se incorporo un poco más para sentarse y tallo sus ojos. Giro para ver a ambos lados del lugar, y si, definitivamente, no era su habitación. Era la habitación de las chicas. Y ahí recordó "la maratón de videojuegos" que tuvieron después de la fiesta.

Al parecer él fue el único en despertar porque todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. No había rastro de los de tercero y segundo año solo Hikaru, durmiendo a los pies de una de las camas con la cabeza colgando del borde de esta, aun sostenía el mando del juego en una mano. Renge, quien dormía a los pies de la cama del piso, tenía el otro mando en sus manos y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Haruhi dormía plácidamente en la otra cama, como si no hubiera notado el desorden y la improvisada mini fiesta que hubo anoche en la habitación por que la habitación, sin dudas, estaba hecha un desastre. Sabanas y cobertores por todos lados al igual que las almohadas, cajas y CDs de videojuegos esparcidas alrededor del televisor que aun estaba encendido y con el cartel de "Game over" en la pantalla; y por supuesto no podían faltar las botellas de vino vacías por todo el piso.

-_Alguien va a despertar con una terrible resaca_- pensó mientras corría una de las botellas a un lado. Y es que había muchas de esas y todas completamente vacías.

¿Y quién fue responsable de traer tantas bebidas? Quien más sino Yuuki. Esa noche se comporto un poco extraña, y parecía haber adquirido un gusto por esa fina y fuerte bebida.

Como acto reflejo, volteo a ver a la castaña, quien dormía plácidamente en el centro de la cama del suelo, abrazada al león de peluche que él le regalo. Se pregunto por qué diablos había traído ese peluche con ella, era tan vergonzoso. Como se encontraba acostado al borde de la cama, gateo para acercarse más.

Con suma cautela de no despertarla, removió algunos mechones de sus ojos. El maquillaje se había corrido anoche, el delineador se había esparcido por los costados pero sus labios seguían con esa roja tonalidad. Esos labios, esos que tanto deseaba probar, parecían llamarle, tentarle… Pero no podía, eso sería aprovecharse de la situación y estaba mal ¿verdad?

Se inclino más y con el pulgar removió el exceso de lápiz labial. Yuuki no se despertó, parecía estar en un sueño profundo. Se inclino más hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de su boca semi-abierta. El olor a alcohol ya no estaba allí. Se le quedo mirando mientras continuaba masajeando sus labios con el pulgar ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda incluso dormida y desalineada? Porque lo era, para Kaoru, ella era como un ángel que bajo a la tierra para volverlo loco y tentarle. Porque si, le tentaba aun en dormida.

Mando todo al diablo. Esta era una oportunidad de oro y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Se inclino y, finalmente, presiono sus labios contra los de Yuuki. Eran suaves y dulces como se los imaginaba, o inclusive mas. Se separo de ella, rompiendo el beso. A pesar de que había sido un casto y corto beso, para él fue tan sueva como sublime. Sin dudas el mejor.

Se alejo un poco cuando Yuuki empezó a removerse entre las sabanas, pero no parecía despertar, más bien cambio de posición y siguió durmiendo mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, no entendió que decía pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando logro descifrar lo que murmuraba. Su nombre ¿acaso estaba alucinando?

-Kaoru…- Yuuki dijo en un suspiro aferrándose al peluche con lo que sin duda era una sonrisa en su rostro.

No había duda, había dicho su nombre. No sabía porque o en qué contexto lo dijo pero… ¡dijo su nombre en dormida! Era un gran paso, al menos sabía que estaba presente en su mente, y eso ya era muy importante para él. Un paso más cerca de llegar a su corazón.

Le dio otro casto beso en los labios antes de volver a acostarse y dormir un poco. Sin duda este serie un gran día.

* * *

**It's me, Mario! Ok eso no era... It's me, Gus! (? :D Por que ustedes lo pidieron, les traje un poco mas de comedia y un poco mas de TamakixHaruhi :D Espero que les haya gustado , me tomo un poco de tiempo pero al fin termine este capitulo (lo siento!) Y aqui les va un par de comentarios personales de la Autora:**

**-De verdad creían que Kaoru seria el único de sufrir de celos?**

**-De verdad creian que se iba a quedar con las ganas de besarla?**

**-De verdad creian que iba a dejar de lado el TamaHaru?**

**La respuesta a todo es: LOL no! xDD Muchas me dijeron que le hubiera gustado ver un beso y pues aqui esta, un semi-beso xD Por que para un beso real, estoy preparando algo especial ññ. Cambiando de tema: ya esta disponible en mi perfil el link directo a la "Entrevista con la Princesa"! :D espero que sea de su agrado Y díganme: les gustaría que lo suba aqui, en FF, como un Omake o lo dejo en DA? Ustedes deciden :)**

**Cambiando a otro tema, puede que me demore en subir el siguiente capitulo por que, como ven, cada vez salen mas larfos y a veces no llego con el tiempo ya que estoy leyendo dos libros a la vez y estoy escribiendo muchos ensayos asi que... ademas esta el pequeño dilema de que SE lo que quiero escribir pero no se bien en que orden presentar los eventos como para abarcar todo y que tenga sentido Asi que tenganme paciensia si? T.T**

**Bueno, eso es todo. FELIZ DÍA DE LA PRIMAVERA! (atrasado, lo se xD) Y que tengan una buena semana!**

**xoxo**

**Gus~**


	12. Monstruo de Ojos Verdes

**HELLO~ Gus Puckle esta de vuelta! Bueno, bueno, todas los detalles al final del capitulo.**

_****_**ACLARACION: la segunda parte de la leyenda que cuenta Yuuki es falsa, la invente por el bien del fic**

**Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo ;)**

_**Capitulo 12: Monstruo de Ojos Verdes.**_

-¡Delicioso!- Honey dijo antes de devorarse de una sola vez la mitad de una torre de panqueques cubierta de jarabe de maple.

-¡Senpai! Coma más despacio o se ahogara- le reclamo Haruhi.

-Pero están deliciosos- recalco comenzando por el segundo plato.

Era la mañana siguiente a la fiesta y el Host Club estaba a la mesa, desayunando. Bueno, eso es lo que intentaban hacer pero las protestas de Haruhi y los modales de Honey no ayudaban. Para nada.

-¡Y ustedes dos! Dejen de armar un fuerte con los wafles y cómanlos de una vez- le ordeno a los gemelos.

-Sí, mamá- respondieron ambos derribando el improvisado fuerte de wafles de tres pisos de un solo movimiento de sus tenedores.

-Haruhi, come tu desayuno y deja de quejarte- dijo Kyouya sorbiendo de su café, sin quitar la vista del periódico que tenía en manos.

-Eso, eso –dijo Tamaki con la boca llena de panqueques- no le robes el trabajo a tu madre, Haruhi.

-Pero, es que es un desperdicio de comida ¿y no se supone que ustedes, niños ricos, tienen modales en la mesa?- pregunto mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba los restos de masa y jarabe de la boca del pequeño rubio.

-Siempre hay excepciones- dijeron los gemelos, encogiéndose de hombres mientras retomaban su obra en construcción y creaban una casa de wafles con una mini-tapia.

Haruhi rolo los ojos y se llevo una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Yuuki?- pregunto. Mas nadie respondió, solo los gemelos que comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

-Debe seguir en cama…-comenzó Kaoru.

-…con una súper resaca- termino Hikaru. La idea de ver a la castaña enfurruñar y patalear de dolor de cabeza les levantaba el anime de alguna manera.

-En realidad…-dijo Honey, y todos giraron a verle- hace una hora vi a Yuuki salir con ese chico del otro día, Charlie.

Renge dejo caer su tenedor. Estaba blanca como fantasma, pero no tanto como Kaoru. Ese sujeto le había caído mal desde un principio y verlo a solas con la castaña no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Qué qué?- dijo incrédula- ¿está seguro senpai?

-Sip- dijo retomando sus cubiertos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijeron Renge y Kaoru a la vez. Todos enmudecieron.

En otro lado, muy lejos, en uno de las canales de la bella ciudad, Charlie y Yuuki disfrutaban de un tranquilo paseo en góndola, solo ellos dos. Yuuki iba sentada en el suelo del pequeño barco y apoyaba su espalda y cabeza sobre el abdomen de su "hermano" mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos sobre sus piernas extendidas. Charlie la sujetaba por detrás, jugando con algún mechón de su cabello.

Dejaron que la corriente los llevara, sin preocupaciones, solo remaban cuando lo creían necesario. El día era tan bello que solo querían disfrutarlo con la compañía del otro.

-Que lindo es esto- dijo Yuuki sacando una mano fuera de la barca y dejando que la fuerza del agua arrastrara sus dedos. La sensación tan tranquilizadora hizo que inconscientemente cerrara los ojos. Incluso el agua se sentía genial.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Charlie apoyando su rostro sobre la coronilla de la chica.

-La próxima vez deberíamos llamar a Renge y a los demás- agrego la chica sonriente. Se imaginó las mil y un locuras que harían sus amigos en ese lugar.

Él no contesto, frunció el entrecejo y alejo su rostro para apoyar su mentón sobre la coronilla.

-Así que… esos son tus amigos ¿eh?- dijo en un tono neutral.

-Si- sonrió aun más sin abrir los ojos.

-… No sé si sean buenas compañías- dijo secamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con su ambarina y seria mirada.

-Es que… no creo que sea adecuado que te rodees con esa clase de gente tan extravagante –dijo sin mirarle a los ojos- no te conviene, además ¿Qué diría el tío Claude?

-Detente allí, Nii-san- dijo levantándose de su posición para mirarlo cara a cara, sentada al otro extremo del bote- son mis amigos de quienes estamos hablando y si, son un poco locos pero son muy buenas personas y me cuidan. Confió en ellos. Además, a padre no le interesa con quien estoy o con quién no.

Charlie se mordió el labio inferior. Ella tenía razón, Claude Bradforth no era el padre ejemplar, amaba a su hija pero no le dedicaba el tiempo que se merecía.

-Nii-san –dijo tomando su mano- se que te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco mucho pero créeme cuando te digo que no tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy segura que te agradaran mucho cuando los llegues a conocer –le sonrió- ¿lo harás por mi? ¿Les darás una oportunidad?

Resoplo derrotado. No podía decirle que no cuando le sonreía de esa manera. Asintió de mala gana.

-¡Genial!- dijo y le abrazo con fuerza por el estomago y hundiendo su cara en su pecho- ¡Te quiero mucho, Nii-san!

Charlie la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, de manera protectora.

-_Como quisiera que tus "te quiero" significaran lo mismo que los míos... _- pensó, acariciando su cabello- Yuuki… yo—

Pero se vio interrumpido por el estrepitoso ruido de aguas turbulentas que se abrían paso. A la distancia se veía como algo se aproximaba a ellos a toda marcha, removiendo el agua a su paso y provocando mini maremotos a su paso.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

En menos de un segundo, dos motocicletas acuáticas rodeaban la góndola. Hikaru y Renge montaban una mientras que Kaoru montaba el otro solo.

-¡Chicos!- Yuuki estaba muy sorprendida pero feliz, sin duda. Al menos eso noto Charlie.

-Vaya, vaya que coincidencia- dijo Hikaru falsamente sorprendido- justo pasábamos por aquí.

-De paseo, ya sabes, para conocer el lugar- agrego Kaoru.

-¿Con que de paseo? ¿En este canal justamente y con motos de agua?- dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que decía "aprendan a mentir mejor"- Eso sí que es una coincidencia.

-Bueno, es que pasear en barco con los demás es aburrido- agrego Renge y señalo atrás de ellos.

A lo lejos se acercaba un barco mediano y en la parte de enfrente estaban el resto del Host Club saludándolos.

-¡Los desafío a una carrera!- Hikaru encendió el motor de la moto de agua y salió a toda marcha en dirección al barco del club.

-Vamos- Kaoru le tendió una mano a Yuuki, sonriéndole solo como él podía hacer- ¿O vas a dejar que nos ganen?

-¡Disculpa pero nosotros ya estamos en—

-De acuerdo- le interrumpió Yuuki, tomando la mano de Kaoru y saltando para caer sentada en la parte de atrás de la moto.

-¡Pero Yuun!- Charlie se levanto de un brinco, molesto.

-Lo siento Nii-san, pero también les prometí que pasaría tiempo con ellos.

No dijo nada. Kaoru encendió la motocicleta y, antes de marcharse y de que Yuuki se aferrara a su cintura para pegarse a su espalda, el pelirrojo le dio una mirada amenazadora al moreno. Partieron rumbo a los demás, dejando un rastro de burbujas por detrás. Charlie se quedo allí, viéndolos alejarse.

-¿Cuándo fue que soltaste mi mano y tomaste la de alguien más?- dijo pensando en voz alta- Pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, rojillo.

Pero eso parecía haberse convertido en un imposible. Cada vez que Charlie intentaba acercarse a la castaña, algo se metía en su camino, ya sea Haruhi y Renge con algún favor para Yuuki, o Tamaki y Kyouya que querían 'conocerle' y hablar sobre negocios, pero siempre había alguien en el medio. Era frustrante, no pudo acercarse ni cinco metros a Yuuki en todo el día, sin mencionar que iba contra el reloj ya que se marcharían al día siguiente y sabe Dios cuando se reencontrarían de nuevo.

Y quien sabe, tal vez ya lo próxima vez que se vieran ella ya tendrían a alguien a su lado… alguien que ocupe su lugar…

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento. Por supuesto que eso no sucedería, era su Yuuki de quien hablaba. Pensó que si no podía ir a la defensiva, entonces iría a por la ofensiva, a atacar al problema directamente.

Y como si su plegaria fuese contestada desde el cielo y se materializara frente a él, Kaoru apareció en el gran corredor de la mansión. Era su oportunidad.

-¡Oye, rojillo!-le llamo y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

Kaoru paró en seco antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio quien le llamaba, aunque debió suponer de quien se trataba por el sobrenombre "rojillo".

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia aceptable, Charlie se le quedo viendo, no muy seguro de quien estaba frente suyo.

-… ¿tú eres el que se llevo a Yuuki esta mañana o eres el otro?

Eso le llego directo al nervio. Otra persona que no podía distinguirlos, pensó. Enmarco una de sus mas sínicas sonrisas y le contesto en un tono cantarín.

-Puedo ser quien yo quiera ser, si se me da la gana.

Charlie frunció el seño, sabiendo que no obtendría más información que esa.

-Como sea, quiero hablar contigo- dijo señalando atrás suyo- Ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta, camino retrocediendo en sus pasos para abrir una puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo. Era una biblioteca con un pequeño juego de living en ella, mesa ratona y sillones a juego con el papel tapiz. Dejo la puerta abierta por completo para que el pelirrojo entrara y cuando este lo hizo, cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ninguno dijo nada, Kaoru mirando a la ventana enfrentada a la puerta de entrada y Charlie le miraba la espalda. El silencio era incomodo, más bien insoportable, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Quiero que se le alejen- soltó Charlie.

Kaoru giro en redondo para mirarle de frente. Ya no podía reprimir su cara de odio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me oíste bien- dio unos pasos adelante- no los quiero cerca de Yuuki, ni a ti ni a tu hermano ni a ninguno de tu grupo de locos. Mira que puedan llegar a llevarla por el mal camino…

-¿Y con qué autoridad pides eso?- siseo acercándose a él. Había muy poca distancia entre ellos.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- dijo con actitud altanera- yo soy su amigo de la infancia, casi su hermano, la persona que mejor le conoce y la más importante para ella. Y por supuesto que tengo autoridad sobre ella.

-¡Mentiras!- le tomo por el cuello del suéter, haciéndole inclinarse- ¡Si de verdad te importara aunque sea un poco hubieras hecho algo para evitar que se fuera al otro lado del país sola y lejos de su familia!

Charlie se soltó de un empujón. Ambos estaban llegando al límite del autocontrol, una palabra más y estallarían.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡Nada! ¡No sabe absolutamente nada de nosotros, de nuestras familias! ¡Yo la conozco de toda la vida! ¡Tú solo la conoces desde un par de meses!

-¡Claro que la conozco! ¡La conozco muy bien! –Con cada oración que pronunciaba, iba dándole empujones hasta que choco contra la puerta, aun así no se detuvo- ¡Se que le gustan los dulces y las películas de terror! ¡Se que se enferma con las alturas y que odia la gente frívola! ¡Sé que no confía en las personas con facilidad! ¡Y se perfectamente que antes de nosotros se sentía muy sola! ¡No porque la conozcas por más tiempo que nosotros quiere decir que la conozcas mejor, idiota!

Charlie sucumbió a la cólera y lo empujo de la camiseta a un lado, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!- sus palabras vinieron acompañadas con un puñetazo directo al ojo izquierdo del Hitachiin.

Este no se quedo atrás. Le devolvió el puñetazo, atinando a su mentón. Sus lentes salieron disparados y cayeron al suelo. Charlie respondió de inmediato, golpeando el estomago del chico. Kaoru respondió con una patada a sus piernas. Siguieron golpeándose el uno al otro sin descanso ni tregua. Ambos estaban demasiado encolerizados como para detenerse.

Kaoru ya tenía el ojo y el pómulo izquierdo hinchados, complicando su visión, y sentía como un pequeño hilo de sangre desbordaba de su boca. Ni que decir de su estomago, que de seguro estaría ya lleno de moretones. Charlie no estaba mejor, respiraba con dificultad debido a los constantes golpes a su estomago, y tenía varias magulladuras en brazos y rostro.

Su pelea no parecía tener fin, ninguno paraba de golpear al otro. Se empujaban y chocaban con todo lo que había en la habitación, derribando todo a su paso. Se detuvieron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y unas sirvientas entraron. Se separaron y antes de marcharse se dieron unas últimas miradas asesinas.

-No creas que esto quedara así, rojillo- dijo Charlie removiendo un hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz.

Se marcho, una de las sirvientas le siguió con sus lentes torcidos en mano, para asistirle. La otra ayudo a Kaoru a levantarse del suelo, luego de que Charlie le diera un último empujón.

Fue rápidamente a su habitación. Después de cerrar de un portazo, dio una patada a la cama, la mesa de noche y algún otro mueble. Estaba furioso, cabreado a más no poder.

¿Qué se creía ese sujeto que era para darle órdenes? ¡Nadie! ¿Y además intenta alejar a Yuuki de su lado? Ni de broma.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, al lado de la cama volteada. Removió un poco de la sangre que escurría del lado derecho de su ahora muy adolorida boca. Para ser un tipo de apariencia flacucha y desgranada, Charlie daba buenos golpes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más y un muy preocupado Hikaru encendió la luz de la habitación.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Qué sucedió? Una de las sirvientas me dijo que algo te había pasado…- paró en seco cuando vio el estado de su hermano- ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!

Se desplomo en el suelo enfrente de él e inspecciono con cautela el rostro amoratado de Kaoru. Debía de verse fatal como para que Hikaru pusiera esa expresión de dolor y sorpresa. Sin contestar, dejo que su hermano mayor lo ayudara a sentarse sobre la cama después de acomodarla. Hikaru entro en el cuarto de baño de la habitación y regreso con un paño húmedo que uso para limpiar cuidadosamente el rostro de Kaoru al igual que sus brazos, que tenían algunos rasguños con motas de sangre.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Procedió a limpiar colocar unas banditas en sus brazos, un parche en el costado derecho de la boca para detener la sangre de la herida de allí y le unto un ungüento sobre el pómulo y ojo izquierdo para bajar la hinchazón que aparecería dentro de poco, a pesar de que parecería inútil ya que esa zona estaba tomando un ligero color morado rosado. Si ahora le dolía mucho, mañana le dolería como los mil demonios.

Al terminar de vendarle, Hikaru se sentó a su lado y le miro con preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto de nuevo. Hikaru se veía reacio a preguntar pero al final lo hizo. Estaba preocupado por su hermano menor después de todo.

-Ese idiota cuatro ojos…-siseo.

-… ¿Charlie? ¿Peleaste con Charlie?- inquirió sorprendido -¿Pero por qué?

-¡Como podría saberlo! Comenzó a decir un montón de estupideces sobre que no era bueno que estuviéramos con Yuuki y que nos alejáramos ¡Después comenzó a empujarme! No lo soporte mas y lo empuje también y después comenzamos a golpearnos… ¡Pero él dio el primer golpe!

Hikaru no dijo nada, trataba de comprender lo sucedido pero le era difícil. No encontró ningún sentido a todo eso. Solo se le ocurrió una explicación.

-¿Tú crees… que tenga sentimientos por Yuuki?- pregunto no muy seguro de sus palabras- Quiero decir, se que son como hermanos pero…técnicamente-

-Un complejo de hermana, eso es lo que tiene- gruño.

-No, no- negó con la cabeza- bueno, puede ser pero… creo que él tiene los mismo sentimientos que tú.

Kaoru lo miro enfurecido. Eso ya lo había comprobado en la mañana, cuando intercambiaron esas miradas. Miradas de advertencias, miradas de odio. Pensó que los sentimientos del moreno iban más allá de los de un cariño de hermanos, eran sentimientos de cariño verdadero. Pero no los quería reconocer, no lo haría.

-No me interesa si siente lo mismo que yo o no, no pienso renunciar a Yuuki- se cruzo de brazos, determinado- No se la daré a nadie, mucho menos a un sujeto como él.

Hikaru suspiro cansinamente. Sabía que cuando Kaoru se proponía algo, no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Se avecina una guerra, pensó.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento, pero ten cuidado. Ahora tienes un fuerte contrincante y no creo que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Lo sé, eso lo dejo muy en claro- dijo sobando la ahora inflamada carne que antes era su mejilla.

-Te traeré algo de hielo, espera aquí-

Le trajo una compresa de hielo envuelta en una toalla. Se sintió como una brisa refrescante de alivio. El frio contacto con su piel hervida le relajo lo suficiente como para bajar el nivel de enojo.

Kaoru le pidió a su hermano que no les contara a los demás lo sucedido, para no preocuparlos, y que se quedaría el resto del día en la habitación a descansar. Quien sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se encontraba con Charlie una vez más.

Sin embargo, casi no pudo descansar esa noche. Las palabras del moreno rondaban por su cabeza, haciendo eco en cada rincón, atormentándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si cumplía su amenaza? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad lograba convencer a Yuuki de alejarse de ellos? ¿De alejarse de él? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad la perdía para siempre? Daba vueltas en la cama una y otra vez para ahuyentar ese pensamiento, pero no parecía querer marcharse. Estaba grabado a fuego en su mente.

Cerca del amanecer pudo conciliar algo de sueño. Sabía que los demás saldrían, siendo el último día de estadía, a dar un último recorrido completo a la ciudad así que se permitió dormir más de la cuenta. Total, no tenía intención de unírseles y arruinar su diversión. Estaba seguro que hoy no sería la compañía más adecuada para nadie.

Cuando el reloj de pared marco las doce del mediodía, se levanto de la cama, para cumplir los reclamos de su estomago que desde anoche le pedían comida. En el cuarto de baño se examino el rostro. Seguía igual de amoratado e inflamado que la noche anterior pero al menos ahora no le dolía ni palpitaba. Esa era una buena señal. Supuso que con un poco más de hielo y maquillaje podría camuflar su ojo morado y demás magullones para no preocupar a los demás. Se quito los vendajes de los brazos y las banditas del labio y regreso a la habitación.

Se vistió con una camiseta manga corta negra debajo de una camisa roja abierta y unos jeans oscuros a juego con la camiseta. Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, sabiendo que para esa hora los demás ya se habrían marchado a su excursión, y que siendo un invitado de la familia, los sirvientes no dirían nada.

Fue a la cocina para conseguir más hielo pero se detuvo en seco al llegar al umbral de la puerta, conteniendo el aliento por el susto.

¿Qué hacia Yuuki todavía allí? ¿Estaría esperando con los demás para ir todos juntos de paseo? No, no podía ser. Recordaba pedirle a Hikaru la noche anterior que lo excusara de todas las actividades que hicieran. Entonces ¿Qué hacía allí? Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, giro para ver si es que había rastro de los demás miembros del grupo pero, como pensaba, no había nadie más que Yuuki y algunas sirvientas revoloteando por toda la habitación… ¿cocinando?

Ya un poco más relajado pero siguiendo con cautela, ingreso a la cocina y se apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta. Nadie noto su presencia así que se limito a ver la escena.

Yuuki iba de allí para allá, sacando contenedores de condimentos y mesclando de vez en cuando en las cacerolas que hervían en las estufas. La chica hacia muecas cada vez que probaba el rojo contenido de una de las cacerolas, no muy conforme con el sabor, aparentemente. Kaoru la miraba y no dejaba de pensar ¿Yuuki sabia cocinar? Eso si le tomo por sorpresa.

Ahora que recordaba, esa vez que tuvo anemia y ella le trajo el tazón con caldo, el sabor era un tanto diferente de lo habitual; el sabor era más palpable, mas fuerte, era diferente pero no era malo, todo lo opuesto. Eso quería decir que… ¿Yuuki había preparado ese caldo para él?

Sonrió pensando en ello. Eso tendría sentido ya que, después de todo, su Yuuki podía hacer de todo.

No se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era en realidad una risa ahoga que llamo la atención de Yuuki, haciendo que volteara y se encontrara con él.

-¡Kaoru!- sonrió mientras se acercaba a él, limpiándose las manos en el delantal de cocina que tapaba su vestido veraniego rojo y la chaqueta de hilo blanco que usaba debajo- ¿Te sientes mejor? Hikaru me dijo que estas mal del estomago y- ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cara?!

Alarmada, corrió el último trecho que los separaba y se puso en puntitas de pies para estar a su altura e inspeccionar la zona morada de su rostro, rosando con cuidado la yema de los dedos a la zona que le rodeaba. Kaoru se estremeció ante el contacto suave, y la tomo de los brazos para que bajase a su altura normal, alejándola un poquito.

-E-e-estoy bien- su voz temblaba de los nervios- me golpee con la mesa de noche, no es nada serio- desvió la mirada pero aun sentía los ojos intranquilos de Yuuki sobre su persona, penso que no se quedaría solo con esa respuesta así que opto por cambar el tema- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás de paseo con los demás?

-Oh… es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir tan temprano – dijo con un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas- Además, cuando Hikaru me dijo que no te sentías bien me preocupe un poco- dio vuelta en redondo cuando dijo eso, caminando al refrigerador.

-¿Oh?- canturreo el pelirrojo con sorna- ¿preocupada por mí, dices? Vaya, la princesita de hielo si tiene corazón después de todo –bromeo.

-Cállate- dijo mientras evitaba mirarle, envolviendo un puñado de hielo picado en otro delantal de cocina- Deberías dejar de hacer tantas imprudencias para no preocuparme, idiota- le saco la lengua.

-Je –sonrió de lado. No sabía si tomar eso como una señal divina o era solo el orgullo Bradforth el que hablaba.

- Como sea, pensé que tendrías hambre y que te vendría bien comer algo cuando te levantaras- dijo regresando a él con el hielo molido, le tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentar al frente de una mesa ya preparada para dos- Así que siéntate que la comida ya está casi lista.

Antes de regresar a las estufas, poso el hielo contra el ojo amoratado de Kaoru. Este, mudo, le vio regresar a esa mini ritual de ir y venir en busca de ingredientes, mezclar, agregar y saborear.

¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto? Eso debía de ser. Porque toda esa situación parecía una escena sacada de un programa de televisión americano de los 80. Oh, ya podía imaginarlo con más claridad:

Él, con un traje de tweed, llegando a casa de un día largo en el trabajo, sentándose a la mesa lista para ser usada. Ella, con un vestido a lunares y uno de esos delantales con volados, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa para luego poner en la besa un humeante estofado recién preparado. Luego ella le rodearía el cuello con sus delgados brazos para después plasmarle un cálido beso. Era trillado, pero le gustaba. Incluso podía escuchar de fondo pequeñas risas de infantes que gritaban alegremente 'papi' o 'mami' por aquí y por allá…

Y allí fue cuando regreso de golpe a la realidad, con las orejas ardiendo de lo encolerizadas que estaban.

_-¡¿Pero qué demonios, Kaoru?!-_ se reprimió mentalmente, dándose una que otra bofetada- _¡¿Hijos?!¿En serio? ¡Ya perdí la cabeza! Bueno, es verdad que sería lindo tener un par de niños, pero para eso tendría que convencer a Yuuki de tenerlos y de cuantos… ¡Argh! ¡Espera, espera! Antes de eso tendríamos que hacer "eso" y no sé si Yuuki quisiera… ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera he podido besarla directamente! Oh Dios ¿Cuándo me convertí en un cursi pervertido como Tamaki?_

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Deja de golpearte así o nunca sanaras! –Yuuki le tomo por los hombros cuando noto los atentados del pelirrojo de esculpir de nuevo la mesa con su cara, repetidas veces - ¿Seguro que estas bien? – aflojo el agarre pero no lo soltó.

-Mejor imposible- bromeo.

Yuuki lo dejo y coloco en el centro de la mesa una enorme cacerola. Al abrirla, un fuerte olor a especias. Al acercarse a ver el contenido, Kaoru sintió también el tan familiar aroma a pescado.

-Es risotto de pescado, pensé que como estamos en Venecia podría intentar un plato del lugar…- dijo en un tren de palabras, mirando a los lados pero nunca al frente mientras sus pies se removían incómodos.

Kaoru tomo un tenedor y lo hundió en el platillo. En cuanto la comida llego a su boca, una explosión de sabores estallo en su interior. La comida era mas que deliciosa, casi igualaba a los platillos de los chef franceses de su casa.

-¿Y…?- inquirió Yuuki- ¿Cómo sabe?

-¡Delicioso!- dijo antes de comer otro bocado.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Kaoru asintió- ¡Qué bueno!

Sirvió dos porciones generosas del rissoto en los platos, se quito el delantal y se sentó enfrente de Kaoru. Ambos comieron y charlaron hasta vaciar la cacerola y las guarniciones. Para cuando terminaron, ya era las dos de la tarde y los demás miembros no mostraban señas de regresar.

-Oye ¿Quieres salir? Digo, para encontrarnos con los demás.

-Pero ¿te encuentras bien? Tu ojo…

-Camino con mis pies, no con mis ojos. Además, esto no es nada, es solo un rasguño- sonrió para demostrarle que estaba perfectamente, pero Yuuki aun parecía dubitativa.

-De acuerdo- cedió después de meditarlo un rato- ¿adónde iremos?

Una sonrisa endemoniada surco su rostro que a Yuuki le dio escalofríos. Había olvidado los encantos de demonio que poseía el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Al recorrido turístico, por supuesto.

En menos de lo esperado, ya se encontraban en plena catedral, corriendo por los alrededores mientras admiraban las edificaciones góticas que se alzaban por la manzana. No por nada Venecia era uno de los puntos turísticos más visitados de toda Italia; los edificios, tiendas y parques eran tan magníficos como imponentes. Y la vista de los canales que rodeaban las calles le agregaba un aura más placentera y romántica.

Todo era tan bello y colorido que era inevitable detenerse y observar detenidamente los detalles y los adornos.

-¡Oh, mira eso!- dijo Yuuki señalando una tienda en particular, calle abajo. La tienda en si no era muy grande o diferente a las demás, pero el letrero que estaba fuera de esta llamaba mucho la atención. Era un pequeño pizarrón que tenía tres mascaras diferentes de colores chirriantes en la parte superior a modo de decoración- ¡Vamos!

Tomo su mano y se acercaron. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron leer las coloridas letras en italiano que decían "Disfraces para el Carnaval".

Antes de que pudieran entrar, una voz sueva los detuvo en seco.

_-¡Cherie!-_ llamo la voz de Angelique desde detrás de ellos, haciendo resonar sus tacones con cada paso que se acercaba.

Yuuki soltó un gruñido cuando giro y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de la rubia. La oven francesa iba cargada con tres bolsas de distintas tiendas, mientras que su chofer cargaba con una vasta colección de cajas y bolsas. La joven se detuve frente a ellos y escudriño a la castaña de arriba abajo, haciendo con su sonrisa aumentara. Luego poso toda su atención en el pelirrojo, dedicándole una de sus más profundas y matadoras miradas.

-_Cherie,_ que bueno vete aun por aquí ¿decidiste aceptar mi oferta de pasear conmigo? – dijo tomando suavemente el brazo del pelirrojo, donde Yuuki aun estaba colgada de su mano. Con grácil movimiento, la rubia hizo que deliberadamente quebraran el agarre.

-En realiad—

-¡Oh se que la pasaremos muy bien! – dijo acercándose más a Kaoru, casi rosando sus pechos con el pectoral del chico- Tal y como lo hicimos la otra noche en el barco –ronroneo.

- Gracias por la invitación, Angelique –dio un paso atrás y se libro del agarre de la rubia- pero le prometí a Yuuki que saldríamos a pasear- Instantáneamente, tomo la mano de la castaña, entrelazando los dedos, y la levanto en alto para que la rubia pudiera tener una buena imagen de sus manos juntas.

Yuuki no pudo articular palabra, estaba anonadada. Angelique también quedo en shock, casi per una milésima de segundo perdió la compostura, pero se recobro antes de que se notara en su refinado rostro. En su lugar fingió una sonrisa a Yuuki.

-¡Ah, _mon petit_ Yuuki! No te había visto allí – fingió sorpresa, llevando sus manos a boca para enfatizar el gesto- Creí que eras una _infant _que se colgó de_ cherie_ Kaoru por error, pero veo que me equivoque –lanzo una carcajada antes de sacudir su melena volver con su chofer- bueno, diviértete _mon amour_- lanzo un beso en dirección a Kaoru y se marcho.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que entremos? – dijo Kaoru, rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que estaban sumidos.

-Claro –dijo – Y gracias por lo de recién, Kaoru.

-No hay problema- le sonrió.

Al entrar en la tienda, sintieron como si el arcoíris se hubiera desplegado en cada espacio del lugar sin dejar un rincón sin iluminar. La tienda estaba cubierta de arriba abajo con vestidos, trajes y mascaras del siglo 18 en adelante, confeccionados en los más finos detalles y puntillas, de diversos materiales y colores, pero siempre de colores vibrantes que llamaban la atención.

Pasearon por el lugar y se dejaron cautivar, tocando la fina seda y la suavidad del cachemire. Al final de la tienda había una pared dedicada exclusivamente a mascaras. Mascaras de diversas formas, casi todas en color hueso con detalles en negro, rojo y dorado, colgaban de arriba abajo, como las exquisitas obras de arte que eran.

-¿En serio la gente de aquí usaba estas cosas?- Kaoru sostuvo una máscara en particular, una blanca como la nieve, de mitad de rostro con la nariz tan larga como la de una cacatúa.

-Claro que si ¿acaso no sabes la leyenda del Carnaval de Venecia?

-Eh…- una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro.

- Desde 1480 la nobleza utilizaba estas mascaras para mezclarse con la gente del pueblo- tomo una de las mascaras de la pared, con detalles en dorado y plateado en los bordes que rodeaba los orificios de los ojos- pero cuando el ejercito comenzó a reclutar a cualquier hombre capaz de pelear en la guerra, las mascaras pasaron a ser un objeto muy importante para las parejas.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sabes la historia de San Valentín ¿no? –Yuuki miro la máscara a contra luz. Los detalles parecían estrellas brillando en el firmamento.

-Es esa de que un sacerdote unía en matrimonio a parejas en secreto en tiempos de guerra, antes de que los hombres partieran a la guerra ¿verdad? –Kaoru se puso la máscara de cacatúa y se miro a sí mismo en un espejo cercano. Fue difícil contener la risa.

-Exacto – dijo Yuuki – para algunas parejas era difícil reunirse con este sacerdote, así que el Carnaval era la escusa perfecta para encontrarse- imitando a Kaoru, se coloco la máscara que tenía en las manos – las parejas se ponían mascaras iguales y se mesclaban entre las multitudes para estar juntos.

-¿Quieres decir así? –dijo Kaoru que ahora tenía una máscara igual a la de Yuuki. Acortando la distancia entre ellos, el pelirrojo sujetaba su máscara con ambas manos mientras se inclinaba para estar a la misma altura que la castaña.

-E-e-e… s-si así es…- tartamudeo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos cuando sus ojos se conectaron. Era una de las pocas veces que los ojos cristalinos de Yuuki mostraban algo más que frio. Era como si de ellos irradiaran calor y brillo, tanto así que Kaoru se vio inmerso en ellos, inconscientemente inclinándose más y más hasta que sus narices entraron en contacto.

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y que la chica no había movido ni un musculo de la impresión, Kaoru giro levemente la cabeza a un costado y susurro en el oído de Yuuki.

-Nunca haría nada que te lastimara…

Sus labios fueron a parar a su sonrojada mejilla, casi rosando la comisura de sus labias. Cuando se alejo un poco, vio que la chica no estaba asustada ni enojada, sino que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Lo sé.

Kaoru le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

Y en menos de lo esperado, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que sus labios al fin se encontraron. El beso fue dulce y suave como una caricia pero a la vez como una corriente eléctrica que subió por sus espinas. ¿Yuuki había sucumbido al momento y se dejo llevar? ¿O fue Kaoru, quien se había propasado? No había una idea clara, sus mentes eran nebulosas flotantes. Ni siquiera sabían por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Era una sensación tan placentera que ninguno se quería separar del otro. Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así…

Pero como era de esperar, la realidad les golpeo duro. Reaccionaron cuando el celular de Kaoru sonó a todo volumen.

-¡¿Qué?! – Kaoru ladro al mata-momentos, aun no soltando del todo a Yuuki -¿Ah? ¿Dónde? Pero ¿ahora?...

Yuuki le miro conversar con el interlocutor, aun embelesada por todo lo sucedido. Sintió como el calor subía a su cara mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasar. '¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?' fue lo único que logro formar en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá- colgó, miro a Yuuki y desvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo, mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro- E-Emm… Hi-Hikaru dice q-que nos espera con los demás… en la Catedral.

-D-de acuerdo…

Salieron de la tienda sin decirse nada más y sin poder mirarse por más de diez segundos sin sonrojarse. Pero nunca se soltaron de las manos.

* * *

¡** Así es! ¡No estoy muerta! :D**

** (bueno, no por ahora) ¿Tantos meses pasaron desde que subí capitulo nuevo? Dios, lo siento mucho de verdad. La razón de mi ausencia fue que entre en esos meses difíciles donde se juntan talleres presentaciones finales y exámenes finales uno tras otro y otro. También no pude tocar mucho la computadora por que cuando al fin tuve algo de tiempo me llamaron para hacer una capacitación y ser guía en una muestra de Ana Frank (si, fui guía en una muestra de Ana :'D ) y también me enferme constantemente, hasta el punto que casi me operan de una supuesta apendicitis cunado en realidad era una gastritis infernal. De lo peor, lo se.**

** Pero como me sentía peor por no haber subido nada en estos meses, hice un esfuerzo y termine este capi como regalo de Navidad atrasado y de Año Nuevo adelantado (aquí en Argentina faltan como unas 5 horas para el año nuevo xD ) Así que espero que les guste mucho :)**

** Quisiera aclarar que a partir de ahora, no podre subir un capitulo por semana como hacia pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de subir capitulos y lo dejare en Hiatos. ¡Claro que no! es que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para estudiar y a la vez escribir algo decente para todos ustedes, asi que me tardare mas en subir capítulos, tal vez uno cada dos semanas, o cada mes, pero les aseguro que subiré ¡Terminamos con el flirteo y pasamos a la acción, señores! (? xD Así que estén atentos que volveré con todo y la segunda parte de la entrevista ;)**

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un Prospero Año Nuevo, lleno de felicidad y abundancia :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el 2013!**

**Se despide**

**Gus!~**

**xoxo**


End file.
